Having a Life
by AileenRoseven
Summary: Life, one thing the doctors of the world try to protect. Preserve. Be it saving lives or finding out what cut them short. Their work revolves around it. But what about their lives? Their thoughts? The people they meet? This is the life of the doctors from Resurgam and Caduceus… And what a life it is.
1. Can't Unsee

**A/N: If you haven't read my story Data Warriors, you're not gonna understand this whole scenario very well. I apologize if you haven't. The story is available on my profile here and the first story in the trilogy is available on my Deviant ART page.**

* * *

Gabe had seen plenty of weird thing in his life… and things he wish he had never seen. But at one point weirdness phased him less and less to the point he was sure he immune… until recently.

He was looking over files of a patient, his eyes darting from the paper to his computer companion, RONI, who was off to the corner.

_Stop thinking about it… Just stop thinking about it…_

"Doctor?" RONI said, breaking the silence. "Are you alright? You're showing signs of discomfort. What is bothering you?"

Gabe shook his head, looking back to his charts.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, just… Can you please let me focus here?"

"You were already having trouble focusing before I even spoke."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Says the robot who can't take sarcasm."

"I am just concerned about your health and comfort. From what I can tell, you seem uncomfortable around me."

Gabe ran a hand through his hair. "RONI… just… stop…"

"Yes doctor…"

It went quiet again, Gabe still fidgeting in his seat a little. He couldn't help it.

_Ever since we went to that freaking Digital World I can't help imagining what RONI looks like there. She's a program so… would that mean… Gah! Joseph… You've officially… RUINED ME._

"Doctor?"

"Ugh… WHAT?!"

"There is someone who is here to see you."

Gabe gave the machine a look. "Who? I thought I sent my last patient home."

"Not here in the building doctor."

RONI's screensaver faded to black before a new window opened. There was a bit of static before a video image showed up, and on the screen, was none other than Joseph himself. He was clearly still in the Digital World due to his clothes and the lighting Gabe was seeing… and he appeared tired.

"Gabe, traveling the Digital World…" he panted. "Is quite the trip."

Gabe's eyes widened before he laughed. "Oh gosh Joseph! I didn't think I'd hear from you for awhile!"

"I didn't think I would either, but then the Data Ninjas wanted to show me around the Endless Ocean, and we just happened to stumble across the system for Resurgam First Care."

"Well, welcome to my little piece of the world. I apologize for the mess behind me." He smirked. "Good to see ya…"

"Good to see you too buddy… I wanted to keep contact somehow and well, found a way."

Gabe chuckled. "I'm glad…. Would suck if I didn't get to hear from you ever again."

"Yeah I'd hate the idea of never seeing one of my best friends again… So, life still the same as ever?"

"Besides being unable to see your kind of viruses while doing the usual checks on my computer? Yeah… Patients still stubborn at times. Maria's still beating up interns…" Gabe paused as the sound of a chainsaw was heard outside his door. "Not going out that door until someone calms Keller the heck down."

"Got ya… Just another day in the life of Gabriel Cunningham."

"Pretty much. How's yours? … Did you finally put a ring on Vern or do I have to email one?"

Joseph smirked holding up his right hand, showing a red ring with red glow marks.

"Just married a month ago… and had our first kid."

Gabe's eyes widened. "Whoa! You guys were busy! Boy or girl? Tell me!"

Joseph chuckled. "A young boy. We were grateful the Phoenixes were able to let us have children in another way since Vern can't bear any due to her form." He smiled, look softening. "Little Ethan."

Gabe smiled. "A fitting name for a prince… Congrats Joseph…"

"Thanks Gabe… Vern was so happy. Odd raising a Data Child though. Sure he's a hybrid but… they don't start tiny. They start at 6."

Gabe leaned back in his chair smirking. "Think about it this way… You didn't get to experience the many aspects of having a baby that no one likes to bring up…" His look softened. "And you get to avoid things like tending to a sick baby terrified they're gonna get pneumonia or something… I'd say that's a lucky draw."

"Yeah and you can say that from experience." Joseph chuckled. "But yeah. Other than having a family, Esanii is coming together nicely. Data Warriors are stronger now, keeping the Viruses out, the Phoenixes are in full swing… Todd's been getting better too."

"I was wondering about him… He's sticking to Esanii for good eh?"

"Sort of. He's been traveling back and forth from Esanii to my computer system. He's been rather helpful around the place. Developing new technology, helping with codes… Hard to believe this was the same guy that nearly got us all killed a few months back."

"So the stories I heard were true."

Joseph looked to the side, a young woman coming onto the screen. She had short silver hair and blue eyes that had pupils that were of the same color but lighter. She had on a simple attire with glow marks.

"I keep forgetting news travels around the Digital World rather quickly." Joseph chuckled. "But yes, if you're referring to the big incident on an island known as Esanii, that's the very one."

"I see."

Gabe blinked. "Wait who's this!?"

The woman looked to Gabe, giving a bow.

"Hello again, Doctor."

It clicked as he recognized the voice. "R-R-RONI!?"

RONI nodded. "Yes."

Joseph grinned. "Ah that's right, you've never seen this side of her. Yep, Gabe, this is the program that is your diagnosis assistant."

Gabe was wide eyed as he looked at RONI totally speechless for a moment. "... I would've held back on half the cracks I made if I knew you were that pretty!"

RONI's circuits seemed light up a little. "D-Doctor…"

Joseph threw his head back laughing. "Oh my gosh!"

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Oh hardy har har Geek King."

"That's Mr. Geek King to you Holmes."

"That's Dr. Holmes to you!"

Joseph wiped away a tear. "Oh I've missed this… but yeah, I've met RONI before… kind of. I've met her other versions."

RONI looked at Joseph curiously. "You do seem familiar… Joseph Frost…?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Any relation to David Frost?"

"Yeah, my dad." Joseph grinned. "He programmed you."

RONI's eyes lit up. "No wonder you seem familiar."

"Yeah he takes after his dad while I take more after my mom given the whole hair thing." Gabe chuckled. "Our dads were best friends and well… We clicked when we met as kids."

"Video games galore." Joseph chuckled.

RONI blinked. "Did… your father and Dr. Cunningham's father work together?"

"Heck yeah they did." Joseph had nostalgia in his eyes. "Reason Gabe and I hung out a lot, when they got together it meant play time… Their biggest project was…" Joseph chuckled. "You. My dad did the programming, Gabe's dad did the hardware, built the computer station everyone sees."

Gabe's eye twitched once.. Twice… Three times before he grabbed a spare notebook jotting something down. _Note to self: Call dad later tonight and GIVE HIM HELL! _ "And now I find out my dad's a traitor. Thanks Joseph~"

Joseph snickered. "That's right RONI has driven you nuts a few times… Tell me about that later in emails."

"You know it. You should come in when we're playing cards. Maybe we can beat 'er on a FAIR game eh?" He gave RONI a look. "I know you're cheatin' Ms. Robot!"

"Doctor I-"

"Have a fast processing mind." Joseph cut her off. "Of course you do, you have to go through databases quickly when helping diagnosticians with their work. But it's not fair using it in a game of cards. I'll gladly help."

"Thank you Joseph and thank you for speaking English and not Robot."

RONI rolled her eyes.

"Aww… look at that." Joseph grinned. "This one has a personality. She gets it from you Gabe."

Gabe laughed. "I have finally brought her to the dark side! Muwahahaha!"

"... I have some concerns."

Gabe just smirked and said nothing.

_Maybe knowing about the other side isn't so weird after all._


	2. Spring Him Loose

**A/N: Mary and Amy Cunningham belong to my dear friend Katie AKA leafx on deviant ART. **

**Luna Riveria also belongs to my buddy Storm. **

**Just clearing that up, sorry to slow ya down. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Gabe… you're gonna trust me this much with something like THIS?"

Gabe crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.

"Sis, you're one of the best lawyers I know in Cumberland and the kid deserves a good lawyer, not some guy the system just throws at him."

Gabe's sister crossed her arms as well, raising an eyebrow.

"You sure about that statement? You know I don't generally do huge cases."

"Yeah I know, you're more for traffic cases and whatever other crap goes on in the courtroom but besides that, last I checked, you don't like losing fights."

She smirked. "And I haven't lost one yet."

Gabe smirked back. "Reason you're perfect for this, Mary."

Mary started pacing the room a little.

"Hmm…. Well I can't go in empty handed. You don't walk into a fight without some kind of weapon… What you got for me?"

"A whole hospital staff to act as witnesses, various patients, myself and not to mention an FBI agent."

Mary looked to Gabe surprised.

"Oh, one of the big dogs huh?"

"Yep. Mainly keeps to himself but he does care for this guy's well being."

Mary hummed in thought, thinking everything over.

"Good number of witnesses… What about evidence?"

"I'll get you whatever you need, but trust me… There's a boat load of evidence.. just spring this guy loose. That's all I ask." Gabe gave a serious look. "He deserves better than what he's stuck with."

Mary smiled. "Aww… Your caring side is showing."

Gabe rolled his eyes.

"So… will you do it?"

"Well… I have good ammunition… and well… I can't turn down a good fight… Alright, I'll do it, under one condition."

"What?"

Mary smirked.

"You owe Amy some guitar time."

Gabe shook his head chuckling.

"Deal."

"Well then." Mary grinned. "CR-S01 has got himself a lawyer."

oooooo

CR-S01 was waiting in his transport prison car, feeling a little anxious as he thought everything that was going to transpire. He wasn't sure what to expect. It had already been a long week with helping patients recover from the Rosalia Epidemic and on top of that saving a colleague… Now… the focus was on what his future would be.

"Hey, it's time, get out." he heard Ian say as he opened the door.

CR-S01 took a deep breath before getting up, stepping out into the light of a sunny afternoon. He was greeted by Ian along with some other guards… and one other person CR-S01 had never met before… yet looked familiar. A young woman with short green hair and bright caramel brown eyes. She was dressed nicely and had a brief case in her left hand. She extended her free hand to him.

"Nice to meet you CR-S01, I'm Mary Cunningham, I'll be your lawyer for this case."

CR-S01 got a little wide eyed, looking her over.

_Cunningham… As in… Dr. Cunningham?_

Mary chuckled.

"Yes I'm Gabe's younger sister, he referred me to you since he said you needed some help."

"Y-Yes... " He lowered his gaze a bit. "The odds seem stacked against me…"

Mary took his hand, giving him a shake.

"Well, you got me to dig you out."

Ian looked at Mary, giving a questioning look.

"Overconfidence is not going to make this case easy."

Mary looked to him, smirking.

"And a pessimistic attitude isn't going to make it better. Just let me do my job."

… _The second person I've met to ever back talk the Warden. Color me impressed._

Ian rolled his eyes behind his thick sunglasses.

"Let's get this over with."

Soon they were in the courtroom, Mary seated beside CR-S01… and quite the gathering too in the room. The place seemed to be packed. CR-S01 scanned the crowd, noting some of his colleagues were present. He caught sight of Gabe sitting in the crowd with a young a girl who looked similar to Mary sitting in his lap.

Gabe gave a small wave, the girl doing the same.

Mary chuckled.

"I see you found my brother and my little girl."

"Y-Yes… I didn't know Dr. Cunningham had a large family…" CR-S01 replied as he looked to her. "He's the eldest correct?"

"Yep, and I'm the youngest. Got a brother in the middle."

"I see…" …_. I don't know if the world is ready for three Cunninghams..._

Mary snickered. "Not all of us our bush heads. Maru, our brother, is the only one with brown hair. We're all different. Gabe's a doctor, Maru is a medic and mechanic for a fire and rescue crew, and I'm a lawyer."

"Interesting… Very interesting." CR-S01 nodded noting the information away for later.

"Yeah… but let's not focus on the Cunningham tree… Let's focus on you."

A banging noise was heard as everyone rose at the sound of the judge's name being announced. The judge entered quietly, nodding to everyone before taking his place at the pulpit, everyone sitting down.

"The court is now in session, for the case of prisoner CR-S01 concerning the Cumberland College case."

CR-S01 lowered his head a little, feeling some glares being thrown his way. Mary squeezed his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay." she whispered.

She looked to the other side of the room at her opponents. A lawyer and some other guy in a well dressed suit.

_If that agent guy told me correctly, this guy I'm up against is representing all the people who were killed in said incident… Oh this is gonna be a huge fire if I don't play my cards right…_

The opponent stood, looking to CR-S01.

"Prisoner CR-S01 has been charged with massive murderer of millions of innocent lives and for the development of bio terrorism weapons. This charge still holds to this day since no one else was found at the sight of the crime that could be responsible for what occurred."

"Oppose!" Mary stood up giving the opponent a glare. "A sole witness does not equal murder every single time. And need I remind you that Cumberland College did NOT have a "million" students at the time. At the most over 200 but it was a specialized school. It's hard to get into… And who's to say the real culprit hadn't died himself?"

"And what proof do you have that there was someone else?"

Mary looked to the judge.

"I'd like to call a witness to the stand your honor."

The judge nodded. "Proceed."

Mary grinned, looking to her opponent.

"Contrary to popular belief there were some survivors of the attack. Scarred? Yes… but none the less… people who can speak in defense of CR-S01. I call Luna Rivera to the stand."

A woman with brown hair pulled back and blue eyes took to the stand. She looked to CR-S01 and smiled trying to show support.

Luna took the oath before Mary came up to her.

"Now, Luna, when I contacted you I wanted to ask what you remembered of the incident. I know it was a long time ago but I'm sure the court would VERY interested in hearing what you saw, despite only being half conscious."

Luna nodded. "Yes of course…" She thought back to that day frowning as she recalled it. "I remember he was walking down the hallway but he looked terrified… He was trying to find pulses on some of us who were on the ground… But he wasn't covered in blood or anything… He kept calling out for help…"

"Huh… how interesting." Mary smirked. "That doesn't scream murderer to me. What murderer would call for help after just killing a ton of people?" She looked to her opponent. "Hm? Tell me."

"Last minute regrets? Too late to realize his mistake?" The other lawyer scoffed. "It's possible."

Luna narrowed her eyes. "And you didn't go to school with this man."

"Ah that's right, I forgot to mention that." Mary snickered. "Luna, had seen CR-S01 before." She looked to CR-S01 grinning. "They weren't in a bunch of classes together, but she did see him in passing with his professor."

"What!?"

"Yes… He was close to Professor Sartre, if I remember correctly he was in all of his classes. Like I said I only had a few with him, but he wasn't known to be violent…" Luna glanced over to him. "... Actually most of the girls only had broken hearts because they never got the guts to say anything to him."

"Now this puts an interesting perspective… But I'm not done yet. There still remains the matter of who was actually responsible for the incident to occur." Mary looked to the crowd. "I can not call her to the stand since she is in the hospital recovering, but I call forth Agent Navel to the stand to speak in Naomi Kimishima's place."

The agent in question took his place at the stand trading places with Luna as he was sworn in.

"He better not blow it." Gabe muttered to his niece.

"Wouldn't Mama kill him?" she asked, grinning a little.

Gabe smirked ruffling her hair. "Indeed she would and so would I."

"Agent Navel, from what I was told, your colleague Naomi Kimishima found bones-"

"What does bones have to do with any of this?!" the opponent demanded.

The judge gave a warning look. "Continue Ms. Cunningham."

Mary cleared her throat. "Thank you your honor. Now where was I? Oh yeah. Bones. Naomi Kimishima found bones that belonged to a professor at the college. Professor Sartre…. right?"

"Correct." Agent Navel replied. "His bones were found to contain the pathogens that caused the symptoms of the Rosalia virus. On his personal effects there was antibiotics and syringes discovered as well. One bone fragment wound up inside an animal showing that the disease was still very much active."

"I see… I will not ask how you got the bones." _Gabe told me the story, it was not a fun helicopter ride apparently. _"But with what you and Naomi found not only in the bones… but in a house in Mexico… Albert Sartre is responsible for the development of the disease that caused such a panic last week."

"Correct…" Navel's gaze turned grim as he spoke. "There was a body… The body of a young girl, who due to the nature of the disease inside her body was perfectly preserved… The girl was the Rosalia virus's natural host and namesake… Rosalia Rosselini…"

CR-S01 lowered his head, frowning.

_Rose…_

"Well then… I do have one other question to bring to the table… but not for Navel.. but for my client." Mary looked to CR-S01. "Tell me… I know your memory is fragmented… But do you remember anything before you passed out?"

"Yes... I was surrounded by people… All unconscious or dead… I started feeling the ill effects myself and collapsed near one of the classrooms… There was someone else there…" He lowered his head a bit. "... It was professor Sartre… I was trying to call out for him but.. .He did something to me… Injected me with something… That's all I remember before I woke up surrounded by the police."

Mary noted. "Anything you'd like to say?" Mary asked her opponent.

The lawyer narrowed his eyes.

"He could be very well be lying."

"But yet there's enough facts to back this up. A student who knew of him before the incident, and was close with the professor and witnessed him trying to help others. Evidence that Professor Sartre was the one researching the very virus that caused a panic. What else do you want?"

The lawyer growled a little.

"That still leaves one thing open to possibility. He HELPED the professor in his research."

"Hm… That is a good point… But that brings another question. Was CR-S01 intending to kill people with it?"

CR-S01's head snapped up in alarm. "NO! I WOULD NEVER WANT TO HURT ANYONE!"

Mary grinned.

_Perfect reaction… not faked… it was sincere._

"That reminds me…" Mary looked to the crowd. "I know for fact his colleagues are present as this case. I would like to ask that all those who work at Resurgam First Care to stand if they truly believe, this man would never want to harm anyone, during his stay at the hospital."

One by one, everyone who worked with him, or was at Resurgam stood up.

"He's not capable." Emma Wilson said. "He's too dedicated to saving lives."

"He never gives up on a patient… That is the truth." Maria added.

"We got a kid who was hurt in a bombing… He treated her, insisted on it because he knew only HE could operate and save her. The kid is doing fine by the way." Gabe said with a small smirk of his own.

"Thank for your testimonies…" Mary grinned, looking at all of them. "And I have one other person to ask… Agent Ian Holden… Tell me." She looked to the agent who was off to the side. "After everything you saw within the week and everything that transpired the moment you let CR-S01 start saving lives again… Do you really think this man, would ever intend to develop something that would hurt so many people? Be honest now… After all… you're the one who handcuffed him."

Ian was quiet as he stood, all eyes focused on him. He then looked to CR-S01, trying to read him. CR-S01 looked to him… seeming to almost have a pleading look in his eyes.

Ian sighed, looking to everyone.

"... The man I arrested that day… I admit… part of it was done out of anger… Yes, I lost two people I loved very much that day during that incident… But after the fact… seeing how confused he was… and how submissive he was during his last court case… I couldn't help but start to question what I had done. At the time… I thought I had brought justice for what happened to my loved ones… Then after it was all said and done… I didn't feel satisfied… I felt that maybe justice hadn't been served." He looked to CR-S01 again. "I began to question if I had arrested the right person… I shoved it aside… but then the thought came back again when I let him out to save lives… and it kept growing as I saw him work… I had a hard time believing this was the one who took the lives of those at Cumberland College… especially after all he did for some of the patients he cared for." He looked to the judge. "From all that I saw your honor… I can not imagine… that CR-S01 would ever be capable, of willingly taking anyone's life."

The judge nodded. "You may be seated Agent Holden."

Ian nodded, sitting back down, keeping to himself.

Mary grinned to herself, seeing the lawyer she was against seeming to pale a little.

_Got you right where I want you… Now to finish this._

"Your honor… I have no further evidence to present… But I can say with true honesty… That CR-S01 is innocent." Mary took her seat. "That is all I have to say." She looked to her opponent again. "Got anything to say in return?"

"... No." He grumbled. "I do not."

The judge nodded, looking the jury.

"With all that is presented, is now time we hear the opinion of the jury before a final decision is made for CR-S01."

The jury nodded to one another before they all stood.

"We call the suspect… Not guilty."

"Very well." The judge looked to CR-S01. "Prisoner CR-S01, though you have been found not guilty, you will still be required to fulfill the sentence you were given. It is unfair… but there is still a price to be paid… However. It shall not be fulfilled in prison." The judge looked to Ian. "Agent Holden… CR-S01 shall be allowed to work off his sentence in the manner that you established when you brought him out. You will personally be in charge of being sure his sentence is fully worked off."

Ian nodded. "Yes your honor."

The judge nodded. "Good… with the accused found not guilty… I officially deem the Cumberland College case closed…" He tapped his gavel on his pulpit. "Court adjourned."

Soon as it was said, everyone exploded into conversation about the event, others coming over to CR-S01… mainly hs colleagues.

Mary smirked as her brother and daughter came over to her.

"Well bro? You pleased?"

"Dang right I am." He smirked before handing her, her daughter. "Here you go, was holding this for you."

Mary took her daughter hugging her. "Well Amy, how did Mommy do?"

"You kicked butt out there!"Amy cheered, hugging her mother. "He's free!"

"Well, least as free as I can get him." Mary smiled, kissing her head. "I've done all I can. Now he just has to follow through."

"We'll keep him out of trouble… And besides knowing him he'll have that worked off within a few months. We get him on full clock now… Esha's gonna LOVE that." Gabe chuckled shaking his head. "He's one of the best we've seen in years…"

Mary looked over to a client, seeing him being embraced by some of his colleagues.

"Bird is finally out of the cage!" Maria cheered. "Ha! Look out world we got a bad ace surgeon on the loose!"

Tomoe shook her head. "Maria…" She gave CR-S01 a gentle look. "But she is right… you're free."

He nodded giving a bit of a sheepish look. "Yes… But… Maria… You're choking me!"

"Woops!" Maria let go. "Sorry, keep forgetting you're fragile."

_And there goes my dignity… Down the drain… Going… Going… Gone. _He thought. "I'm.. I'm not fragile… Just… Not able to take that kind of pressure…"

"He's all skin and bones!" Gabe called over as the surgeon turned a bit red.

Tomoe giggled. "He's graceful is the term you're looking for."

"Thank you." CR-S01 gave her a grateful look.

"This calls for celebration!" Maria chirped.

Hank nodded. "Indeed."

Tomoe smiled. "Hanzou and I will happily provide. Our treat."

"Thank you Dr. Tachibana…"

"Aww yeah! Now this is gonna be good TOMOE'S PAYING! HEY GABE! You better not ditch us!"

"Long as my sister and her daughter can come I'll be definitely going."

Tomoe bowed. "Everyone who helped is welcomed."

"Then you got a set of Cunninghams." Gabe smirked.

"While I'd love to stay… I need to get back to Dr. Kimishima…" Agent Navel bowed his head. "Congratulations on your release Doctor…"

CR-S01 nodded as Navel departed… Luna soon approaching him.

"Look at you… Finally free… How's it feel?" She asked smiling warmly.

"It feels… relieving…" CR-S01 hadn't felt it sunk in yet… but now it was finally coming over him. Free… There was work to be done… But he had a future… a real future before him. Before he knew it… a genuine smile came to his face. "Thank you… to everyone…"

"Whoa… He actually smiled… Alright another hug for the ex-convict!"

"Maria be gentle with him!"

It wasn't just Maria this time though, it was everyone that came around him, embracing him gently. They were all happy for him… for the road before him… was looking bright than it had in a very, very long time.

Once again in CR-S01's life… Hope was finally present.


	3. My Best Friend

Joshua sighed looking around the exam room nervously. He still didn't like coming back to the hospital even if he was alright now.

_I'm not sick, why is it no one believes me? I'm FINE._

He heard the door open… and in came a doctor he knew very well.

"Sorry I'm-" The doctor stopped short seeing who his patient was. "Joshua?"

The boy's eyes lit up recognizing him. "Dr. Cunningham!"

Gabe was rather surprised seeing his son again.

… _Well that explains why Esha didn't have the charts on hand… It was a trick._

"Hey… How have you been?" He asked as he went over to his son.

"I'm good… Nothing hurts." Joshua replied swinging his legs a little. "I think my mom's just overreactin'..."

_Ah Lisa the worrier… though I can't blame her… Not after what we found out last time he was my patient._

"Let me check you just in case, if you're not sick, then I'll let you go."

"And something from the vending machine too." Joshua smirked.

Gabe shook his head. "Okay, okay, I'll be quick then."

Gabe skipped over the consultation since Joshua had already stated what he said earlier. It was better to dive right into just examining him with his stethoscope.

_Hm… heart rate checks out… breathing is fine… stomach…_

Gabe got an amused look when hearing one of the sounds.

"I think the only problem I'm seeing, well, hearing, here is that you haven't eaten anything."

Joshua grinned sheepishly. "Woke up too late to have breakfast before mom dragged me over here… She was also worried if something was wrong that they'd have to wait to fix me up… So yeah…"

"Seems odd for her to send you over without you showing an symptoms. You sure there wasn't anything that didn't set her off?"

"Well… I haven't been sleeping well… And I well…" He mumbled something.

"Sorry didn't catch that." Gabe got a worried look.

"... I got into a fight…"

_WHAT?!_

"So it's not sickness… Did you get hurt?"

"Little bit, mostly just a few bruises and scrapes... " Joshua got an annoyed look. "You try to do something nice for a girl and her big brother tries to beat the crud out of you…"

_And I think I have an idea who the twerp was. Oh that red head is gonna be wishing he was sleeping with the fishes! No one messes with my kid!_

"Big brothers are like. I admit, I got protective of my younger sister too sometimes. One time I had rights when someone was picking on her."

"That I can't blame ya for…" Joshua rubbed his shoulder grimacing at the memory. "I was just keeping close to Alyssa, she was tired so she was using my shoulder as a pillow… Lucas didn't like that… At all… He was waiting for me…"

_Yep, called it. I'm having a talk with him later… and his mother._

"He needs to lighten up…" Gabe pulled back part of Joshua's shirt to look at his shoulder. "Let's have a look now…"

There was a decent sized scrape on his shoulder, he had been shoved up against a building.

"He didn't hit me as hard as he would've if Alyssa hadn't caught up to us but he did shove me pretty hard into the library…"

Gabe winced. "Geeze…" He got up going over to his cabinets getting some antibiotic gel. "This is gonna sting a little but it's gonna make it better."

"Alright…" Joshua kept still as it was used wincing a bit. _But not as bad as how sore I was when I woke up after my surgery… This is nothing compared to THAT._

"There…" Gabe put the gel aside, checking other areas to be sure he got everything. "Okay… that should do it. May I ask why you had a hard time sleeping?"

"I kept having nightmares… I keep waking up from them and not being able to fall back asleep…"

"Have you told Li- Your mother?"

"No." He wasn't going to try to lie his way out of it this time. "She's got enough stuff to worry about."

Gabe frowned. "Joshua… I'm pretty sure you're her first priority." _More like I know for fact._

Joshua sighed. "I'm… Fine…"

Gabe tipped his chin up, locking eyes with him.

"... Your facial expression is betraying you. What's really going on?"

Joshua gulped. "I just…" He looked to the side breaking the gaze. "... Everyone else has a dad except for me… And I keep wondering what happened to him… Where he went… Every time I go to sleep something happens and it's like I'm seeing what happened to him… None of 'em are pretty either…"

"Do you wanna talk about it? Or does it hurt too much?"

"Hurts too much doc…"

_Oh kid… If you only… I'm not sure you'd really want to know… _

Joshua looked up at him with a saddened look. "Hey doctor… Can I ask a favor?"

"All ears kid."

"... Can I have a hug?"

Gabe got a surprised look. He didn't expect THAT. AT ALL. But… from the look on Joshua's face… he needed one.

"... C'mere…" Gabe brought his arms around him, holding him close.

Joshua hugged him tightly, hiding part of his face in his lab coat. "Sorry… I just… I miss him…"

Gabe sighed, resting his head against his, stroking his back.

"Shh…"

The boy was quiet as he eventually did relax, sighing a little. _He's really nice…_

"Feeling better?" he asked.

Joshua nodded. "Much."

"I think the only problem here is a half empty heart… something medicine can't fix… But time can… and some help from others." He smiled softly, hauling the boy onto his shoulders. "Well. I had a deal, I find no sickness and I'd let ya go and you can get something from the vending machine."

Joshua grinned holding on. "Thanks Doc. You're awesome."

Gabe smiled, heading out into the hall. He didn't really care at this point if someone saw him with his son on his shoulders. He just cared about Joshua being happy and this seemed to be doing the trick.

"Alright, pick what ya like."

"Lessee…" Joshua looked at the choices. "I want… Gummy bears!"

"Gummy bears it is."

Gabe hit the right buttons, inserting cash and soon gave Joshua his prize.

"There ya go."

"Thanks!" He chirped taking them.

Gabe chuckled. "Enjoy kiddo."

Joshua nodded eating a few.

CLICK!

Gabe froze, looking towards the sound.

_Okay… Who done it?_

The person who did it wasn't even trying to hide. Maria was wearing a broad smirk as she held up her phone. "Busted~"

"Hey it's that demon lady!" Joshua smirked.

"... What'd you call me!?"

"Ehehehe…" Gabe looked up at Joshua. "RUN!"

Gabe charged down the hall way back to his office at full speed, moving Joshua into his arms as he slammed the door shut locking it.

"Worth it. She stopped taking pictures didn't she?"

Gabe stopped to think over that before throwing his head back laughing.

"Heh… you're right!"

Joshua grinned. "Keen eye for details."

Gabe felt a sense of pride hearing that.

_He does take after me._

Gabe ruffled his hair.

"Trait of a good diagnostician."

Joshua chuckled trying to smooth his hair back down. "Heeey... " He perked up though. "Think I could be a doctor too one day?"

"It's possible." Gabe sat on his couch. "Just takes a lot of work and frustration to put up with."

"I go to school with Lucas Kimishima." Joshua deadpanned. "How does that not spell frustration? And I don't mind work… Nothing is just handed to you. My Aunt Drena taught me that!"

_Oh yeah… She would say that…_

"Then I think you got what it takes kid."

"YAY! I'll be the best one ever…" Joshua smirked a little. "Maybe I'll even be better then you."

"Oh so you want to dethrone me as the Master of Deduction eh?" Gabe got up, looking down at his son.

Joshua crossed his arms with a grin that looked exactly like Gabe's. "You scared old man?"

_Oh ho ho. He's asking for it._

"Nope… That's it! Come here you!" He scooped the boy into his arm, messing up his hair. "RAH!"

"HALP!" Joshua laughed squirming. "Monster!"

"Darn right!" Gabe laughed. "The Bush Monster has come for your gummy bears!"

"Nooo! Mine!" Joshua laughed. "They're all mine! No one else's!"

"Not if I get them first! And messy messy hair!" Gabe ruffled his hair for a few more minutes before pulling the boy back into an embrace, sitting down with him on the couch.

Joshua chuckled curling up a little. He sighed happily. "That was fun."

"Good… laughter is one of the best medicines."

"And it doesn't taste bad either."

"Darn right…" Gabe brought his son closer, smiling.

Joshua smiled hugging him, nuzzling a little. "Can we hang out again…? Please?"

"You sure you wanna hang out with a doctor?" Gabe pulled back a little. "I only got so much free time throughout the day… plus you'd have to sit through patients complaining."

"Let me say it again… Or rather put it in perspective… If I can deal with Lucas complaining about math class during our entire lunch break since he doesn't know anyone else yet… I can deal with someone whining about how they don't wanna listen to ya. I want to. Please?" He gave the puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Ack! Alright, we'll just need to be sure it's okay with your mother."

"I'm sure it will! Mom's cool!" _Just gotta word it right…_

"Heh…" _Yeah… She is- Ack! What?! No no don't go there! No turning back!_

Joshua smiled before looking to RONI a bit of an evil glint in his eyes. "And maybe I could learn how to use that…"

Gabe was silent as a grin came across his face.

"RONI does need another friend, she needs to socialize more."

"And what better chance than a kid who just had a bunch of sugar?"

RONI was dead quiet, having nothing to say.

Gabe chuckled. "Scared speechless." He looked at his son, smoothing out his hair.

Joshua sighed happily nuzzling his hand a little.

"So… you wanna be friends with me huh?"

He nodded quickly. "Yeah... You're really cool… And nice… And awesome!"

Gabe felt touched hearing that.

"Kid…"

"It's true…"

Gabe smiled.

"Means a lot hearing that…"

Joshua smiled hugging him again. "Well you are all of those things… You're the coolest doctor here."

Gabe hugged his close. He was mentally cringing a bit, scolding himself.

_If he only knew… He'd probably hate my guts if he knew… _

Joshua curled up a bit closing his eyes. He was content right where he was. _He's safe…_

Gabe lied back a little on the couch, keeping Joshua close, his own eyes sliding shut. He felt relaxed… some sense of peace right at this moment with his son in his arms.

Joshua was quiet… He shifted a little nuzzling a bit but he didn't make a sound…

He was passed out asleep.

Gabe smiled, yawning a bit.

"Guess we're both tired mini doc…" He glanced at the clock. "Yep… nap time…"

Within minutes he too was asleep, his son curled up with him.

oooooo

A few weeks had passed and Joshua was a frequent visitor with Gabe, spending time with him, learning things from him… And sometimes when he wandered off… He found trouble.

"How far do you think it goes?"

"I dunno, thirty feet maybe?"

Currently… Lucas and Joshua were looking into the laundry chute peering down trying to see how far it went. "... I bet you twenty bucks you can't fit into it." Lucas challenged.

"Oh yeah?" Joshua narrowed his eyes. "And how do I know you won't shove me in?"

"You don't but you also run the risk of not getting twenty bucks." Lucas smirked.

…_. Oh I am so dead if anyone catches me but… Twenty bucks… _ "Fine…" Joshua rolled his eyes before making sure no one was watching as he started to climb in.

Instead Lucas shoved him hard as he fell in. "ACK!"

He didn't fall completely through instead getting stuck. "HEY! LUUUUUCAAAAS! LEMME OUT!"

"Hm…. Nope." Lucas closed the door as he started to walk off as Joshua kept calling out for help.

"HEEEELP!"

_Please… someone… ANYONE!_

"JOSHUA WHAT THE HECK?!"

He felt someone grab onto him as they pulled him out… and locked eyes with none other than Gabe.

Joshua sighed in relief and just pointed down the hall at Lucas' retreating back. "He shoved me in…"

Gabe was silent. He looked to see Tomoe and Maria passing by. He got in their path, handing Joshua over to Tomoe.

"Hold him, I'll be back." Gabe took off without missing a beat.

"LUUUUUUUCASSSSSS!"

Tomoe cringed. "Oh boy…"

"... He had it coming." Maria deadpanned.

"He owes me twenty bucks!" Joshua huffed.

Lucas took off running. "HEEEEEELP! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU RED HEADED DEMON!"

"I WANNA LIVE!"

CRASH!

"GOT YA!"

There was a very unmanly shriek let out from the redhead. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"... Please tell me someone got that on tape." Joshua remarked.

Maria had her phone out smirking.

"Yep."

Few minutes later Gabe returned, dusting himself off.

"Oi…"

"Dr. Cunningham… Please tell me we won't be delivering a body bag back to Naomi…" Tomoe said handing Joshua back over to him.

"I didn't kill him, just scared him within an inch of his life."

"Even better." Joshua smirked.

… _He really is turning out like his father… _

"Alright, come on kiddo."

Gabe headed back to his office, the girls quickly catching the moment on their phones.

"Seriously… That is adorable." Maria commented. "Who would've thought he'd go soft?"

"Well… guess Joshua has something special that brings out that softer side." Tomoe smiled. "Which I don't mind seeing…"

"Agreed… Plus… This is going to come in handy down the road."

"Oh yes…"

In his office Gabe was hearing the whole story. He shook his head a little.

"Kid… 20 bucks ain't worth getting shoved down a laundry chute. You could've gotten hurt."

"I offered to climb in. He didn't say he was gonna shove me in-"

"Back up… CLIMBED IN!?"

Joshua instantly regretted saying that as he nodded slowly. "... Yeah… The bet was to see if I'd fit…"

"Kid…"

"I won't do it again!"

"Good… Like I said, you could've gotten hurt." Gabe sighed, messing up his hair. "I won't stay mad but just… please… I'd hate to see you get hurt over something stupid."

Joshua nodded quickly. "I'll be more careful… Promise… I won't do anything else stupid."

"Good… But to be fair… I've had my fair share of knucklehead moments… no one is perfect…"

Joshua tilted his head curious. "Like what?"

"I get into a lot of bets with Maria… I really shouldn't but she has her way of just roping me in… and vice versa. For one whole day over 50 bucks we challenged each other to try and keep a rabbit concealed in our respective work areas… mine… got out… and Esha about nearly had my head."

Joshua was quiet before he started cracking up. "OH MY GOSH!"

Gabe smiled a bit, shrugging his shoulders.

"Back then I was steaming mad but I look back laughing at how stupid it was. Got back at Maria later with a bucket of ice water… Though then again that's always my usual payback. Works like a charm."

"We just have a weakness for bets… Lucas once offered to bring me lunch for an entire week if I took our history teacher's hair piece when he was napping on the job and kept it in my locker for two weeks…. Guess who won?"

"Hm…" He looked at Joshua seeing a confident look. "... You little trouble maker."

"He never figured out it was me. I got a whole week of that Little Guy's cooking and here's the icing on the cake…" Joshua was grinning now. "... I put it in Luc's desk so he got pinned for it."

Gabe threw his head back laughing, ruffling Joshua's hair.

"Scratch trouble maker, you're a little devil."

"The devil's a part time student." Joshua laughed.

Gabe wiped away a tear before bringing Joshua into his arms.

"Good kid… but can be a trouble maker… But most importantly." He tapped Joshua's chest right where his heart was. "Good of heart."

Joshua smiled feeling some pride swell up. "You mean that?"

"Every word of it."

He hugged him tightly. "You're the best doctor ever!"

Gabe tightened his hug around him. "Oh Joshua…"

"It's true…"

Gabe smiled. "My mini doc…"

Joshua smiled. "My best friend…

Gabe's look softened hearing that. He stroked Joshua's hair, closing his eyes.

_My son… _

Joshua sighed happily closing his own.

_He really is the best… Like a dad…_


	4. The Late Rose

She wandered about the field of flowers, keeping to herself. It was a quiet night tonight… nothing to be heard.. and nothing to be seen. As it should be in this place… as it should be for Rosalia Rossellini.

Rosalia sighed as she looked at the area where her body once laid, seeing no trace of it now. All that was there was a mound of dirt from all the digging that had been done to harvest the flowers that had been around her. She saw them do it… she saw everything… she had seen where everything had gone and how everything turned out. She was glad her warnings had not been in vain… but now it just seemed to much to stay where she had gone.

_It… It just hurts too much to be there… and brother can't see me… or Maria… or anyone…_

She sniffled, wiping away some of her tears as she lied down in her old spot, curling up. This had been a pattern now… and the sadness just wouldn't leave her… She wish it would stop… or that she could just some how leave the Earth… yet something was keeping her here.

"Why weep young child?"

Rosalia's eyes snapped open as she sat up, seeing a young woman standing not too far from her. She was dressed in white and black. She was pale with long white hair and shining green eyes. She smiled gently… giving a motherly kind of look.

Rosalia gave a confused look. "W-Who are you…? How can you see me…?"

"I am Phantova." The woman gave a bow. "I am the mother of the ghost guardians. I can see you, for I am a spirit myself."

"I… I see… It's nice to meet you… ghost guardians…? I don't think I've heard of them…" Rosalia gave a bow of her head in respect. _It's been so long since I could talk to someone… Really speak to them…_

"We are not well known… as it should since we are of the many unseen protectors… I look after all the spirit children to help them find peace after passing away so young."

Rosalia lowered her head a bit. "I should be happy right… That I was able to help them stop it…? … So why do I still feel horrible? I… I just wanted friends…"

Phantova made her way over to her, taking her hands in hers. "Some spirits just aren't ready to pass on to heaven yet. Trust me… you are not alone my dear…"

"Thanks… I guess I'm just… Not sure what I want… No one can see me… Or hear me unless I force all my energy out but that just makes me even more tired… And at one point I didn't even look like me anymore… I just… Want a chance…" Rosalia looked up. "I'm sorry…"

Phantova cupped one of her cheeks in her hand. "It's alright Rosalia… You have someone you want to be with don't you?" Phantova's look softened. "A young man named Erhuard…"

She nodded. "He's my big brother… He's a good man… But so alone now…"

"I see…" Phantova stroked her cheek. "I can not blame you Rosalia… I've met many who have been in your position… and I can give you something that could remedy it."

"You can…?" Rosalia relaxed a little as her curiosity grew. "... How?"

"As I told… I am the mother of the ghost guardians… The ghost guardians are children I find that have a hard time passing. I call them to my garden to help them find peace… either helping them pass on… or let them become a ghost guardian so they have another chance at life and protect the world they live in along with the ones they love if they have any."

Her eyes widened. _I can protect Erhuard… I can keep him safe… _ "I'm in."

"Then come with me child…"

* * *

They flew for what only felt like minutes till they found themselves a beautiful garden that didn't seem to be located anywhere. Almost like it just… appeared.

"Welcome to my home… the Ghost Garden." Phantova said as they landed.

Rosalia looked around in awe, seeing the trees, the other spirits… It was beautiful… She could even see a large field of flowers. "It's gorgeous…"

"I do my best to keep it a welcome place…" She lead her along to one of the areas thick with trees, looking up one that had a huge hole in it. "Jose?"

A green and blue anthro cat poked it's head out of the tree, his red eyes seeming to have a slightly irritated look, but soon relaxed when it saw Phantova. "Yes Frannie?"

"Do we have any left over ghost fruit from the last harvest?" Phantova gestured to Rosalia. "I found this young child wandering… and she wishes to be a ghost guardian."

Jose nodded. "One sec." He disappeared back into his tree before coming out with an odd looking fruit in one of his paws. "Here ya go, freshest of the bunch."

Phantova took it, nodding. "Thank you Jose."

Jose nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a ghost guardian to teach a lesson in who is the best hunter." Jose disappeared without another word.

Rosalia smiled giggling a bit. "Well he seems interesting…" She said turning to Phantova. "I'm ready… Just say the word."

Phantova offered the fruit to her. "Just bite into this and you will obtain a new spirit body."

She took it giving a nod before biting into it. Rosalia felt a rush of energy go through her as her light blond hair turned pure white, one of her eyes fading into a shining green as her form became solid. When it was over she looked at herself before smiling. "I… I feel like myself again…"

Phantova smiled. "Good… when Jose is done with his business he'll get you some armor… for now I think rest is in order." she looked toward the rest of the garden. "Martin!"

A young boy dressed in white, grey and black armor flew up. "Yes, Mother?"

"Be a dear and show Rosalia here around, she's our newest member of our family."

Martin nodded. "Of course, Mother."

Phantova nodded, heading off, leaving the two alone.

Martin extended a hand to her.

"Name's Martin."

Rosalia shook his hand. "Rosalia Rosselini. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." He grinned. "I'll show you around and get you settled in."

She giggled. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot. Lead the way."

"Right this way."

* * *

"W-WHOA!"

CRASH!

Rosalia groaned letting herself flop forward, phased halfway into a tree and halfway out. She was still getting the hang of intangibility… And at times… It got old. "At this rate I might as well wear this tree!"

"It'd be a good look for ya." A boy snickered.

"Shut up Jackie." Rosalia blew a piece of hair out of her face. _At least it's progress…_

"Be easy on her Jackie." Martin smirked at him. "You were basically wearing bushes."

Jackie turned a little red. "S-Shush! At least I looked good in them!"

"Pfft Bush Jackie ah good times…"

"Yeah not a fresh one anymore Marty." Jackie smirked. "Come down to Canada with me sometime."

Martin shuddered, backing away a little. "I'll pass."

Jackie shrugged. "Your choice! Good times… Good times…"

Rosalia raised an eyebrow. "Why do you wanna drag everyone to Canada?"

"One: Canadian bacon… Two: Zombies! Three: Zombies."

"... Oh yeah… I can't blame Martin. I wouldn't want to be around a bunch of brain dead man eaters either."

"Rather be just off protecting people from phantoms… or visiting Resurgam." Martin crossed his arms. "Though then again I had the honor of both with that Skeleton Reaper fiasco."

Jackie cringed. "Yikes… That was really not good…"

"Resurgam… That's where my brother works…" Rosalia sighed. "I hope he's okay…"

"I kept him safe for ya Rose…" Martin gave a reassuring look. "I protected him."

She sighed in relief. "Thanks Martin." She phased out of the tree hugging him. "You're a good friend… And a good guardian…"

Martin smiled, hugging her back. "I do my best."

Rosalia smiled. "You are."

"So… You ever planning on VISITING that brother?" Jackie asked.

Rosalia lowered her head a little. "I… I just don't know yet…"

"Well it's been a good long while… and if you want I could go with you." Martin offered.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all."

Rosalia smiled a little. "Thanks Martin… Let's go tonight then… If that's okay."

"Fine with me. We visit Resurgam tonight."

* * *

Erhuard sat in his office, keeping to himself. It had been a long day of work and he was exhausted. He slumped in his chair a little, sighing.

_It's nice to finally rest a little… _

Unseen to him, Rosalia had made her way through Resurgam until she found his office. She kept invisible and quiet looking in on him. _He looks well… He looks tired but he looks like he's been taking care of himself… Good… I know how hard he works…_

He got up, stretching a bit before going over to an incense he had near his window, lighting it. He closed his eyes, smiling a little.

"For you Rose… as always… you always liked it when father burned incense for us."

Her eyes lit up as she took in the scent. _Roses… Just like my name… He remembers…Oh brother…_

He sat back down in his chair, looking at the last of his paper work.

"Well… I guess I should probably head home…"

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Tomoe entered the room, a gentle smile on her face.

"Evening."

Erhuard looked to her smiling a bit. "Evening yourself. Late shift?"

"Yes. Few operations and all, just came to check on you."

"I'm alright… Just resting, it's been a long day… Been here since…" He looked at the clock. "... Seven AM…"

"Oh you must be exhausted then…" Tomoe made her way over, stroking his hair a little. "Worked yourself to the bone."

Erhuard relaxed nuzzling her hand a little. "It's worth it… It's all worth it in the end… Doesn't change how tiring it is but… I'm content."

"I'm glad Erhuard…"

He nodded bringing an arm around her. "Thank you Tomoe… And thanks for checking on me."

"Anytime…" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

Erhuard smiled returning the gesture. "I love you too."

Rosalia watched them, trying really hard not to squeal… grateful for Martin who was able to help keep her mouth clamped for her.

"Easy now." Martin whispered. "Don't wanna ruin the moment."

Rosalia nodded quickly. _Just so happy for him! He has a GIRLFRIEND! I'll have a SISTER IN LAW!_

Martin chuckled. "He seems very happy with her."

"Yeah…" She giggled a little. "They're adorable…"

Martin nodded. "Maybe we should leave 'em be… I know you really wanted to see your brother… but…"

"No, no I agree." Rosalia held up her hands in surrender. "I am not ruining a romantic moment for my big brother. Goes against all the pestering I did when he was in high school."

"Right… we can visit him another time. Just glad to know he's doing alright."

"Me too. Thanks Martin… Let's head back… Make sure Jackie hasn't infested the place with dead things."

"Right away then."

With that they took off, Rosalia looking back to see her brother and his partner share a kiss. "... Awww!" She was outside… She could squeal all she wanted. "SO CUTE!"

Martin grabbed her arm, flying off with her.

"Alright let's get you away from the cute before you blow your cover!"

"I'm sorry! I can't help it! I'm weak for cute things!"

Martin shook his head chuckling.

"You never cease to amuse me."

Rosalia laughed. "I assure you I'll do my best to keep doing so!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way!"

She smirked before flying past him. "Last one back is an undead snail!''

"You're on!"

"Try to beat me then!"

_I may not be alive anymore… But I have a home… I have friends… And my brother is doing just fine… And I'll do everything I can to keep protecting him…_

_A dead rose… Can still bloom._


	5. Helping Her Soar

Hank waited patiently outside at Atlus Mall. Today was a day off for him. He was looking forward to it. He did enjoy saving lives but it never hurt to take a breather. Not like he wasn't putting his helping lives job on hold.

Quite the opposite.

Soon enough, he saw the person he was waiting for come into view.

_Claire._

He smiled making his way towards her.

"Afternoon Claire."

"Hey…"

Hank got a worried look, seeing she wasn't as upbeat as she usually was. She wasn't hyper in any sense, but her smile wasn't present, and she seemed to have a haunted look in her eyes… along with exhaustion.

"Everything alright? You don't look well…"

Claire let out a bitter chuckle.

"Oh just fine and dandy…"

_Oh dear… I know that chuckle. Something is not right in her life…_

"Claire… are you sure you're still up for shopping? You look like you could use a rest."

Claire lowered her head. "Doc… I…"

Hank tipped her chin up, bending over a little so they had eye contact.

"Claire… you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Claire nodded.

"I promise I won't tell anyone else… I want to help you."

"... Can we go somewhere private? Here is not a good place."

"Of course. Follow me."

Hank lead her off, bringing her to a small garden like area near nice little house.

"Where are we…?" Claire looked around perplexed.

"This is my home." Hank answered. "I keep my own garden outside the hospital. It's nice place for me to meditate when I'm stressed or need to ponder over something."

Claire looked at the garden amazed. "It's beautiful…"

Hank nodded, leading her into the garden, sitting down with her.

"Private, just like you asked. No one here but us." Hank took one of her hands into his gently. "Just start wherever you want… and you don't have to tell me everything. Only what you're comfortable with."

Claire nodded before going quiet, her head lowering again. Hank sat patiently, not daring to say anything. He was concerned when he saw some tears slipping out.

"I… I can't stand him still… I… I just can't stand being around him sometimes… Yet I want to fix it too…"

Hank didn't need her to tell her who she was talking about. He had a good idea based on past conversations.

"Your father?"

Claire nodded.

"He just acts like he did nothing wrong to mom… Then… AUGH!" She gripped the ground with her free hand. "Then yells at me for what I almost did to myself… That was months ago, can he just let it go? I'm trying to be better… I really am… Why can't he see that?"

Hank frowned. "Oh Claire…" He cupped one of her cheeks in his hand, wiping away some of the tears. "I'm sorry…"

She looked up at him pain in her eyes. "He thinks he's so freaking perfect… Thinks that he didn't mess anything up… Thinks I just did it for attention… Like I wanted attention for trying to kill myself! I was depressed, I was hurt and IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT!"

Hank sighed. "Some people don't want to take responsibility for anything they might've caused… Including accepting they hurt others with what they did."

She nodded lowering her gaze. "Yeah… Like I said… I can't stand him sometimes… Part of me wants to be around him and fix it…. And part of me wants to tell him to go shove off and die in a hole… And I mean that… I really do…"

Hank moved closer, bringing the young woman into an embrace.

"You're upset… and I get it… You're suffering from past events that are hard to let go and you wish whoever was responsible would just disappear. I get it."

Claire curled up a bit in his arms closing her eyes. "Yeah… That's exactly it… I just… I'm trying to get better about everything… About the whole trust issues too…" She bit her lip. "Honestly before the whole "broke some bones trying to end it all" I even tried to cut my older brother out of my life… I thought he was going to go bad too… You just… When you're like that… It's hard… It's really hard to see the good in people…"

"And see the good in life…" Hank stroked her hair. "I know that feeling too… I almost gave up on humanity as it were… I almost started to believe that there weren't good people anymore… but then I remembered those around me… My friends… You. It brought me hope again… and reminded me that doing the right thing is not always going to be accepted right away. It takes time."

She leaned into his hand relaxing. "And I'm really thankful you've been there…" Claire looked up. "I'm sorry you had to go through the same stuff… Well… Not exactly the same but the feelings…"

Hank nodded. "War leaves a mark on you you can never remove… Life can make the wound worse, but then you find a way around it and learn to cope. And it helps prepare you to help others… especially those who need someone who can understand."

Claire brought her arms around him. "Yeah… Thanks for all this… Seriously…"

Hank held her close. "Anytime Claire… I care about you… I want you to be able to soar like you should be able to. Shine in the world."

She smiled keeping close. "You're a sweet guy… You really are…"

Hank rested his chin atop her head.

"I do my best…"

"And you are… Thanks Doc…"

"You're welcome Claire."

_I'm gonna fly… No matter what…. I will… _


	6. The Mirage

"_I'm sorry my dear daughter… but she's gone… Mariko isn't coming back… I'm so sorry Tomoe."_

"No…" Tomoe sniffled as she brought her knees to her chest, keeping hidden in the garden. She wanted to be left alone. She didn't even want Hanzoe around. She just wanted to be alone… to take everything in.

"She can't be gone… She promised she'd watch me blossom… become as pretty as she is… She promised…" She buried her face in kimono, sobbing. "She promised!"

"Who promised?"

Tomoe blinked looking up. Before her was a girl who looked about her age with short blond hair and brown eyes. She had a kimono on that had cloud and sun patterns on it. Tomoe had never seen this girl before in her life… and as far as she knew there wasn't anyone else that was supposed to be visiting the Tachibana home currently.

Tomoe backed away a little, getting in a defensive stance.

"Who are you? How did you get in?"

The girl shrugged.

"I walked in of course, and my name is Miranda."

Tomoe tilted her head a bit. "Miranda…?" _But that's a foreign name…_

"Yep, that's me. So tell me… who promised?"

Tomoe's face fell as she lowered her head. "My mother…"

Miranda frowned. "Ah…" She sat beside her. "My condolences…"

"It's… It's okay…" The girl sniffled a bit. "I… I miss her…"

Miranda stroked her back a little.

"Loss is hard…"

She nodded sighing shakily. "I want her back…. She promised she'd be there…"

"What's your name?"

"Tomoe… Tomoe Tachibana…"

"Strong name… it's nice to meet you Tomoe…" Miranda seemed to hum in thought. "Tell me… what's something that always makes you smile when you see it?"

Tomoe blinked. "C-Cherry blossoms… I like cherry blossoms…"

Miranda brought one of her sleeved hands forward, waving a it a bit and right before Tomoe's eyes, a flower appeared in Miranda's hand.

"Tada!" She said, handing it to Tomoe.

"Whoa…" Tomoe took it, looking at it. "How'd you do that? I've never seen a ninjutsu technique like that before!"

"Magic." Miranda giggled, putting the flower in Tomoe's hair, making another one appear. "See?"

"Yeah… That's really amazing!" Tomoe was wide eyed but she was smiling. "Make another, make another!"

Miranda obliged her, making another one.

"Tada!"

Tomoe giggled a bit, clapping. "Amazing! Like a magical girl!"

Miranda smiled. "Something like that I suppose."

Tomoe smiled. "Thank you… I feel a little better."

"Good…" Miranda looked her over. "Tell me Tomoe… If you could have powers… like a dream… what would you want to have?"

"I'd wanna be a real ninja! Like the others in my family… Like my father… I wanna be strong… I wanna be fast… I wanna do everything!"

Miranda giggled. "Such a big dreamer… I like that… and right now… you could have one of the most wonderful dreams in the world… If you let me help you."

Tomoe nodded quickly. "I'd like that… I… I'm tired of feeling sad…"

Miranda grinned. "Then I can help fix that."

She backed away from Tomoe, back flipping into the air, her appearance changing a little bit. Her ears became pointed, her eyes faded to amber and her kimono became a shirt with sleeves too long for Miranda, and light blue shorts with cloud patterns on them. She landed with grace, grinning.

"Things are not always what they seem Tomoe. Ever hear of Dream World Trolls?"

Tomoe shook her head eyes wide in wonder. "No… Never…"

"Well, you just met one. My actual name is Mirage." She gave a bow. "I'm what they call a Daydream Troll, a bringer of good dreams to all, especially those who are sad… Though sometimes dreams aren't enough. Sometimes you gotta be there in person."

"Wow… That's incredible." Tomoe smiled. "And it helped too...You made me smile… Thank you for that."

Mirage nodded. "Now how about we get you settled into a nice dream hm?" She grinned. "You can be whatever you want and you can go wherever you want."

"I'd like that a lot. Maybe… I could meet some other kids?" She asked hopefully. "I don't have many friends… I'd like to make some if I could…"

Mirage grinned. "You come to the right troll… Get comfy."

Tomoe lied down as Mirage sprinkled some kind of dust on her, causing her to fall asleep. Soon enough Tomoe found herself in an open field. It was beautiful. the grass was green, there were trees with flowers in full bloom. Mirage was right beside her, looking her over.

"Wow… Check that out."

Tomoe looked at herself, seeing was dressed in a warrior garb, decorated with flowers.

She squealed a little twirling a bit. "Wow! Just like I imagined… Sometimes I'd daydream and I'd look like this in them… This is amazing!"

Mirage giggled. "You get to be whatever you want here. And I'll be here to help you." Mirage gave a bow. "I shall be your personal traveling troll when you're here in Dream World."

Tomoe smiled bowing in return. "I appreciate that Mirage… Thanks."

"New kid?"

Both looked to see another girl coming up, an older boy, possibly a troll considering his appearance, floating beside her.

"You find a companion Mirage?" the boy asked.

"Yes I did Illuis! This is Tomoe! Our newest Dream Runner!"

The girl grinned. "Cool!"

Tomoe looked at the girl, seeing she was dressed in a well designed out that was simple, but perfect for easy movement. She had a tiger tail and ears to match.

The girl held a hand out to her.

"My name is Maria."

Tomoe took her hand. "Like Mirage said I'm Tomoe.. I like your ears, they're cute."

"Thanks!" Maria stood proud. "I take pride in them. I'm the mighty tigress of the Dream Maze!"

"Wow… Then I'll be the the best warrior of the Dream Maze!" Tomoe tried her best determined look. "Evil doers beware!"

"HECK YEAH!"

Mirage and Illuis looked to each other.

"I think these two are gonna get along juuuust fine."

"C'mon Tomoe let's go find some Nightmare Trolls and show 'em what's boss!"

"Okay!"

The two girls took off, the trolls chasing after them.

"ACK! NO MARIA! WAIT!"

"TOMOE!"

"I'll bite ya if you stop me Illuis!"

"I'm brave! It's against the path of honor to cower in fear!"

Mirage and Illuis groaned.

_By the name of Night and Day what have we done?!_


	7. Our Heritage

"Mama! Mama! Wait for me!"

Lisbeth Stiles chuckled as she stopped in her tracks, waiting for her 10 year old son to catch up to her. He had stopped to pick up a stick he found and had been having his fun drawing in the sand of the Angeles Bay Beach.

"Looks like you found a nice stick there my little one." Lisbeth smiled, looking at it.

Derek nodded. "A-huh! Think I could keep it? I can wash it off and stuff! Maybe I could make something out of it!"

Lisbeth nodded.

"It's perfect for carving, but let's leave it here on the shore. The salt water will ruin it."

"Right… You think I might be able to… do what you do?"

Lisbeth's smile faded.

"I don't know my dear… you haven't shown the signs so… I'm afraid not."

"Okay… It's fine… I still get to be with you after all."

Lisbeth smiled returned as she patted his head.

"That's my boy… Come on. Get your shirt off along with your glasses and sandals."

Derek did as told as his mother made her way into the water, him following her not too long after. As soon as they were far enough into the water Lisbeth immersed herself completely, a glow coming around her, her legs coming together as a shiny blue fish tail with a crescent shaped finn, and her shirt being replaced with a red scaled shirt. Light blue glow marks formed on her arms and chest as she let out a sigh of relief, emerging from the surface as her trueself. A mermaid of the sea.

Derek cheered as he swam over to his mother, hugging her.

"Still awesome whenever it happens! Can't wait till I can do that!"

Lisbeth smiled, holding her child close.

"One day you will my child… we just have to be patient. Late bloomers happen."

Derek nodded.

"Can we go see the others? If we can?"

"They shouldn't be too far from the surface, after all, not many humans out today."

They swam out to sea, Derek riding on his mother's back when the waves got too strong for him to swim against. They finally reached a little rock island where other merfolk were swimming around or were sunning themselves on the rocks.

"Oi! Look who is here with her little one!" a merman called out as Lisbeth came into view. "Lisbeth and her little chum Derek."

Lisbeth chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Hello to you too Will, glad to see you're doing well."

Will nodded. "Glad to see you doing well yourself Lisbeth, along with your little chum there." Will frowned a little noticing Derek didn't have a tail. "No tail yet huh?"

"Sadly… But there's still hope."

"Right, either way he's still one of us." Will swam over to them, ruffling Derek's hair. "Tail or not."

Derek laughed, trying to smooth his hair out.

"That tickles!"

Lisbeth smirked. "Then by all means keep at it Will!"

Will laughed maniacally, pulling Derek into the water.

"RAH! I'M GONNA EAT YOU!"

"WAH!" Derek squealed squirming as he laughed. "NOOO! I wanna live!"

Another mermaid swam up to Lisbeth, chuckling.

"Oh dear sister, seems like yesterday you and John were at the beach and Derek was born."

Lisbeth smiled wistfully remembering. "Indeed Allison… He was such a tiny thing… So strong but so small too… And I remember John was so happy… I was happy too… Derek was all we hoped for."

"I do worry though… Yes he was born with his tail… but now… it almost seems like the gene skipped him. It usually shows around this age."

"I worry about him too but… Late bloomers happen... But I know one thing…" Lisbeth shoved her sister playfully. "Your kid better not show him up by getting it first!"

"Oh pish posh don't even start because I don't have a kid yet!"

"Yeah, thankfully for me so Derek can catch up! You reds…"

"Blues."

"Girls, you're both gorgeous, let's not fight now." Will said as he swam over holding Derek in his arms.

Lisbeth and Allison laughed. "Just the usual, Will. No worries."

"We're not savages now… And lookie here…" Allison gave a pout to Derek. "My sweet little nephew and no hugs for his aunt?"

Derek stretched his arms around to her.

"Hug!"

Allison smiled hugging him, ruffling his hair a little. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Oh you're so cute!"

Derek giggled, cuddling his aunt. "And little!"

"Very little." She smiled holding him close. "You're gonna be breaking girls hearts one day though… Gonna have to give your mom a warning before running off."

"Oh mermaids will just be flocking to him when he gets older." Will looked him over. "He's got his father's looks and as we all know, said looks won a mermaid over VERY easily."

Lisbeth grinned. "Well, he was also a gentleman… Something I hope my little boy will be... After all… I want him to get married too one day."

"Eeeewww!" Derek gave a grossed out look. "Girls are gross!"

"But what about your mother and aunt?" Will asked. "They're girls."

"... Aunt Allison is Aunt Allison and Mama's Mama! They don't count!" Derek said sticking his nose in the air. "That's a fact!"

Will shook his head. "Ah youngin's…"

"Entertaining as ever."

All looked to see a young girl stick her head out of the water, though unlike the rest of them her skin was more patterned after a shark and had a set of armor on.

"And lo and behold we have a predator born in our midst, and it's our dear Loralie!"

Loralie grinned, showing sharpened teeth. "Couldn't help but overhear all the fun. What's this about marriage and girls? Surely we aren't sending Lisbeth's little one off already?"

"Oh he's too young for that. And he certainly isn't ready for girls himself." Will chuckled. "Girls got stuff on them he don't want."

"Yeah! Cooties! … And maybe barnacles!"

Loralie threw her head back laughing. "Oh sounds like a healthy boy to me!"

Derek rolled his eyes. "I'm serious! The day I fall in love is the day I grow wings!"

"Oh dear, let's not go there." Will chuckled. "Don't want to give your mother a heart attack."

Derek looked to his mother. "... Yeah. I want Mama around a long time…" He reached for her. "... Hug?"

Lisbeth smiled, bringing her child into her arms. "Of course my little one…"

Derek cuddled up to her sighing happily. "Love you!"

"I love you too."

Derek smiled, keeping close… starting to shiver a little.

"Looks like someone needs to get out of the water for a bit." Will frowned.

Lisbeth frowned, stroking her son's back. "Yeah, too much and he's going to get sick… I better get him ready to go home… I wish we could stay longer but you know how it is…"

"We understand Lissy, take care." Will patted Derek's head. "You too little chum."

"I will! Bye Will! Bye Auntie!" Derek waved as Lisbeth started the trek back to the beach.

"Did you have fun?" She asked as she swam.

Derek nodded. "Sure did Mama!"

Lisbeth smiled. "I'm glad… We can go back there as much as you'd like… But next time remind me to find something I can bring with us that can keep you dried off and warm… I don't want you getting sick… I'm sure last thing we both want is a trip to the doctor…"

"Right…" Derek huddled close to his mother. "I love you Mama…"

Lisbeth nuzzled her son kissing his head. "I love you too… So much Derek."

Derek sighed happily. "One day I'll just be like everyone else…"

"You'll be yourself… Never try to be normal… Our Heritage is far from that my dearest…"

"Right."

"But most important… No matter what… You're still my little healer… Still my little boy… And you are loved so much."

"Yay!"

Lisbeth chuckled as she turned her gaze ahead to the shore.

_One day he'll find his path… Merman or not… I know my son. He's going to go places in this world… He'll shine…_


	8. His Name

"That should be it for today, doctor."

CR-S01 sighed in relief as Tomoe said those words. He had been doing operations all morning and he felt exhausted.

"Good, I need some rest."

Tomoe smiled. "You've earned it."

He smiled a little. "I'm just glad it's gone well today…" He had been grateful to be able to come back to Resurgam and work as a surgeon again. Even with the reminder that he was brought back here to work of his sentence.

_But it's not the reason __**I**_ _wanted to come back… I came back to save lives… That's all that matters. _

"Hey, Kid!"

CR-S01 turned his head to see Gabe coming towards him and Tomoe.

"Dr. Cunningham, what is it?" Tomoe asked.

"Just got a call from Naomi, she said it was something concerning Professor Sartre."

CR-S01's eyes got wide.

_My father?_

"What is it?" He asked, feeling a bit of worry.

Gabe had a piece of paper in his hand. He held it up before speaking again. "The address of his home in Cumberland… She says there's things in there that haven't been touched in years."

_Could it...?_ "May I?" He asked as it was handed to him. He looked the address over, feeling familiarity creep into his mind.

_221A… _"I need to go there."

"Naomi thought you would say that, she sent Little Guy over to transport you, he's waiting outside."

"Tell her I say thank you."

Gabe nodded before walking out.

Tomoe looked at the address in wonder. "Do you think you've been to this place?"

CR-S01 looked up at her after glancing at it. "It feels familiar enough… It won't hurt to try." He said quietly, trying not to have too much hope.

_Wouldn't surprise me if he burnt my belongings… After all, it'd just be a reminder…_

"Will you be alright by yourself?"

"I-I'll be fine…Thank you though." He said, bidding her goodbye before heading to meet the agent.

As told, Little Guy waited out front for CR-S01. The exchange between them was short and they immediately departed. As they drove down the neighborhood that the address was located in… a lot of it started to seem familiar to CR-S01. He let his mind wander through the familiarities… trying to see if any of them could link him to more of his memories.

_Did I go out much when I was under Professor Sartre's care…? Did I play with anyone…?_

He looked at each of the houses carefully but nothing came to him. Then one stood out to him. It looked a bit older than the other ones. It was nicely kept and had a small garden in the front. Looking closely, he could see an elderly woman tending to the flowers.

_A gardener…_ Squinting a bit he could also make out the form of Naomi Kimishima who stood off to the side of the front door, watching them pull up.

_Alright… It's now or never._ He thanked Little Guy after getting out before making his way over to Naomi.

"Dr. Kimishima." He greeted.

"Doctor." She nodded. "It's dusty in there, I didn't move anything and nothing's been touched for what appears to be years. You're free to look inside if you want to."

He nodded. "Alright...Thank you." CR-S01 murmured before walking inside looking around.

It was dark, some picture frames were on the floor hiding what they contained. It was dusty… but it felt familiar. The equipment in one room, the furniture in another. It felt… right.

_Upstairs...There's something up there…_ He thought, feeling drawn to the second floor, making his way until he found a room.

It looked as if whoever was there had not been there for a long time. Intending to come back but never did.

Memories echoed around him as he scanned the room. He could hear Professor Sartre's voice along with Rosalia's.

_You're my son now. I will teach you everything I know._

_Big Brother! Can we play now? You've been studying all day!_

He walked further into the room, seeing the stacks of files and three desks that were set up in the room.

_One for me, one for Professor Sartre, and one for Rosalia._

He made his way over to one that was cluttered with files and books. Titles he recognized like Grey's Anatomy.

_I read a copy of this… so often it fell apart…_ He recalled picking up the book. It had been well loved. He gently set it down, moving some of the papers aside.

He looked through the papers carefully till something caught his eye. Peeking out from under a few files was a black notebook with something written on it.

_What… is this?_ CR-S01 thought picking it up, eyes widening when he saw the title, unknowingly letting out a small gasp.

_**Erhuard's Medical Journal.**_

oooooo

Outside the house, Naomi was waiting for the surgeon, sighing to herself a little. She wondered briefly if this was a good idea after all.

The gardener CR-S01 had seen outside the house had watched him since he got out of the car. The look on her face right when he got out of the car… One would've thought she had seen a ghost. After he entered the house she continued her gardening… but she couldn't stop thinking about him.

_He looked so much like him… I need to be sure._

The gardener got up and walked over to Naomi.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Naomi turned her head to her. "Yes, Ma'am?" _She looks as if something startled her…_

"That young man I saw go into the house just now… Who was that?"

_Well… if she worked here when he was still under Albert's care… she might be able to help figure it out..._ "He's a client of mine and a colleague as well. He's called CR-S01." She replied glancing back checking to see if he was coming down the stairs. Seeing nothing, she glanced back to the gardener.

"My eyes are old… I didn't get a good look at him, but… tell me… Does he look anything like this young boy?"

The gardener pulled out her wallet, showing a picture. In the picture was her, obviously quite a few years younger than she was now, with a young boy who looked around six years of age.

Naomi looked at the picture closely examining it. The red eyes, the dark hair and pale skin of the child in the picture was a dead ringer. The child looked like CR-S01 if he had been a child.

"Actually… he looks quite a bit like him."

The gardener's eyes were wide.

"Erhuard…" she whispered. "Miss… Is this man a doctor? A surgeon to be more precise?"

Naomi was surprised at the question but nodded. "Yes… Actually, he saved me and my daughter… you could say this is me paying back what he did."

The gardener smiled. "It has to be… Excuse me."

Without another thought, the gardener made her way into the house before Naomi could stop her.

Naomi hurried after her. "Hey, wait a second!"

Inside, CR-S01 was leaning up against a wall, sitting on the floor looking at the journal in his hands. Voices echoed in his mind, of a time long ago.

"_Just for you my, little one."_

"_Thank you Auntie! Oh thank you!"_

_These memories… _he thought, groaning a bit from the pain in his head.

The gardener could hear him groaning and followed the sound till she found him. She gasped quietly as she took in his features. She quietly approached him. She didn't want to accidentally scare him. He seemed to be in a trance from what she could tell.

CR-S01 flipped through the book trying his best not to cry out. More memories were flooding in. He remembered someone who had come by often… Someone who had taught him things when he was young… before Professor Sartre was part of his life.

_She was so kind… I remember her smile…_

The gardener knelt beside him.

_I shouldn't disturb him… But I gotta know for sure…_

"Erhuard?" she said softly.

His head shot up. "Y-Yes?" He responded just as quiet. His eyes landed on the gardener as he took in her features. _She… seems familiar… older, but familiar…_

Her hair was nice brown color that had been a little dulled with age. She didn't appear too elderly to him, her face only sustained a few wrinkles around the eyes and mouth. But if anything caught his attention it was her eyes. They were a nice dark brown with a tint of red… they were kind eyes.

_Her eyes…_ "You… look very familiar.." "_Be better than your father, Erhuard."_

"As do you, young man…" she glanced down at the journal in his hands. She smiled at it. "I remember that journal… It was a gift."

"You gave it to someone you cared about…" he said, trying to think back. "... Do you remember telling someone to be better then their father?"

The woman nodded. "Everyday… to my little nephew, Erhuard Muller."

He looked up after glancing back down at the journal. "He read for hours and hours, wrote until his hands were sore trying to remember everything… and… he loved you more than he loved his own parents.."

"I was the only one who was willing to take care of him… I was the only one who saw him as a child… He meant the world to me." _You meant the world to me._

CR-S01 felt tears sting his eyes, he glanced down feeling everything coming back.

"... Aunt Miriam..." He murmured.

She smiled as tears ran down her face. "Yes?"

CR-S01 … Erhuard, looked up, tears running down his own. "I missed you..."

"Erhuard… Oh my little one!" she threw her arms around him, bringing him close to her.

Erhuard hugged her tightly, resting his head on her shoulder. "Aunt Miriam..."

She stroked his hair gently. "You're alive… Oh thank the heavens you're alive… I thought you were gone forever."

He nuzzled her hand a little, relaxing a bit. "I was lost… but I'm here now… I won't disappear again… I promise."

"That's my nephew…" she pulled back a little, cupping his right cheek in her hand. "Look at you… you're all grown up…"

He smiled. "Yeah… it's been awhile… seems sometimes I'm more scrawny than anything else though..."

"Oh nonsense, you're fine as you are… You've become a handsome young man as I said you would… I'm just an old lady now."

"You're not an old lady...You're still beautiful."

Miriam smiled. "Oh, Erhuard… I was hoping you'd come back. After Albert left without notice I had no idea what had become of you. I've been taking care of this house since then, seeing if any of your family would ever return."

Erhuard looked away. "Aunt Miriam… Professor Sartre… he did something bad… and he and… and Rosalia passed away years ago…"

Her eyes widened. "Oh my goodness… I'm so sorry… Poor Albert, I was hoping to see my old friend again… and Rosalia too… such a sweet little girl."

"I had no idea myself till recently… I just wish I could've said goodbye..." _She doesn't need to know he framed me… I don't want to marr her memories of him._

Miriam stroked his cheek with her thumb. "I'm sure they're both watching over you… Albert loved you so much… Rosalia too…"

He leaned into her hand a little, closing his eyes to hold back the other tears that were coming. "I loved them too… they meant so much to me… all of you did…"

Miriam pulled him into an embrace again.

"All those nights… reading books… being sure you were alright… I always loved being with you… watching you grow."

Erhuard brought his arms around her, sighing in content. "You always felt more like my mother than my real mother did… I'm glad I had you.."

"And I'm glad I had you, my little one…"

"I promise it's all okay now…"

"I know, I trust you Erhuard…"

The surgeon smiled, closing his eyes. He hadn't felt this content and safe in a long time.

_I still have someone here who loves me… Who missed me…_

Miriam leaned against a wall, holding him a little, keeping him close.

"I'm here… Auntie Miriam is here…"

Erhuard smiled, curling up a little to her. "I always felt safe… right here with you… always have…"

Miriam stroked his hair. "I know Erhuard… I know…"

The two kept close enjoying each other's presence. When Naomi found them, the two were talking up a storm. She was too surprised to even interrupt the two. She watched in silence… and was even more surprised when she realized Erhuard was doing something he rarely ever did… He was smiling… and even laughing a little.

_So he is capable of laughter..._

"Then, before Albert could react, the books were up in the air! It looked like something straight out of a cartoon when all them landed on him, Rosalia couldn't stop laughing." Miriam said, raising her arms to add emphasis to the story.

"I tried to tell him many times taking that many books off a high shelf at once was a bad idea what with how messy the area around his shelf could get… guess he had to learn that one the hard way." CR said with a smile.

The way they were speaking to each other… gave off a vibe that spoke of closeness.

_Like old friends… _Naomi thought, smiling as she continued to listen.

"After that, he finally agreed a step ladder was probably the best way to go… after we had been telling him to get one for two weeks straight."

"Albert could be so stubborn, took the hard way for something to get through that skull of his."

Erhuard chuckled. "It really seemed so… But he was good to us, treated us like his own."

"Which was all I asked of him, he was a good father for you and Rosalia."

"He was… we loved him very much."

Miram smiled. "And he loved you both."

Erhuard smiled. "He taught me everything he knew…"

"And it has taken you far… you became the doctor you said you would be when I gave you this." she said as she held up the old journal.

"I've tried my hardest… I wound up being able to help fight against that outbreak that occurred."

"I heard about that outbreak over the news, I stayed inside the whole time during it to avoid getting the disease."

He sighed in relief. "Thank goodness… You would not want to have been infected… It was unpleasant… I wouldn't have wanted you to suffer like other patients had."

"I'll take your word of it, I'm glad to hear you were able fight it… looks like I have a lot to be proud of."

"I'm glad as well… I get to save lives like I had wanted."

"Living your dream, that's my Erhuard… your parents were foolish. They missed out on raising one of the greatest doctors of our time."

He shrugged a little. "They were blinded by fear…they missed out, but I'm glad I was able to become nothing like them." _I don't know if she'd still be this proud if she knew I was a convict._

"The only thing you got from your parents is part of their appearances, nothing else."

He took a deep breath. _She has to know. _"There's… something you should know… please… promise not to overreact.."

"I promise. What is it?"

Naomi could hear the tension in Erhuard's voice. She knew what was coming. _No lies when it comes to him… Let's hope she reacts well… _

Erhuard swallowed hard. "I… was framed for the Cumberland College incident 8 years ago… that's what happened to me… I was the only survivor so they automatically assumed it was me… I've been in prison since then..."

Miriam gasped, but kept herself composed.

_That would explain the outfit. _

"Erhuard…"

"I'm innocent… but the court unfortunately doesn't see that… they see a convict who needs to work off his sentence.."

Miriam shook her head. "They just needed someone to blame for the whole thing… it's how it all goes, despite how unjust it is…" she stroked his hair. "Don't think this changes how I think of you… I still see greatness."

He sighed in relief nuzzling her hand a little. "I try… Thank you, Aunt Miriam."

"Anything for my nephew."

Erhuard smiled. "I love you..."

"I love you too."

Naomi decided she didn't need to listen in anymore. This was between the two of them and she wanted to respect their privacy. She made her way out.

_She's the only family he has left… he should enjoy being with her without prying eyes._

As she left, the two continued on reminiscing in events that had happened long ago. It would seem like it would never end. They knew it eventually would, but just for this moment the rest of the world was gone and it was just the two of them with all the time they wanted.


	9. Angel Voice

She tapped her fingers on the table as she listened to the music that was playing on the cafe radio. She bobbed her head to the beat a little, humming the tune.

_This place is my favorite for a reason… _She sighed happily. _College is the life…_

Lisa Bianchi was only in her second semester of college and she was enjoying every moment of it. The freedom she felt being able to care for herself, learning new things, and bettering herself as a musician.

_The dream just gets closer and closer… I'll be one of the greatest pianists ever…_

"Gotta get back in time." She sang, giggling a little. "Get back in time~"

"So I'm not the only one who knows that song."

Lisa jumped a little, looking to the source of the voice, feeling a little embarrassed someone had caught her singing.

There was a young man standing behind her, he had messy green hair and was wearing a dark blue shirt with slacks. He grinned. "Thought no one else liked that film."

Lisa smiled sheepishly. "W-Well, the whole trilogy is amazing my opinion… along with the music…"

"I can agree there." He chuckled. "Mind if I take a seat?"

"I-I don't mind at all." She blushed a little. _Oh my gosh… a… a guy is talking to me… and he knows good music… or…. maybe… he knows a good film… but what else does he know?_

He sat down on the stool beside her closing his eyes for a moment listening to the music. "Don't bet your future. On one roll of the dice… Better remember…"

"Lightning never strikes twice." Lisa giggled.

He grinned. "Please don't drive 88! Don't wanna be late again! So take me away! I don't mind… But you better promise me… I'll be be back in time!"

"Gotta get back in time! Get back in time!"

"Get back Marty!"

Lisa giggled again, twirling one of the strands of her around her fingers.

"So… come here often?"

"Yep. Name's Gabriel Cunningham."

"Nice to meet you Gabriel."

Gabriel nodded. "And you are?"

"Lisa… Lisa Bianchi…"

"Nice to meet'cha."

"Nice to meet you too."

"So when'd you come to town?" He asked with a small grin. "We don't usually get girls this good looking out here."

Lisa blushed. "I-I just started my second semester at Cumberland College… I-I'm a music major…"

"Niiice." He smiled. "I'm going for biology myself."

"What do you plan to do with it?"

"Well, getting good grades for one… And the other eventually going on to medical school."

"Oh! You're going to be a doctor?"

He nodded. "Yep, diagnostician. Got a keen eye for details so figure why not use it? And I've always wanted to help people… So I figure why not?"

"Keen eye for details huh?" Lisa smiled. "Sounds useful in that field."

He nodded. "Yep. All about finding the cause and symptoms."

"I see." She had a curious look. "Maybe I could see this gift of yours in action?"

Gabriel smirked. "If you wish."

Lisa giggled. "I insist."

"Alright…" He narrowed his eyes in focus looking her over noting several things. "Slight dark circles under the eyes, sign you probably haven't slept well last night, bit red in the cheeks either ran here or start of an illness… And you got some callouses on your fingers probably from your music. Right?"

"Right on all accounts. Didn't sleep well, have been a little under the weather and have been practicing like crazy…"

He gave a bit of a bow. "All in the days work of the Master of Deduction… Though sorry you're not feeling so hot."

"I do this to myself." She sighed looking at her sheet music. "I want to be a great musician one day… and I want to prove that I can be… just so many judging eyes and ears… It gets overwhelming…"

"Well… You could have someone neutral listen… Someone who won't judge."

Lisa looked to him curious. "I could?"

He nodded. "Yep… Like… I'm free tomorrow afternoon…"

Heat came to Lisa's cheeks. "You… You'd… be willing to listen to… me?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She was speechless.

"I… I… I'd like that…"

He smiled. "Tomorrow it is."

oooooo

Lisa waited nervously in front of the cafe, holding her music books close to her. Her hands were shaking.

_I hope he's still coming… I know it's not exactly the time yet but… I really hope he wasn't joking._

Soon enough Gabriel came walking up, he looked a bit tired but he was in a good mood. "Hey!"

She smiled. "Hey."She titled her head a little. "Looks like I'm not the only one who has been losing sleep."

He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah my roommate wouldn't shut up. His mom wouldn't stop calling him."

Lisa giggled. "Oh goodness."

"Yep, all this "don't do this, do that, are you getting enough to eat… When are you bringing home a girl?" stuff."

"I see." Lisa smiled. "Glad you came…"

He smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Lisa blushed. "W-Well… shall we?"

"Yes." He grinned. "Your choice here or another place."

Lisa nodded. "Right this way."

She lead him to where her school was, going right into one of the music rooms.

"Best equipped area, and fine tuned pianos." She said as she made her way towards one.

Gabriel followed leaning on it a bit. "Hey least you can play. All I can do is sing and play guitar. Piano's hate my guts."

"They take time." Lisa pulled out her music, looking over the notes carefully, her eyes focused. She tapped a few of the keys to be sure her hands were in the right place.

_Never had a private audience before… let alone a boy… This is so nerve wracking… _

"Just play what feels right…"

Lisa looked to Gabe surprised.

_Was he able to…?_

"Sorry…" He gestured to his eyes. "These things pick up a lot… I could tell you were nervous… Tapping keys... Natural to be sure you had it right but your shoulders are tense."

Lisa blushed again.

"Never really played for just one person… especially someone I just met."

Gabe grinned sheepishly. "Got it… Well I'm not gonna judge."

Lisa nodded, looking to her sheet music.

_Focus… _

She closed her eyes, letting herself be immersed in the music as her hands started to move across the keys. She started to relax as she moved past the intro of the song and before she knew it… her she was singing.

"The power of love, is a curious thing. Make a one man weep, make another man sing. Change a hawk to a little white dove, more than a feeling. That's the power of love!"

He closed his eyes listening to her voice. Gabe smiled as he did so getting lost in the music. _Man what a voice… And she's nervous? She's amazing!_

"Don't take money!" She laughed a little. "Don't take fame! Don't need no credit cards to ride this train! It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes but it might just save your life. That's the power of love!"

_She sounds so happy… _ He opened his eyes watching her seeing she was more relaxed now a soft smile on her face. _Gosh she's cute… Wait what am I thinking?_

She carried on, forgetting for a moment that Gabe was there till she finished, playing the last chord sighing happily.

Gabe was impressed to say the least. When she finished he started clapping. "Nice job. Heck… That was awesome!"

Lisa blushed, giggling a little.

"T-Thank you…"

He grinned. "Welcome… You have an amazing voice Lisa…"

"I-I'm glad you think so…" She started twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. "Do my best to keep it in tune…"

"And you do great… Maybe sometime I can play for you next."

"I-I'd like that… if you….. well want to hang out again…"

He smiled warmly. "Miss Lisa… It's a date."

Heat rushed right to her cheeks.

"O-Okay… Saturday? At 2 o'clock?"

"Saturday at 2 o'clock." He grinned.

Lisa smiled. "T-Then it's a date…"

Gabe smiled. "Looking forward to it…"

_I got a good feeling about this…_


	10. Smile

Erhuard sighed as he dialed the phone, hoping to get through this time. He had to speak to a patient's family about scheduling said patient's upcoming operation… But it seemed he was thwarted every time in the last half hour.

The patient was a little girl, of about ten and was referred to him by Gabe after it was discovered she had issues with her abdomen.

"_Kid has some pretty nasty tumors around her pancreas. Think you can handle her?"_

He said yes but it seemed every time he got through… There was something to go awry.

The first time, he had been hung up on due to the mother dropping the phone and hurrying off somewhere. There had been a giggle heard before the phone was hung up.

The second time, there had been no reply the person had just hung up.

"One… Two…" He murmured before he heard it being picked up.

"Hello?" A little voice asked.

"Hello this is Dr. Muller from Resurgam… Is Mr. or Mrs. Warner present?"

"... Leave me alone." The voice sounded sad as he realized this was the patient in question.

"... Don't you want to get better?"

"Stop it."

"I'm not going to hurt-"

He had to pull the phone away when the phone had been slammed down.

"Ugh…"

"Y'know, I got the same thing when I tried calling about her test results. Kid's sneaky when it comes to avoiding us."

He looked to see Gabe leaning against the doorway. Erhuard sighed. "She needs the surgery whether she likes it or not. I don't know why she'd want to stay sick…"

"It's not staying sick, no kid wants that. It's the idea of getting cut open or being back in the hospital. Take a gander at her file."

The surgeon nodded, taking another look. The information hadn't changed but something jumped out to him more so than it had the first time.

_Hospitalized for meningitis… Nearly died…. Goodness… No wonder she's stubborn… Let's see… Had to undergo a spinal tap but she was unconscious at that point… Still…_

"Then I'll just have to take a different approach."

Gabe shrugged before both doctors cringed hearing a crash. "Excuse me, I gotta go make sure Wonder Smoker doesn't have a broken neck."

"I'm sure Alex appreciates that nickname." Erhuard muttered as the diagnostician left.

He dialed again, mentally counting the rings.

"Hello?" It wasn't the child's voice this time.

"Hello? Is this one of Rizabelle Warner's guardians?"

"Yes this is her father Ron. Who's calling?"

_Yes!_

"My name is Dr. Muller from Resurgam, a colleague has referred your daughter's case to me. I trust he's made it aware of the best course of treatment."

"Yeah he said she needs an operation-Riza stop trying to take the phone please-Sorry she's been moody ever since the last appointment."

"It's fine… Children right?"

"Yeah… Anyway… When can we do it?"

"I'd like to examine her myself before we make any dates for the actual operation, but can you bring her in for a pre-op exam on the thirteenth?"

"Yes, my wife hasn't been feeling herself lately so I'll be the one bringing her in-"

Both the father and the surgeon cringed hearing a little girl shrieking in the background.

"I'm sorry that's my daughter. But yes, consider it made."

"Alright thank you and I apologize for the distress."

"It's fine…"

They hung up and Erhuard sighed, running a hand through his hair. He wasn't the best with children, he would acknowledge that. His appearance could be intimidating and yet… His patients hadn't freaked out on him yet.

This one may prove to be a challenge.

_So my patient's a screamer…. Joy…._

ooooooooooooo

Now here they were just looking at one another.

Erhuard got a good look at Rizabelle, noting she was paler than the photograph on her file. She was still ill so it was no surprise. She was trying to hide behind a toy as she peered out at him with large blue eyes.

Riza… Didn't know what to make of the doctor in question. He was dressed nicely yes, but he also had those red eyes… She had never seen eyes like that.

Or rather, never seen them outside of a book.

"I'm… Dr. Muller… I'll be your doctor for the course of your treatment." He introduced himself to the girl. "You're Rizabelle… Correct?"

"Riza."

"H-Huh?"

"Only call me Rizabelle when I'm in trouble. I like bein' called Riza." She replied a bit shyly.

He nodded. "Alright Riza it is… May I examine you?"

"... I'm not sick…" She whimpered. "I don't wanna be in the hospital more…"

Erhuard frowned, shaking his head. "Riza… You are sick.." He hesitated before tilting her chin up. He tried to give her a gentle look. "But we can cure you. That way you can be better… Don't you want that?"

"It's gonna hurt… That's what all the kids at school say… They'll say it'll hurt… And it hurt for awhile when I was in the hospital last time…"

"You were very, very sick… But you were strong too. You didn't let it beat you did it?"

"No…" She blinked. "I guess not…"

"Then you got nothing to be afraid of."

"Okay… Thanks, Doctor…"

"Anytime… Let's get started shall we?"

"Ahuh!"

oooooo

_And now I'm bored… tired… and sore… _ Riza sighed to herself, looking out the door to her hospital room. She wanted to play but… Part of her was just exhausted.

_And of course… There's nothing… To… DO..._

The door opened as Erhuard came in with a clipboard… and someone following behind him. A young boy with light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hello, Riza." Erhuard nodded, looking to his little follower. "Erm… I apologize for bringing a guest with me. He likes to follow me around."

"It's okay… I don't mind." Riza smiled shyly at the boy in question. "Hi… I'm Rizabelle… But I prefer Riza."

The boy returned a similar shy smile back. "I'm Vincent… but people call me Vinnie."

She giggled. "I like that… Vinnie it is!"

Erhuard went over to Riza, doing a quick exam.

"Well, you're improving. this is very good."

"So I can play again soon?" She gave him a puppy eyed look. "Please?"

Erhuard nodded. "Yes. Just keep resting for another day or two and you'll be able to be on your feet again."

"Okay…"

"Don't worry. Red Eyed Mister is always right." Vincent grinned up at the surgeon.

Riza blinked before trying not to giggle. "Red Eyed Mister?"

Erhuard sighed, chuckling a little.

"One of Vincent's nicknames for me."

"I like it."

"I also sometimes call him Dr. Red Eyes."

"... That one's the best one!"

Erhuard got a sheepish look.

"If you think so."

Riza nodded quickly. "Ahuh! It's cool! … Like you."

Erhuard got a surprised look in his eyes.

"Me…?"

The girl nodded quickly. "Ahuh! You got really cool red eyes, you're a good doctor… Hehe… And you remind me a little of a vampire-In a good way I mean! I love Vampires."

"He's like a Jedi master. Not a sparkly blood sucker." Vincent scrunched up his nose.

"I mean real vampires!"

Erhuard shook his head… a small smile coming across his face as he chuckled.

"Children, please."

The kids both blinked before grinning.

"Hey, you smiled!"

"Awesome!"

"Huh?"

Erhuard looked to the closest mirror in the room, realizing he was indeed smiling… and not a creepy one. It was a gentle one. The one he had been working so hard to master.

Vincent went over to the doctor holding out a fist. "That calls for a fist bump!"

Erhuard had seen Maria do this "fist bump" with Gabe a few times… and a few rarer times with Tomoe… He never really been offered one before. Erhuard made a fist, bumping it gently with Vincent's.

The boy grinned. "Fwoosh!"

Erhuard chuckled, making a similar sound.

"Awesome!"

Riza giggled shaking her head. "Dr. Red Eyes is funny too!"

"Never been told that before…" Erhuard muttered a little.

"H-Huh?" She tilted her head. "Did I say somethin' wrong?"

"No, no, just…" Erhuard lowered his head a little. "Generally… despite me working so hard… I still get dirty looks from people time to time."

She frowned before carefully getting up and hugging him. "Aww… That's not fair…"

Vincent hugged him as well. "Yeah… you're so nice… and a great doctor… People don't know what they're saying."

Erhuard was surprised at the gestures as he slowly brought his arms around them.

"I…"

"Just be yourself… They don't like it then they're being bullies." Riza got a little determined look. "And if anyone's bein' mean they'll have to go through me!"

"And me!" Vincent chimed in. "No one's mean to our awesome doctor!"

Erhuard felt touched hearing this.

"... Thank you…" He smiled gently.

The children smiled back, hugging him a little tighter. "You're welcome." Vincent chirped.

Riza nodded quickly. "Ahuh!"

Erhuard held them close… taking in the comfort that was this moment of acceptance.

oooooo

"Gotta catch me!"

"RIZA!"

Erhuard was chasing after the little girl who was giggling as she ran. She was doing much better now… and was full of energy… and was always up for a game of tag with the doctor.

"So slow! You'll never catch me!"

"_Can't catch me bro! You're too slow!"_

_Getting serious deja vu here…._

Erhuard picked up his pace, getting closer to Riza before he found himself diving for the girl, catching her in his arms.

"Got ya!"

Riza squealed laughing as she hugged him. "You did! You won!" She giggled, smiling up at him.

Erhuard chuckled, sitting up with the girl in his arms. He was completely out of breath, but felt triumphant.

Riza nuzzled him a little, in a good mood. She had her fun and now just wanted to rest for a moment. "Thanks for playing with me."

"You're welcome… laughter is one of the best medicines after all."

"And it doesn't taste bad either!"

"That's right."

Click.

Erhuard and Riza looked to see Maria around the corner of the hallway with her phone, smirking.

"Haha! I have proof!"

"... But he won't show up on film!" Riza pointed out. "He's part vampire!"

Erhuard was quiet before getting a rather childish idea… but he couldn't help himself.

He looked to Maria giving a semi hiss, holding Riza protectively.

"And I hate cameras."

Maria was quiet before she burst out laughing leaning on the corner a bit. "OH MY GOSH!"

"Yeah! No cameras for Dr. Red Eyes!" Riza hugged him, giving her own try at a menacing look… But it failed as she started giggling.

Erhuard shook his head, picking Riza up as he stood up.

"Come on, I think Vinnie would like to see you."

Riza nodded quickly holding onto his labcoat. "Yeah! I wanna see him too!"

"Careful there Kid, she might get a crush on him." Maria snickered.

Riza tried to hide her face as she blushed a bit. "I-I don't have a crush!"

Erhuard ignored her, heading down to the pediatric ward.

"Ignore her, she teases me about that kind of thing too."

Riza looked up at him blinking. "Really? … Do you like someone? Like like I mean."

Erhuard got a little red in the cheeks.

"Erm… Um…"

"You can tell me! I won't tell anyone! Promise!"

Erhuard glanced to the side.

"Well… Dr. Tachibana is rather kind…" he muttered.

Riza's eyes widened a bit before she smiled. "She is nice… I bet she likes you too… Who wouldn't? You're kind… Awesome… You're just… A really good person…" She hugged him a little tighter. "I think you two would be good for each other."

Erhuard smiled, stroking her back. "L-Let's not get ahead of ourselves…."

"Okay…" She giggled. "But your secret's safe with me. Promise." She gave a little salute. "Riza honor!"

"Thank you…"

"Welcome-"

They heard a crash as they both looked down the hall to see Vincent getting up from a fallen over stretcher.

"... Vinnie?"

"Lucas you hit another nurse…"

Riza shook her head and lowered her voice. "And between you and me, I think this one's gonna need me around more."

"Agreed."


	11. This is my brother

"This is my brother…I apologize in advance." 

Claire sighed as she finished tidying up her apartment. She was nervous which bothered her. She was trying to be better about things but some events still brought on the nerves.

"Geeze Clairy you're really shaking in your heels aren't you?"

"One, I'm not wearing heels and two, I don't know what you'll do! So excuse me if I'm nervous!"

The person who spoke, a young man a few years older than her winced, crossing his arms.

"Oh that's a real nice way to treat your big brother."

Claire gave a frustrated sigh. "Paul, I'm sorry, you know I'm still adjusting here!"

He held up a hand. "No worries. So, this is a friend, a boyfriend or-"

"W-Well um…" She fidgeted with her hands a little. "Sort of… Kind of… Dating… He was my doctor at first…"

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Your doctor?"

"My doctor-Stop giving me that look!" She shoved him a little. He smirked, shoving her back.

"Oh Clairy I know that look. You're head over heels. I knew it! My baby sister found herself a man-Oh gosh…" The Blunt's were pale naturally. If it was possible Paul lost a few shades of pigment in his face as it hit him. "Oh gosh… YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

Claire put a hand to her head. "Why am I even having this conversation with you? Why am I introducing him to you first!?"

"Because you love me best?"

"... Something." Claire sighed heading to the kitchen. "Just… Be on your best behavior okay?"

"Claire. I'm 27. I think I can behave myself."

"Remember prom?"

Both siblings cringed. "Oh that was not my best moment…"

"Yeah. Scared off a perfectly nice guy!"

Paul rolled his eyes. "You say nice, I say any guy who sees you in a dress be it that little black number you were wearing a few weeks ago when I last saw you, or a prom dress I don't really care. He's goin' down!"

"... Paul. I'm wearing my best clothes here. You act like an idiot I won't feed you."

"Noted~"

Claire shook her head. _Please let this day go well. Please. Please. Please._

_And she's nervous… Alright I'll be good… For awhile… _ Paul shook his head going to his sister tipping her chin up. "Hey… I'm just kidding around with you… Not gonna be a jerk if he makes you happy or anything like that. I promise Claire."

She nodded sighing in relief. "Good… Thanks bro… Sorry I'm kind of going nutty on you… I really like him…"

".. You gonna tell him?"

"Oh gosh no. Not yet! Too soon!"

"Claire!"

Claire was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. Instead she nudged her brother out of the way. "I'll get you later."

"Love you too sis~"

_I'm probably going to be hitting him upside the head by the end of this day… I just know it…_

She took a deep breath before opening the door. "H-Hey…"

Hank smiled warmly, he offered her a bouquet of roses. "Hey… Thanks for having me over."

She blushed a bit taking them. "A-Anytime. Come in."

Hank nodded, coming in, shedding his jacket.

"So, what's the plan today?"

"Thought we could stay in, have lunch…. And there was someone I wanted you to meet…" Claire replied shutting the door behind him before she lowered her voice. "I'm just going to go on record apologizing for whatever comes out of their mouth."

"Hm? Oh… Well… Okay."

She nodded as a young man who resembled her stepped out of the kitchen. "Ah, I see she's already playing up the Demon Man personality."

Claire rolled her eyes but gave her sibling a small smirk. "I only tell the truth. Hank… This is my older brother… Paul. Paul, this is Hank…"

Paul nodded, holding out a hand. "Nice to meet'cha, heard you were the one who fixed my sister up… Thank you for that."

Hank nodded. "You're welcome." Hank shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Paul."

"Hope you've been good to her besides just healing her up…" Paul gave a smirk. "Or I might have to fix that."

"PAUL!" Claire glared.

Hank got a confused look. "Hm?"

"I'm just gonna say it. She's my little sister, I've been trying to keep her safe since the day she was born. You break her heart and we're gonna have a problem… Long as that doesn't happen I'll stay nice and nothing bad happens." Paul explained as Claire gave him another look.

"And I'm going to remind my dear brother I'm an adult and can take care of myself."

"Clairey. Doesn't change how I feel."

She gave Hank a look of: "See?"

Hank chuckled. "It's alright. You're not the only one who with siblings"

"That so? Brothers or sisters?"

"Older brother." Hank smiled. "His name is Windlifter."

"Niiice." Paul smiled. "Very cool name."

"I didn't know you were a sibling too." Claire giggled. "Small world isn't it?"

"It really is." Hank got a bit of a nostalgic look. "Haven't seen him in awhile."

Claire brought an arm around him. "Where does he live?"

Hank brought an arm around her. "He's camped up at a national park. He's part of a fire and rescue team."

"Guess saving lives runs in the family… That's amazing."

"Firefighter and a doctor… Alright, color me impressed." Paul looked to Claire. "So far got my approval."

Claire sighed in relief. "Thank you… So… Shall we?"

Hank nodded. "We shall."

"Right."

Paul slinked off to the back a little as he watched Claire and Hank work together. He was rather surprised instead of just sitting back the man was actually helping her cook the meal.

_Not lazy either… Good. Last thing she needs is someone like our old man._

Soon enough they were seated comfortably in the living room, eating away at fried rice and some meat balls.

"Ah it's been forever since I've had homemade meatballs. Nicely done, Claire." Paul said between bites.

Claire nodded. "Hank helped a lot in improving them so, yeah."

Hank smiled. "Still has your touch though."

Claire smiled. "Thanks, Hank. But it was a team effort."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Hank lowered his head a little, nuzzling her.

She nuzzled him back sighing happily.

_Alright don't twitch… Come on Paul keep quiet… But GAH CLAIRE! COME ON!_

Hank pulled back, giving a nod to Paul.

"I'm glad you like the meal."

He nodded back. "Y-Yeah it's really good. You cook really well… Glad my sister has someone to share her love of it with… Just one of her passions next to her writing."

Claire gave a sheepish look. _Still trying to get published…_

"Yeah, she works hard." Hank smiled. "And she gets better and better every time."

Claire smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder a bit. "I do my best. Gotta keep at it to get somewhere."

"That's right." Hank brought an arm around her. "And you'll get there."

Claire smiled leaning into him. "Thanks Hank… Means a lot…"

"Anytime Claire…" Hank rested his head against hers a little.

She sighed happily closing her eyes.

Paul smiled keeping quiet taking in the sight.

_Alright… I think this guy's won… She's really happy right now… That's all I want for her… And now that he has… I can ask this… Hehehe…._

"So… When are you two crazy kids getting married?"

Hank turned a little red.

"H-Huh?!"

Claire turned bright red. "PAUL!"

"Was just asking sis! I mean I thought you'd want that-"

"Stop talking before I throw you out of that window!"

"It's an honest question!"

Hank was just silent as he watched the two banter. He never got this flustered but… If there was one thing he hadn't exactly done yet… It was confess his feelings to the girl.

_Would Claire… want that though… is the question._

Claire and Paul had gone to giving each other a stare. "So… Clairey… You wanna share something?"

"Paaaaauuul… Thin… Ice…" _I-I'm not ready…. I… What if he doesn't want that from me…?_

The young man gave a shrug before he stood up. "Well… I'm gonna take a moment to get a bit of fresh air… Excuse me." He walked out as Claire let out a sigh.

"This is what I've dealt with since I was a teenager…. I'm sorry about him…"

"I-It's okay Claire…" Hank took her hands in his. "Really."

Claire gave him a grateful look. "T-Thanks…"

Hank nodded, bringing her a little closer. "Anything for you Claire…"

She leaned into him. "Hank…"

Hank brought his arms around her, lifting her up a little so their eyes met.

"Claire… I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Shoot." She smiled. "You can tell me anything…"

Hank gazed into her eyes a bit before closing the distance between them, kissing her.

Claire's eyes widened a bit in surprise before they closed as she returned the kiss. _He… He really does care… He cares about me like this…_

He pulled back gently, touching his forehead to hers.

"I love you Claire… so much."

She sighed happily nuzzling him a little.

"I love you too Hank… So… So very much…"

Hank kept her close, sitting down with her.

"We'll take it as slow as you like."

Claire smiled keeping close to him. "I appreciate that… I trust you Hank."

Hank smiled, leaning back with her. "I'm honored."

"Oh Hank…" She laid her head over his heart. "You're always so good to me…"

"I want to see you happy Claire… you've been through enough…"

"I feel happy whenever I'm with you. You've shown me what it's like to live again… To love.."

Hank stroked her back. "And I'm glad to be able to watch you shine."

Claire relaxed into him, closing her eyes. "My hero."

Hank smiled softly, resting his head against hers.

Paul peaked inside, smiling at the sight.

_There we go…_


	12. Well Earned Rest

Long nights. Something that Derek Stiles wasn't a stranger to. It was either long nights of doing various surgeries… or trying to get through mountain loads of paperwork. Tonight was the latter.

_Ugh… I HATE paperwork…_ he thought, groaning a bit.

He stared at the forms in front of him. He was almost done it was just taking awhile and he was starting to feel a bit fried from working so many hours.

_Okay! Mental health break._

He got up from his desk and went out into the hallway, deciding to go for a little walk. He made his way up and down the hallways, rubbing his temple now in again, trying to fight an oncoming headache.

_I don't know how Angie does this for as long as she does… Speaking of… where is she?_

Derek scanned the doorways as he walked around, seeing no sign of his assistant. He finally caught sight of her long ponytail in one of the break rooms. He peaked his head in to see her slumped over a table, fast asleep next finished paperwork.

Derek smiled a little, walking over to her.

_Guess even she gets tired… Though she doesn't wanna sleep like that._

Gently as he could, he got Angie out of the chair she was sitting in, carrying her over to one of the couches in the room. She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling a little in her sleep. Derek blushed a little, smiling sheepishly.

He had carried her before but that was months ago.

_And in that case we were on the run from some people who were trying to kill us… and she was awake._

Derek was about to set her down on the couch but found she was holding on to his labcoat.

_Eh?_

"Derek…"

He felt his heart stop. He glanced down and sighed in relief to see she still had her eyes closed.

"Y-Yeah…?" he asked.

Angie she huddled a little closer. "Please stay…"

Derek blushed before smiling a little. "Alright…"

He sat down on the couch, cradling her a little. She sighed happily, resting against him. He rested his head against hers, finding himself falling asleep as well. He never imagined himself being this close with Angie awhile back but… after some incidents including almost being killed by terrorists, and a number of other things he still couldn't believe were plausible.

_Cyber warriors, demons… I feel like the list is longer than it should be… but it certainly has brought us closer together…_

Derek yawned a little, closing his eyes.

_Just a quick rest… then I'll get straight back to work before she wakes up…_

He leaned back against the couch, drifting off to sleep. He slept longer than he was planning since Angie awoke before he did. She turned bright red when she realized who she was sleeping against but she didn't dare make any sudden movements or say something. She glanced around the room to be sure no one else was around. She sighed in relief seeing it was only the two of them.

_Guess he came in to check on me…_

She smiled, resting her head under his chin. Derek smiled in his sleep, nuzzling her a little. She nuzzled back, sighing happily. She closed her eyes again, still feeling tired.

_Long day of operations and whatever else was thrown at us… we earned this..._

Angie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before drifting off to sleep again.

_Night Derek…_


	13. Hands of Healer

_You did well doctor, the operation was a success. _

… _No I didn't…_

Doctor Erhuard Muller sighed slumping back in his chair. He couldn't get his most recent operation out of his mind. Yes he managed to save the patient but only just barely.

_20 minutes… 20 whole minutes of not knowing where the bleeding was coming from … How could I have missed it so easily?_

He had been having a bad week as it was. From insomnia to something from his past being brought back up.

"_You monster...You're the Cumberland College Murderer!"_

He cringed remembering being called out for the crime a few days prior… It had come from a relative to one of his patients… It stung and he couldn't quite get it out of his head.

_It's been so long since it happened… Why can't I just let it go? I've worked off my sentence, I'm finally free and have my own name back… Why can't I move on now and be like everyone else?_

Knock knock knock.

"Dr. Muller?"

He looked over to the door at the end of his office.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Tomoe Tachibana on the other side.

"Are you alright?" She asked coming closer, concern written in her features.

_In all honesty? _He thought. "... I've been better…" He sighed running a hand through his hair.

Tomoe frowned pulling up a chair next to his.

"I heard what happened… I'm so sorry, I'm sure any of us would've missed it too."

Erhuard looked at her. "20 minutes… It didn't take me 20 minutes to find the needle when it fell in during Joshua's surgery...The patient could've bled out and it would've been my fault.." He looked away looking at his right hand. _Idiot… I'm an idiot…_

"Dr. Muller mistakes happen, we all make them, I know they're hard to get past…"

Tomoe could see the look in his eyes. She knew she had given the same look herself whenever she messed up on anything.

"Don't think for one moment that you're stupid, you're really smart."

The surgeon let out a sigh. "Smart doesn't make up for slow reaction times… or thinking of jumping off the roof last year…" He said quietly. _Besides… it's not just this operation…._

Tomoe winced remembering the Skeleton Reaper Incident. It was a very frightening time, and two of her friends were almost taken away from her, Erhuard being one of them. Someone stopped him luckily enough. Whoever it was Tomoe wanted to thank them a 1000 times over, she didn't want to see anything bad happen to him, not after working so hard to prove himself.

_But what do I say? I don't understand what he's going through… Wait…_

"It's more than the operation that's bothering you isn't it?"

He nodded. "I haven't been able to sleep well… and..." He glanced away, feeling foolish for holding onto something like this. "I was called out as a murderer… Someone recognized me from Cumberland… Called me the Cumberland College Murderer..."

_Oh goodness..._

"Dr. Muller we all know that wasn't really your faul-"

"I should've been able to notice Professor Sartre was acting abnormal! I should've noticed… I could've done something!" Erhuard snapped looking at her a brief flash of anger in his eyes… Anger at himself. _My sister might not be dead if I had just taken notice._

Tomoe flinched, backing away a little. She had never seen him get angry like that save during some operations. Let alone she had never been in the crossfire whenever he did end up getting angry.

"... I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that." Tomoe said quietly lowering her head a little.

His expression softened as guilt started to wash over him. It wasn't her fault.._You really are a jerk sometimes.._ He mentally scolded himself. "Tomoe I-I'm sorry…I shouldn't have snapped.."

"It's okay, I know that the whole thing upsets you whenever it gets brought up… Seems like no one wants to let it go."

He frowned touching her arm. "No… It's not your fault… It just seems to follow me…" _That's a good excuse… Be rude to her and then blame it on something else…_

Tomoe gently placed her hand over his.

"It'll keep following you if you keep thinking that's all you are… You need to see something that I think you're missing."

Erhuard gave her a look of confusion. "And what's that?"

Tomoe took both his hands in hers, tracing over the marks and scars on his palms.

"I've seen these hands do so many great things, performed many operations that were deemed impossible, saved countless lives, and even wielded a sword at one point to help save a digital world. No matter what people name you as, a murderer, a monster or any of those horrible names, these hands I see here, these aren't of a murderer or a monster, these are the hands of a healer, the hands of man who just wants to show the world… That he can be more than what they think he is."

Tomoe smiled at him.

"He's a wonderful man, he's brilliant, and won't turn his back on his patients… I just wish that others could see what I and the team see in you."

Erhuard was momentarily speechless. He was touched, she really cared about him that much? _She's so kind…_ "Thank you…" He said after a moment squeezing her hands gently. "You're so kind to me Tomoe...You always have been… it means a lot.."

"I just… try to see the good in all things, when you first came here I just saw you more than just a prisoner, I just saw you as a doctor, never forget what I told you, you aren't regarded as an outsider here, you're one of us."

_She doesn't consider me a monster...She never did.. _ Erhuard thought as he gazed into her eyes. He always had appreciated how kind she had been to him when he arrived at the hospital. "That means the world..."

_And...She's really beautiful...Wait...What am I thinking?_

_... I'm thinking for myself… "_Dr. Tachiban-...Tomoe… You're a very kind… and beautiful person..."

Tomoe was surprised at the last thing he had just spoken and even felt some heat coming to her cheeks.

"Thank you Dr. Muller…"

_He… He thinks that of me too…?_

He nodded going quite. _Ugh that sounded creepy...Stupid!_

Tomoe glanced to the side for a second before looking at him in the eyes again, giving his hands a gentle squeeze.

"Never lose faith in yourself… I always believed in you, I just hope you can do the same for yourself."

Tomoe gently let go of his hands before standing up.

"I better go, you probably have work to do."

Erhuard stood up quickly. "Just one moment please… May I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

He took a deep breath, he couldn't remember the last time he asked a woman this...

"Would you… like to get coffee sometime?"

Tomoe smiled.

"I'd love to… Saturday, after both our shifts are over?"

He nodded a smile on his face. "Sounds perfect… and thank you again Tomoe.." He said feeling better about the situation...About himself.

"You're welcome… Erhuard…"

He blushed a little hearing Tomoe call him by his first name instead of doctor. Tomoe gave him one last look before heading out, an excited look on her face.

_He really is amazing._


	14. Proposal

_I'm gonna do it… I'm finally gonna do it._

Derek Stiles looked at the wedding ring in his hands. He had been trying to work up the courage for so long now. He had no doubts anymore. After a many months of a courting… it was time to make a move.

_She's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with… I can't imagine myself with anyone else. _

Derek took a deep breath before getting out of his car and heading into Caduceus for another round of work. He tucked the ring box into his work back, waving to everyone as he came in.

_I'll propose after work… _

"Well you seem to be in a good mood today."

Derek looked to see his co-worker, and best pal Tyler leaning against a wall smirking.

_I REALLY hate it when he has that look on his face._

Derek gave his best smile. "Well, the weather is great today, and the workload isn't so bad so I have every right to be in a good mood."

"Can agree, can agree." Tyler said, still holding his smirk. "But you seem excited."

_And I'm out._

"My business." Derek said with a wave of his hand. "Later, Tyler."

Tyler kept his eyes on him till he disappeared. He snickered, rubbing his hands together before looking to his assistant, Leslie.

"You think he's finally gonna ask her?" he asked.

Leslie nodded. "He's been kind of dropping hints from time to time, and with that kind hop in his step… I think he is."

"Well… shall we try and help?"

Leslie snickered. "Oh yeah, he's worked up the courage to ask her so we just gotta be sure it STAYS that way."

"Well… Then let's do just that… starting with helping that workload."

The two broke off, getting right to their schemes. It was just another typical routine day for Caduceus when it came to work. Few operations, few checks up, maybe some lab time but other than that, just another day.

"Few operations and we'll be good for the day." Angie said as she read over the charts on her clipboard. "Not as many as usual but guess that just means we'll get a break sooner."

"Yeah… Hey Ang."

"Hm?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

Leslie peaked her head around the corner, a gleam in her eyes.

_Is he gonna do it now?_

"Well… if you're not busy after work… I was wondering if we could go get dinner later, or maybe see a movie… If you're open of course."

Angie smiled. "I think I'll be open… and don't be so shy with me Derek." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We HAVE been dating for awhile now."

Derek gave sheepish smile. "Sorry, guess you still get me tongue tied… You're amazing after all."

"And so are you. Hope you haven't forgotten that or I'm gonna bring up those crazy 'stories' again."

Derek laughed a little. "No need for that, I still think about those 'stories' from time to time… They're hard to forget, especially with the near death experiences that were involved."

"Tell me about it, for me it was heart attacks."

Derek kissed her cheek.

"I'll try to keep those to a minimum now but no promises."

"Well, shall we get on with our work?"

"Yes."

Leslie scowled a little as they walked off.

"Well least he has a date set up… Just would've been nice if it was something else… Anyhow…"

She hurried off to find Tyler. He was busy getting things in order when she found him.

"How we looking on shortening their schedule?"

Tyler grinned. "Good, we're just gonna have a little more to do ourselves."

"I'm fine with that, I just want him to get it over with."

"You and me both… Let's do it."

oooooo

"Well THAT was awkward." Angie commented as she and Derek left the OR. "I could've sworn that was an operation we were supposed to do."

"I thought so too but guess not… and I honestly don't know why Tyler was insisting so much…"

"Who knows what goes through that man's head."'

Both shuddered.

"I don't think we wanna know."

"Agreed."

"But.. that does open our schedule for that date you wanted." Angie smiled. "Just a little bit of paperwork and we're home free."

Derek smiled. "Great… I'll let you get to yours and I'll get to mine."

Both nodded before parting ways. Few hours later they met up at the front desk… Tyler and Leslie keeping hidden behind some pillars.

"Ready to go?" Angie asked.

"Yeah… but one more thing I need to take care."

Derek took Angie's hand, leading her outside.

Tyler and Leslie followed from a distance… some other employees listening in as well. Curious as to what was going on.

They kept behind the doors so they couldn't be seen. Unfortunately they couldn't hear anything… but luckily they didn't to know what was going on. Derek was down on one knee and was presenting a box to Angie that had a ring in it. Angie gasped, stunned before throwing her arms around him.

"YES!" she shouted, kissing him.

Everyone awwed at the sight.

"FINALLY!" Tyler shouted. "KNEW IT! KNEW IT! KNEW IT!"

Derek and Angie's head snapped towards to where Tyler was. Everyone that was with him glared at hjm.

"Um… oops?"

Derek and Angie shook their heads.

"Never a moment alone.." Angie muttered.

"Ah well… just our life."

Derek smiled, slipping the ring on to her ringer.

"I know it's not a diamond but I though a jade would suit you better."

Angie smiled. "I love it Derek… and I love you."

"I love you too Angie…" Derek hugged her close. "Thank you…"

Angie hugged him back.

"Anytime… Derek…"


	15. Still Mourning

He couldn't believe how time had gone by. What seemed like days was actually months.

He would admit… It was a different change from what he had in the hospital and a far cry from what he had before.

But there was something he wanted back that he knew he couldn't have… and that hurt.

Lucas sighed, looking out his bedroom window. Part of him hoping to see any signs of who he was looking for. He saw plenty of things… Some that would give any normal twelve year old nightmares to last the rest of his life. But not what he was searching for.

He gritted his teeth, smacking the glass. "Why?" He muttered. "Why'd you have to do this to me!?" _I'm nothing special… I got screwed up eyes and ears… That's not enough reason to ruin yourself…_

"Lucas?"

The young boy looked behind him to see his mother at the door, concern in her deep blue eyes.

Lucas frowned, looking away. "What'd I do now? I haven't left my room all day so I didn't do anything I think…"

"The fact you haven't left your room worries me." She walked over, sitting beside him. "Something is bugging you… Your eyes say it all."

"My eyes are why this all happened." He muttered, bringing his knees up to his chest. "If I couldn't see what I do… If I hadn't been so stupid-"

It clicked in Naomi's mind as a serious look came into her eyes.

"Lucas don't say that!"

The boy jumped looking at her eyes widening. "H-Huh?"

She composed herself, giving a gentle look. "Lucas… Hector wanted to protect you… He did all that because he loved you so much he was willing to give everything up for you."

Lucas nodde,d keeping quiet as he looked out the window once more. He sighed. "I never had anyone really want to do that for me until he came along… Yeah Doc and the others kept me from dyin' and stuff but… That's them doing their jobs… I didn't mean anything to them… I didn't mean anything to anyone until Hector came around… And you…"

Naomi brought her arms around her son, bringing him close.

"He taught you how to live…" She stroked his hair. "That's what he wanted you to be able to do."

Lucas nuzzled her hand. "Just wish… It didn't have to go down the way it did… If we could've ran… Maybe… Maybe we could've outrun that thing…"

Naomi frowned, kissing his head.

"He made his choice… he chose your life over his…"

Lucas curled up in her arms sniffling. "I wish he would've thought about what that choice meant… He promised Mom… He promised he'd always be there…" He closed his eyes. "Why do I lose everyone? Hector… He was already dead but now he's gone for good… Jackie died two weeks ago… He freakin' died too… Who's next?"

"Shh…" Naomi stroked his back. "Lucas… Hector had a collar right?"

"Yup… He was given it by someone right before he died… To keep him from turnin'..."

"I've heard of such relics in passing…" Naomi smiled softly. "There's a still chance to save him Lucas… it's not over yet."

He looked up confusion in his eyes. He hadn't heard of that. Not in his lessons with her.

"R-Really Mom?"

Naomi nodded.

"I hear a lot of stories from spirits, they told me of certain relics some will have if they've been cursed to help keep them safe or even if they do change, to retain part of their humanity. That collar looked like one of those relics. He's still in there Lucas, someone just needs to lift the curse."

Lucas relaxed visibly hearing that. He laid his head on her shoulder, letting out a relieved sigh. "Now who is the question… And something tells me despite how awesome I bet I could be if I get my abilities under control…. It's not me…"

"That's something I wish I knew Lucas… but maybe in time, Death will provide a way. Too many cursed ones… he will not be pleased seeing the cycle being broken."

Lucas nodded, closing his eyes. "Yeah… The dead are louder than anyone ever thinks… But that's why we're here… Right mom?"

"Exactly right." She smiled. "Our job is different than some other Corpse Whisperers… but we're just as important. We tell the stories so spirits can be at peace."

Lucas smiled giving a nod. "Right… And even if I'm a kid I can still do something... " He gave a sheepish look. "Sorry for worrying you Mom… I guess… I guess part of me is still hurting…"

"I know…" She kissed his head. "I understand."

He kissed her chin. "But… I wanna get better… I still miss him but… He'd want me to be well… Me… Right? Playing… Learning… All that stuff."

"That's right."

"Then I'll do just that… And I'll be a good big brother to Alyssa. I love her a lot too…" He smiled thinking of his sister. "She's the best little sister ever."

"Yep… she's been a blessing for both of us…"

He nodded before curling up a bit. "Love you Mom… I love you so much… I'm glad you adopted me…"

"I love you too Lucas… So much."

Lucas smiled closing his eyes. "Best family I could've hoped for…"

_And Hector helped me get that… One day bro I'll find you… But I know you would want me to live my life too… But if you get exorcised or something I'm gonna give you heck when I get up to the pearly gates… But THAT is a long time coming._


	16. Starting the Family

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!"

Derek mumbled a bit in his sleep, turning over.

"Five more minutes…"

"Daddy! You're squishing me!"

Derek opened his eyes, finding one of his twins, his daughter, Cassie, under him, giggling.

"Daddy!" The 3 year old squealed. "You're awake!"

Derek smiled, yawning a bit. "Morning, Cass…"

She giggled hugging him. "Morning!"

He chuckled, hugging her. "How'd my little girl sleep?"

"I slept good." She smiled. "I dreamt about our new sibling being born! He was so cute!"

"You did huh? What did he look like?" Derek asked ruffling her hair.

"He had blond hair and he had Mama's eyes!" Cassie squealed a little. "I can't wait till we meet them. How much longer Daddy?"

"A couple more months sweetie… But I'm sure he'll be happy to meet you when he gets here… Babies just take a long time." He chuckled.

"Okay…"

Derek held her close. It felt like it was just yesterday that she and her brother were born… Heck it felt like he had just gotten married yesterday and now here he was… happy to hear a little girl call him Daddy.

Cassie nuzzled him.

"Mama's down in the kitchen… I think she needs some help."

Derek lifted her up as he got out of bed. "Let's go help her out then… Maybe see what your brother's getting up to, too."

"Okay!" She grabbed his glasses for him, putting them on him. "There ya go!"

Derek ruffled her hair. "Thanks sweetie." He headed downstairs hearing Angie in the kitchen. "Morning Ang!"

"Morning, Derek!"

"Papa!"

Derek felt a weight on his legs as his son, Oliver, hugged him.

He smiled patting his head. "Hey Olly. Been helping your mom?" He asked setting Cassie down as he knelt to his son's level.

"Ahuh, the baby is making it a little hard for her to pick up some things."

"Can you blame me?" Angie came out of the kitchen, her hands around her bulging stomach. "Hard to bend over when you got a baby in your belly."

Derek stood up, kissing her before laying his hand on her belly. "Got a point… But we're close on this one... He been active?"

There was a kick as Angie winced.

"Not too much, but he gets excited whenever I talk to anyone. Especially you."

Derek shook his head. "He's just eager to come out ain't he?"

"Yeah… though honestly I can handle it." She smiled, looking at the twins. "After having two at the same time, one is a walk in the park."

Derek laughed bringing his arms around her. "Oh isn't that the truth?" He looked at the twins with a grin. "But they were worth it."

Angie nodded. "I agree…"

The twins ran up to their parents, hugging them.

"We wuv you!" they cheered.

"We love you too." Angie and Derek smiled, Derek ruffling their hair.

"You two are going to be great siblings… And I hope you'll help keep the baby from being stolen…" Derek got a shifty eyed look. "It's grandma season."

"We'll keep him safe! And any other siblings we have!"

Angie laughed. "Oh my, might have to wait on more siblings. This kind of thing takes pacing."

Derek chuckled. "Who knows the next one might be triplets."

Angie gave Derek a look before shoving him a little. "You dork!"

He laughed. "I'm your dork!"

Angie giggled before kissing him. "Mwah."

Derek smiled bringing her into his arms again. "Mine."

Angie sighed happily. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

_Kids take a lot of work… but it's worth it…_


	17. Smoke to Ink Part 1

Part 1: The Bet is On!

Bets were a common thing Gabriel Cunningham enjoyed participating in when things got a little boring around Resurgam. Generally something crazy was always going on, but it never hurt to have something that was conjured up by the staff here and there. Though the last bet that was held however landed him and his colleague, Maria Torres, in the dog house with the chief.

"Honestly, you're both acting like children." Esha scolded giving an unimpressed look.

She had called both of them to a meeting in private on the matter.

"We didn't mean for it to get out of hand chief, honest." Maria said, giving an innocent look.

"M-hm, and how is doing the Harlem Shake in one of the ORs not a disaster waiting to happen?"

"I didn't know Gabe was going to shove me off the freaking table!"

"That was an accident." Gabe grumbled biting down on his cigarette.

"Why are we the only two here? Last I checked there was five other people who participated."

Esha crossed her arms.

"Well let's think about the other five who did participate. Tomoe, Erhuard, and Hank don't come off to me as ones who'd help plan a stunt like this, especially Erhuard, and as for Emma and Darnell same thing, which means there were people who talked them into it and you two are the first to come to mind when it comes to people who plan out stupid events like this."

"It was supposed to be funny, we just had an accident along the way."

"Yeah, an accident that ended in damaging a piece of expensive equipment."

Gabe and Maria both hung their heads a little, feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry chief… It won't happen again."

"Good, since we got the apology out of the way, now comes the punishment."

_Oh this oughta be rich._ Gabe thought, rolling his eyes a little.

"Generally I'd have you both pitch in money to pay for the damages but since you two have pulled one too many stunts I think I better give you two options. First option is what I just said, and it's coming out of your paycheck if you choose this option."

"I have a rent to pay, and knowing hospital equipment that wouldn't be good for me."

"What Gabe said."

"Then you have the second option, you still end up paying a little bit for the equipment but the hospital will cover the rest, this one includes a challenge from me."

Esha turned her attention to Maria.

"Maria, you have to go a whole month without losing your temper and beating up a paramedic."

"WHAT?!"

Gabe laughed.

"Maria not lose her temper? Ho that would take a miracle!"

Maria glared at Gabe growling.

"And what about this jerk's part of the challenge?"

Esha looked to Gabe smirking a little.

"For him, I don't want to catch him smoking in this hospital for the same amount of time."

It was Maria's turn to laugh as Gabe reacted.

"Are you kidding me!? I'll go nuts without my cigs!"

"Then you'll happily pay for the damages then?"

Gabe gave an irritated sigh.

_Esha Patel, the one person who can make a cut in pay sound like a death threat._

"Well, I need to hear from both of you, which option?"

Maria and Gabe looked at each other for a moment before giving their answers.

"Second option."

"What Maria said."

"We have a deal then, you both start tomorrow."

Both Maria and Gabe were dismissed without another word.

"This blows." Maria grumbled as they walked down the hall. "I have to be NICE to idiots for a whole month."

"Bet you won't last more than a week." Gabe said smirking.

Maria smirked back.

"Want to make this interesting?"

"Heck yeah."

"First to choke pays the other 200?"

"As usual."

"You're on."


	18. Smoke to Ink Part 2

Part 2: Alternative

A week in and it was already starting to get intense for Maria and Gabe.

Maria was trying but she always had to direct her anger somewhere. Usually a hard punch to an ambulance was enough to do it .

Gabe wasn't doing much better. He was not in the best of moods and was irritated by just about anything. He was seen constantly gripping the arms of his office chair, and chewing on gum from time to time. (He gave it up quickly though since it wasn't satisfying.)

However, the two made it worse for themselves. Maria and Gabe decided to double the bet on account they would have to carry out their challenges outside of Resurgam. Which meant no smoking at all for Gabe and Maria couldn't lose her temper at anyone. It was going to be a long month… but 400 bucks was apparently worth it.

"Dr. Cunningham, I would never expect myself to say this, but please, for the consideration of your patients and co-workers call off the challenge between you and Dr. Torres, it is affecting your work efficiency and not benefiting your mood."

_Never thought I'd see the day where RONI would complain about anything… She's been becoming more human like since I found about her program self._

"I'm not paying for that piece of equipment we accidentally broke, so not happening." he grumbled, giving the machine a glare. "No way am I losing to Maria."

"Then may I suggest investing in something that can improve your mood or least find something that will make you less irritable?"

"If you got any bright ideas, be my guest."

"I do not know how lights would have anything to do with giving ideas."

Gabe shook his head.

"You still take things too literally… It means anything that would be a good idea."

"In that case I do. I have done some research and may have a few suggestions."

"Alright, let's hear them."

"Well one you already tried was chewing gum to replace your smoking habit."

"Yeah that would've ended with me getting a cavity so that's out of the question, next."

"A nicotine patch would be the next option."

"Wouldn't be much different if I smoked, and Maria said that would be cheating."

"... Are you sure Dr. Torres is not possibly trying to torture you?"

"Oh we're both in pain, hers is just different. Got any other solutions oh wise one?

"The last option that might benefit you would be to take up a hobby as it is called by some."

Gabe gave a look.

"Hobby… Like I have time for that kind of stuff."

"Actually, Doctor, considering the amount of time you spend sleeping in the office, I believe you have sufficient amount of time to be able to invest in one."

_But napping is my thinking time… Then again, I haven't been able to sleep well thanks to the addiction keeping me awake._

"Okay, but what would could I do that doesn't require me to leave Resurgam?"

"I have a suggestion doctor that you can do at work and at home. Ever thought about trying to write?"

Gabe was silent for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"ME? Write? That's gotta be a joke."

"I calculate you would be good at it considering your attention to details. Despite your tendency to be negligent on some of your paperwork you do write well written reports on your cases."

Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Oh thanks for the compliment."

"You are welcome."

… _Not sure if that was sarcasm or not…_ He thought about to say something when a knock at the door stopped him.

"Come in." He called.

An irritated looking Maria opened it. She had been trying to hold in her temper all day and it had been hard.

"You got a patient."

… _I got a bad feeling about this…_

"Who?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh one of your old 'favorites'... Former member of the Prank Squad, Simon's proclaimed enemy…"

"Oh no… no."

The chart didn't lie.

_Alex Wilson… Great… The guy who hates my guts…_

Alex hadn't been easy to diagnose when he was younger and at that time the kid had been so stubborn about everything it took nearly three times as long as it should have.

_Not to mention the fact he tried to punch my lights out once..._

"Joy…"

"So, ready to give up on that bet?" Maria asked, smirking a little.

"Not on your life."

_Dang it..._

"Fine, have fun with the jerk."

Maria left Gabe alone with RONI to wait for Alex.

"It is not a cowardice move to back down on something Dr. Cunningham."

"I don't give up. Especially not on a bet where I'd lose 400 bucks." The doctor retorted.

_Giving up to MARIA of all people would make it even WORSE! That woman is capable of being even more annoying than the Prank Squad in their prime!_

"Very well. I shall keep reminding that the writing is a good alternative when I deem it appropriate."

Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..."

Another knock came not long after.

"Come in…"

In came Alex Wilson...who had an electronic cigarette hanging from his lips with a broad smirk on his face.

_Oh you have got to be KIDDING me!_

The blond removed the cig letting out a puff of vapor.

"Sup?"

Gabe could feel his left eye twitch.

"What did I say about smoking? You're not supposed to be smoking at all!"

Alex snickered.

"Look, bush-head… It's electronic. Vapors. Not cancer inducing."

Not to say it didn't still contained nicotine. It did and he knew it.

"Nicotine, it still has nicotine, which means not good."

_Ugh... The vapors are not helping my head... _

Gabe glanced at his own hand which was gripping the chair a bit.

_Control it..._ He thought to himself.

Alex noticed his hand and got an idea as he took a long puff of his cig… before blowing it right in Gabe's face.

"Well, I don't really care. I'm past the legal age."

Gabe tried to hold back a growl.

_Just get it over with..._

"Fine... Whatever, let's just get on with the examination."

"Alright, I'll just keep this with me if that's alright."

_This is vengeance for years ago...Checkmate Cunningham._

"Ugh... Okay, but no resisting to any of the tests, capiche?"

Alex gave a broad smirk as he let out another large cloud of vapor.

"Capiche… After all, I wouldn't want to mess anything up… 'Sides, this is more fun."

He was still the same stubborn kid from years ago… he just got more annoying.

_Keep it together... Avoid the vapors..._

The exam went on for what felt like an eternity. Gabe kept gripping things too hard in hands without meaning to. As a bonus, his hands were trembling during part of the exam with his stethoscope, and Alex took the honor of mocking him for it.

"What's the matter doc, cold?"

"Shut up."

When it was finally all over Gabe was praising the high heavens.

"Alright, that should be it." Gabe said writing down the last result.

Alex stood up pocketing the device he used to annoy Gabe throughout the exam and turned his head before heading out the door.

"By the way… next time, just save yourself the trouble and light one up yourself instead of eying mine."

Alex left before Gabe could give a sarcastic remark... not that he could come up with one. His mind was just too clouded at the moment.

"I'm... Going... To... Murder... That... Punk!"

"Dr. Cunningham, that would not be a very wise choice, it could result with-"

"OH SHUT UP YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!"

RONI went silent letting Gabe compose himself before speaking again.

"I apologize doctor... Seems I took what you said too literally again."

Gabe gave the computer and odd look.

"... Who are you and what have you done with RONI? "

"I am unable to be mimicked."

"Okay, still RONI... Seriously, when have I ever heard you apologize for something you said? You're usually all blunt and don't mince words."

"Unfortunately with my programming I do not exactly understand what is right to say or not since I do not comprehend human emotions like you do."

"Yeah but… I've literally never heard you apologize before… It's not how you usually are..."

_It's weird..._

"I am only trying to assist in being sure you can do your job and ensuring you are healthy as well, doctor."

Gabe sighed leaning back in his chair.

"I understand… Ugh just that kid makes me so mad...The nerve coming in here with a cigarette of all things! And he HAD cancer at one point, you'd think he'd LEARN!"

"If I had to guess he probably is using it as a form of a stress reliever like you do... or from the expression on his face, he was just enacting revenge on you."

"I'm thinking the latter... Ugh… Now I'm too focused on what happened than what I need to do…"

"This is where I think writing would be valuable to you."

RONI tapped into his computer pulling up a word document.

_Here she goes… Guess she deemed this as an "appropriate moment"._

"Oh really?" Gabe asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I am not asking you to write a beautiful story or epic, this is a way for you to get your thoughts organized and express yourself without say knocking me over and practically destroying your office like you did seven years ago."

"... Point taken, and I guess you've been holding a grudge since I didn't think you'd bring up THAT incident again."

"No doctor, I was just giving an example of what happens when your temper gets the better of you, this would be a less violent alternative."

"True…"

"You have already paid a lot for the equipment you and Dr. Torres damaged, do you want to pay for more damages?"

"No… RONI… You're making me more irritated, shut up for two seconds so I can think."

"Yes, doctor."

Gabe ran a hand through his hair. Now he couldn't get his mind off the incident. He had really lost it then. All the anger just kept building and building till it all just came out in the form of a tantrum. He compared the feelings of then to what was occurring now and realized he was starting to reach that same level of lashing out.

"... Okay… I'll give the writing thing a shot."

"Start whenever you feel ready doctor. Also, you do not need to hold anything back in your writing, I have created the document as a private file so the only ones who can read it are you and me."

"Good thinking considering the numerous times that people have just used my computer without my permission… Especially a certain red head."

"I assure you Lucas Kimishima will not be able to access the files. When you are not at your computer I will put a lock on them so that only I am able to open them."

"... You really thought this all out didn't you?"

"As I said before, this would be a good alternative, and I believe you would be very good at it."

Gabe sighed sitting up straight putting his hands on the keyboard. He stared at the blank document looking at the blinking cursor.

_Where do I even start…? Guess this is how writers feel when trying to start a story or combat writer's block… I think the cursor is mocking me… RONI did say this was just a way for me to get my thoughts out so it doesn't have to sound good… Yeah I can work with that. _

Gabe felt a smirk come across his face as he began to type. He decided he would just type out whatever he was thinking instead of organizing it properly.

_Not like I'm publishing this. _He thought.

He settled on just writing about what happened today. Mainly about Alex and how annoying he was. Though Gabe found himself writing about other things that had happened in the week. It… was actually a bit relieving to get some stuff off his chest. As a bonus no one to get mad at him for speaking his mind. Erm… writing it.

He decided to stop once he had nothing left in his mind that was irritating him.

"I think that'll be it for now."

"Understood Doctor, your mood seems to have improved. Are you feeling better?"

"Much… Can't believe I'm gonna say this… but thanks, RONI."

"You are welcome doctor…"

RONI's voice had trailed off on that sentence… was she distracted?

"What are you doing RONI?"

"Reading over your work, despite the lack of organization in the beginning this is really well written, the details are amazing, just as I calculated, well done, doctor."

Gabe smirked.

"Heh, well there's probably going to be more… least until this bet is over, after that I'm getting back to my cigarettes."

"Understood, Doctor."

RONI closed the file, locking it.

"I have put the file under a folder labeled as Journal since I am sure most of these writings will be about the day."

"Thanks, now if you'll excuse me, I believe I have an operation to assist."

"Yes Doctor, with Dr. Muller in OR 3."

Gabe nodded heading out of his office. He found himself lost in thought.

_It actually worked… I don't feel as irritated as I was earlier. Still a little bit but at least it's not to the point where I might bite someone's head off. Most importantly… I can think. I'm pretty much sunk if my mind isn't working. For a diagnosticians, our minds are our greatest tools as my mentor once told me… _

He shook his head of any other thoughts and made his way for the OR.

_Looks like I can survive this month after all._


	19. Smoke to Ink Part 3

Part 3: Keeping Memories Alive

Time started to pick up speed for Gabe. (To his relief.) With his new hobby he was able to function at work and keep calm. It was a nice change of pace compared to the first week.

Maria was still suffering and sadly (Well, for her.) had to give up punching ambulances to get her anger out. She had wound up with a broken hand and had dented a door, which didn't sit well with Esha. But none the less she still hadn't lost her temper yet. She wasn't going down without a fight.

Here and there the question of ending the bet would come up but as usual it was answered with a no. Gabe could tell she getting close to borderline losing it and as for himself… Well, his hobby he hoped would hold him over till the end but he knew he would eventually get to the same borderline as well.

He did his best to keep his mind off it by drowning it all out with his journal writings. Letting all frustrations out on something and no one else could read it except RONI. He actually got a kick out of the fact the files were locked one day when he saw Lucas trying to get access to it. He tried practically everything and finally gave up after ten minutes. It was amusing.

Unbeknownst to Gabe, RONI was also receiving some enjoyment from all that was happening. She took joy in reading what Gabe wrote. Sure there would be the occasional paragraph about anything annoying she had said but she let it slide. She focused more on the details that he was putting into his writing… It amazed her to be able to see what was going through his head be put into words.

Come the third week he actually decided to do more than write about the day. Some times not a lot of things happened in the day so Gabe would find himself writing random stories to make up for the lack of events. Some of them didn't really make sense to him even if some of them were based around things he had actually been through and seen.

"... A bus that crashed through the second floor of a mall…?" RONI asked one day while Gabe was writing. "How does that even-"

"I don't know, and I may have written that wrong, it actually crashed through the ground floor and the floor below was a basement floor so you can see where the mistake might come in. Though as for how it came head on through the wall like that is beyond me."

"That is indeed very odd… But it is what happened to you was it not?"

Gabe nodded.

"Yeah, it was terrifying, definitely one of those 'I'm gonna die" moments."

"Dr. Tachibana helped save your life."

"Along with many others, smart of her to use her endoscope to find people under the rubble, thank goodness Maria came in time with the construction cable to hold back the bus from crushing all of us."

"Indeed, Doctor… It is amazing what you and your friends have gone through together. You always helped each other and kept each other going like a well functioning team."

"Yeah, that's us… How we put up with each other sometimes amazes me… Heh, looking at all these events I wonder if their kids will ever believe them if they told them about these events, they honestly sound like something out of a movie or video game."

"Dr. Cunningham, is that not what you said to me when we first met?" RONI deadpanned.

Gabe was silent for a moment till he finally dug up the memory in his head of when he had said something like that to RONI during their first diagnosis together.

"I… forgot about that… heh… couldn't help it then with the way you were talking."

"As I said then, it was the default syntax-"

"Calm down now, yeesh, take a joke RONI."

"I am not sure how I can take a joke when it is not even possible to capture it."

Gabe face palmed.

"You're doing it again."

"I apologize, doctor."

Gabe shook his head as he turned his attention back to his monitor. He skimmed through what he had written about the bus. The images of the incident flowing back to him… the emotions… everything. He remember being relieved when he was saved from the rubble, the smile on Tomoe's face when she saw he was okay.

_Tomoe saved my life that day… I don't want that to be forgotten… Actually… All that happened when the kid came into our lives… during the whole Rosalia incident and everything building up to it… What everyone did… I don't want those forgotten at all._

A determined look came to his face as he opened a new file.

_Don't know why I'm doing this… But it's important… besides, no harm trying something different._

He thought about where to start. He knew he wasn't going to be able to do the general journal style. It would be too boring for anyone to read.

_Which means I have to be artistic about it… Let's try to avoid being sappy for the sake of my sanity. _He thought shivering at the idea. _Last thing I want to catch myself doing is writing something that sounds stupid._

"Doctor, you appear to be stuck, do you need any assistance?" RONI asked breaking his thought train.

Gabe sighed.

"... This is going to sound stupid… But I'm gonna need a hand with doing research."

"I calculate it is something complicated that is beyond your ability to research since I can get access to any file and data."

"Boasting isn't going to make me more thankful RONI."

"I was not boasting, I was just stating facts."

"Yeah, yeah, that aside… It concerns the Team, I need help gathering information on everything that happened before and during the Rosalia incident. By before, I mean the building events to it, mainly right around when the kid was brought to Resurgam. I can easily ask questions and such but I need to keep it low key. You on the other hand can get access to files, videos, and basically everything else that's out of my reach."

"Doctor, you do realize that some of the files and data I will be required to find are in restricted areas?"

"Like that's stopped you before?"

It was dead silent before RONI replied again. "I shall begin gathering data right away, doctor."

"Thank you, besides, this information is not being published it's just for this project."

"Understood."

Gabe nodded before turning his attention back to the word document.

_Hm… I'll work on the intro once RONI and I get some info… But… I know something I can do._

He smirked as he thought over a few things and typed them out under the words "table of contents."

_Six titles… _

_The Prisoner_

_The Fiery Spirit_

_The Hero_

_The Honor Bound Warrior_

_The Corpse Whisperer_

_Patient Zero_

_Perfect._

"Doctor."

"Hm? What?"

"These titles sound fitting for each person you are writing about, though I see no title that matches you. Five match the Team while the last one sounds fitting for the Rosalia Outbreak."

Gabe sighed.

"RONI… I don't think my stories are that important to be written out."

"Incorrect Doctor!"

"Excuse me?"

"Your stories are just as important as the rest of your team members, they are all part of the Rosalia Outbreak's build up, you deserve to have your share as well."

… _Why does she care so much?_

"RONI…"

"If you will not write them, I will."

RONI took control of his computer writing her own title to go along with the other six.

"Master of Deduction? Really?"

"It is the title you were given by your colleagues, and it does match your high level skills, Doctor."

"... Are you saying that earnestly? Like, you actually mean that?"

"I can not lie doctor, you are incredibly skilled in your work… I do wish you would put more effort but… none the less… I will not deny that you are a good doctor."

Gabe actually felt a little touched, and a bit of pride. She was right on all accounts of him not putting full effort, but complimenting him was something he didn't expect.

"Heh… thanks…"

"You are welcome, Doctor… So, shall we begin?"

"Yes."


	20. Smoke to Ink Part 4

Part 4: Plotting

"Um… is anyone else wondering what Dr. Cunningham is up to?"

Tomoe was with Erhuard and Hank in the break room. They were all eyeing their colleague who was sitting at a table by himself jotting down things in a notebook while he was enjoying some coffee.

"He's been… rather absorbed with that notebook lately." Tomoe said, curiosity in her eyes.

"I have noticed… he hasn't by any chance, asked you questions about anything has he?" Erhuard asked. A few days ago Erhuard had sat down with Gabe and he just started asking him questions about events that had happened so long ago. He had to think hard to remember back to any of the ones Gabe had asked for. Soon as Erhuard had given answers Gabe would quickly write things down in his notebook.

"Actually he has… they were all relating to things that happened about seven years ago, even about the time with my father's operation."

"He did the same with me." Hank chimed in. "I don't understand why he would even care to know about any of thing he's asked me about."

The three eyed their colleague again.

Erhuard focused hard to see if he could hear Gabe whispering anything. To his dismay, Gabe was dead silent.

"Tomoe, you're good at stealth, see if you get a glimpse of what he's written." Erhuard suggested.

Tomoe nodded and made her way over quietly to where Gabe was getting behind him. She kept silent as she looked over his shoulder. Before she could even read one line the notebook was slammed shut and Gabe was looking her right in the eyes.

"Can I help you?"

Tomoe was startled, jumping back. "D-Dr. Cunningham…"

"Starting to get a bit rusty with your stealth… plus, I could hear you and the guys talking from over here." he said giving an unimpressed look. "Don't think my senses shut off because I've got my eyes glued to something."

Erhuard and Hank both winced realizing their carelessness in how loud their voices were when they were talking.

"We're just curious about what you're doing, Dr. Cunningham." Tomoe said with an embarrassed look on her face.

_I can't believe I got caught… It's not the way of honor…_

"That my dear, is a secret, so, you aren't getting anything."

"I think we deserve to know considering the questions-"

Gabe held a hand up.

"Please, don't try to start an arguement with me right now…. It's week four of this stupid bet and I'd rather not get irritated again, won't be able to work if I do."

Tomoe shook her head.

"It's the last week of it so you won't be irritated much longer… Though, honestly you're handling it better than Maria, she's not been in the best of moods with anyone including me."

… _To think Maria would actually get irritated with her best friend. Guess she's suffering from letting her temper rip withdrawal symptoms. _

"How's her hand doing? Heard she broke it."

"It's healed now, but honestly, I just wish Chief Patel could've thought of something different, it's really affecting both of you in your work."

"Eh… I've found a way to cope, plus let's keep in mind Maria and I made it worse for ourselves with agreeing to carry out the bet outside of Resurgam."

"You and Maria have an odd way of just putting each other through pain."

"It's what friends do to each other sometimes."

"Um…"

"Some friends, not all."

Gabe got up picking up his notebook and pen.

"You'll get your best friend back once this week is over or when she gives up. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to get back to my office, RONI and I have some paperwork we need to get done."

Gabe left without another word, leaving Tomoe slightly dumbfounded. She looked over to Erhuard and Hank who were just as confused.

"Usually he tries to avoid paperwork… What's gotten into him?" Tomoe asked.

"Let's save ourselves a headache and blame it on the nicotine withdrawal… I don't care if it doesn't make sense, just something to blame it on." Erhuard said running a hand through his hair. "Besides, withdrawals can affect personality."

"But isn't it usually negative effects?"

"Guess for Dr. Cunningham it's the reverse."

The three were silent before nodding in agreement.

Still… They couldn't help but wonder what Gabe was up to.

oooooo

"Okay… that takes care of the paperwork… that went quicker than I thought." Gabe said putting the files away.

"You want to get to other activities, so motivation most likely made you want to work faster." RONI commented.

"True, did you get the data we needed?"

"Yes, Doctor, I have already started to write them in."

"Good, I'll be sure to look them over."

"Doctor, you may want to lock the door to your office."

"... I'm afraid to ask… Why?"

"Dr. Torres is storming down the hallways and it looks like she is coming this way."

_Oh boy…_

Gabe hurried over to the doors that led into his office and quickly locked them. Just in time too since there was banging on the doors that soon followed after.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE GABE! LET ME IN!" Maria shouted.

"Not when you're sounding like you're going to murder me!"

"I've been trying to keep my cool the whole month! It hasn't been easy!"

"I'm aware, you broke your hand because of it."

Gabe sat down at his desk typing. _I can multi-task…_

"Gabe, I'm giving you ten seconds to unlock the door or I'm breaking it down!"

"You sure you want to do that? It would be another thing you would have to pay for."

He could hear Maria growling on the other side of the door. Gabe smirked. _She ain't getting in anytime soon._

"Listen! I just want to call the bet off!"

Gabe rolled his eyes. "You're only saying that so I'll open the door."

"No I am not! I'm DEAD serious! I can't take it anymore!"

"Too bad, you got three days left, suck it up."

"Oh come on! You got to be suffering too!"

"I am, but I found a way to deal with it, and you should too if you don't want to lose 400 bucks, let alone pay for that equipment we broke."

Maria growled again.

"Oh I'm so terrified… Look, if you don't have anything nice to say, beat it, I got stuff to work on." Gabe said with slight irritation in his voice. _She says one more stupid thing-_

"Since when do you care about working on ANYTHING?"

"I SAID BEAT IT MARIA!"

It was silent and then Gabe could hear Maria walking away, grumbling to herself. He sighed in relief.

"Can't deal with any kind of arguments right now…"

"It is almost over doctor… let us get your mind off it, I have already started the third chapter of The Corpse Whisperer."

"Ah, Behind the Lies, right?"

"Yes, doctor."

"You keep working on that, I need to work on Frozen in Time for The Prisoner."

"Understood."

Gabe immersed himself in his writing, letting himself get lost in his thoughts.

Meanwhile however… Maria was plotting.

_Suck it up he says… Pheh… I'll make him regret saying that._

Maria stormed down the halls, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground… then something caught her attention… or rather… someone.

Lucas Kimishima was at it again with his Stretcher Surfing games with his younger brother Vincent, and his friend Alex Wilson. They were all young men now but it didn't stop them from doing the crazy stuff they did as kid.

Usually Maria would be chasing them down and telling them to knock it off… This time however… she had something else in mind. She grinned as an idea came to her.

_Yes… That'll work perfectly._

"Hey, boys!"

The three froze where they were. They were just about to take off when Maria's voice immediately stunned them with fear. No matter how long they had been running from her, she was still terrifying.

"We weren't doing anything!" Lucas exclaimed getting off his stretcher, his two followers doing the same.

"Honest!" Vincent said giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh calm down, that's not why I called out to you, even though you shouldn't be doing this kind of stuff in the first place."

"Well, then why did you?" Alex asked cocking an eyebrow.

"You know Gabe is off his cigarettes right now right?"

The three nodded.

"Yeah, irritated him good during my check up with my e-cigarette." Alex said smirking.

Lucas and Vincent looked to him chuckling.

"Really? He didn't think to take it?" Lucas asked.

"Yerp, the guy is clearly not thinking straight."

Maria grinned. "Well… how would you like another chance to irritate him?"

The three boys all got a mischievous look on their faces.

"What you got in mind, and what's in it for us?" Lucas asked.

"I'm getting money out of this bet, if you can irritate Gabe to a breaking point, I'll give each of you 50 bucks."

The boys looked at each other nodding.

"Alright, we'll irritate him for ya."

"Perfect… Make it quick, I can't last much longer."

"Oh we will Maria."

The three quickly ran off to plot.

_We most definitely will. _


	21. Smoke to Ink Part 5

Part 5: Waving the White Flag

Gabe prepared himself for the last day of the bet. He had bought a new box of cigarettes last night and left them in the top drawer of his desk. Once the day was over, he would pull one out and smoke to celebrate.

_Something to look forward to. _He thought while typing one of his journals for the day.

"Dr. Cunningham."

"Yes, RONI?"

"Has it not been a bit too silent around Resurgam? I thought for sure Dr. Torres would be trying something to possibly get you to lose the challenge between the two of you."

"Yeah, honestly if nothing happens I would be completely okay with it." _I wouldn't put it past her though… Maria does not like losing or tying with someone. But I'm not gonna think about it. It'll only make it more likely to happen. _"Have you finished editing the chapter I did?"

"Yes, Doctor, you may proceed to do the next one."

"Perfect, how many patients do I have scheduled today?"

"Five patients at maximum if there are no walk-ins, majority are check ups."

"Alright, easy day."

"I suggest looking over a few of the charts, can not have you lost in creative writing all day."

Gabe nodded. "Yes, besides, need a small break, things like these stories take a lot of thought."

Gabe got up picking up a clipboard Esha had left for him on the small coffee table in his office. While he was reading over the information the one window in the room was cracked opened a little. On the other side was Lucas and Alex. Maria had found a ladder that they could use to get the window. Vincent was at the bottom holding the ladder in place so it didn't fall over.

"Alright, he's got his eyes focused on that chart, let's make this quick so he can't see us." Lucas said.

Alex nodded. "This is gonna be good, got the straws?"

Lucas held them up. "Yep, now we just need the smoke."

Alex pulled out his e-cigarette turning it on. Lucas took the straws making a long tube out of them sticking one end through the window and giving the other end to Alex.

"Go for it, Alex."

Alex took a deep breath from his cigarette and blew into the straw. The vapors went straight into the office. Gabe didn't notice it at first, but after a few blows it became very noticeable… and it was getting to him.

"RONI."

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Did I leave the window open? And if I did, is there someone smoking outside?"

"In general you do not open that window, and as for if someone is out there, confirmed. Actually, there are three of them… and you know who they are."

Gabe's left eye twitched. _Prank Squad members… just has to be… and Maria probably hired them… I would've done it too._

Gabe made his way over to the window.

"Oh boys!"

"CRAP!"

When Gabe got to the window Lucas was already sliding down the ladder. He locked eye with Alex who had his cigarette in his mouth.

"You just love torturing me, don't you?" Gabe asked with a slight growl in his throat, grabbing the young man by his hoodie.

Alex smirked before blowing vapors in his face, making Gabe let go. "YEP!" Alex quickly made his way down the ladder before Gabe could grab him again.

Gabe stood at the window silent, eye twitching a bit before letting out a scream.

"I'M GONNA KILL THEM!"

He bolted out of his office. RONI watched from the security cameras mentally sighing.

_Well… least he did not decide to wreck his office this time…_

She watched as he searched the halls and courtyard. It was a lost cause since the boys were already out of Resurgam. But she wasn't planning on stopping him. He had to get his anger out somehow, and writing was definitely not going to help on this one.

_Since he can not find any of the boys he will go directly to the source he think caused for them to come after him… which is mostly likely Dr. Torres… I have to concur given the circumstances and the way the boys went about irritating him._

Gabe stopped in his tracks for a moment as he thought through what to say to Maria.

_She wants to play dirty… fine. I'll play dirty too._

Before heading over to the break room where he knew Maria was, he made a stop by the supply closet grabbing a bucket and filling it up with ice cold water.

_Karma is coming for you Maria._

Meanwhile, Maria was leaning back on a couch enjoying herself. She along with everyone else in the room had heard Gabe screaming and she knew that meant her plan had worked.

_Ah… any minute now he'll be coming in to call of this stupid bet and I can name myself the victor._

Gabe came marching in with his hands behind his back… and he looked rather calm for someone who had just been screaming his head off.

"What can I do for you Gabe?" she asked, trying not to be phased by his lack of anger.

"Just here to say I thought I might take you up on that offer of calling this whole thing off early, the stupid Prank Squad decided it was a good idea to blow smoke in my room."

"So, you're willing to pay 400 bucks? Cause that is the cost for calling it off."

"... Not exactly."

"Oh, then how do you figure?"

Gabe smirked. "I think you need to cool down."

SPLASH!

Maria yelped as the ice cold water from the bucket Gabe was holding hit her.

"BYE!"

Gabe ran away laughing.

_I don't care of this kills me. TOTALLY WORTH IT!_

Everyone else in the room just stared at Maria. They all were thinking the same thing.

3… 2… 1….

"GAAAAAAAAAAABEEEEEEE!"

Maria charged out of the room and after Gabe.

_HE IS SO DEAD!_

Gabe kept running, throwing the bucket behind him to serve as a bit of a stall for Maria. Of course it didn't work out as he thought as she jumped over it.

"Come here Gabe! I got a present for you!"

"I'm good!"

Maria growled picking up her pace. Soon as she was close enough she tackled Gabe to the ground pinning him.

"You know what they say about revenge, it's a never ending circle!" Maria said raising a fist up in the air.

"NOT THE FACE!"

"GABE! MARIA!"

Maria stopped as both she and Gabe went pale. They looked over to see Esha with her arms crossed with an unimpressed look on her face.

"C-Chief…"

"So much for not losing your temper Maria… and on the last day too."

"B-But I-he was-Chief please! Please no! You said I couldn't lose my temper and beat up paramedics, Gabe isn't one!"

Esha smirked. "Don't think I didn't catch wind of the extension you and Gabe made, you made it so you couldn't get mad at anyone."

"B-But..."

Gabe watched to the two banter. It was enjoyable but he wanted to get out of getting the snot beat out of him so he knew there was something he could do.

_I'm going to regret this later. _"Hey, Chief."

Esha turned her attention to him. "What, Gabe?"

Gabe sighed. "I lost this bet too, the Prank Squad blew smoke in my room, technically I was smoking when this whole month I wasn't supposed to."

Esha cocked an eyebrow. "Were they trying to irritate you? Cause then you wouldn't be at fault, that's second hand smoking, not you smoking."

"Don't care. It means I smoked, and for the record, I ticked Maria off on purpose."

Esha thought over the facts that were presented. It clicked in her mind that Maria must've asked the Prank Squad to blow smoke into Gabe's room, hence Gabe would want her to get irritated.

_Well... Least they're being honest..._

"Alright. Since it's the last day I'm letting you both off the hook. Besides, I've been getting too many complaints from other employees about your foul moods. Good day."

Esha walked off without another word leaving Maria and Gabe dumbfounded.

"Talk about luck." Gabe said sighing with relief.

"Yeah..."

Maria got off Gabe and helped him to his feet.

"So, you're not going to beat me within an inch of my life?"

Maria smirked giving him a playful punch in the shoulder. "Nah, I got other people deserve it more than you."

"Very well, better get to it."

Maria grinned running off shouting various paramedic names saying she was coming for them. Gabe shook his head going back to his office. He quickly pulled out the box of cigarettes in his desk pulling one out.

"And you were doing so well." RONI said in what sounded like an unimpressed tone.

Gabe looked over to her eyes narrowed. "I wasn't planning on quitting, it was only for the month, RONI."

"Understood, Doctor..." _Just thought maybe you would change your mind and keep going with it._

Gabe dug around for his lighter rolling his eyes. _Smoking isn't easy to ditch RONI._

"Your first patient comes at ten, you have two hour before they come, is there anything you would like to get done with the writing, or are you terminating it since you have your cigarettes back?"

Gabe looked up from his search, lighter in hand.

"I know what I said little ways back... But I'm not living up to it, I'm going to continue it, speaking of, I do want to get that next chapter at least started, open The Prisoner file."

"Yes, Doctor."

The document opened up on Gabe's screen and he gave the chapter RONI edited a quick scan.

"Perfect... This chapter is going to be easy, I was there."

"Correct, Doctor, start when you're ready, I shall work on more of The Corpse Whisperer."

Gabe smiled typing the chapter heading with his freehand. He took one glance at the cigarette in his other hand before setting it down.

_I'll light it later._

RONI watched him work for a bit before getting to her own. She was a bit proud to see him able to hold off smoking on his own.

_He has control of it... Which is a start for him... Well done, Dr. Cunningham._


	22. Headaches

This was one of those off days for Markus. Generally he had nothing to worry about when it came to using his Healing Touch… but there were just some days it seemed like it was just wanted to torment him after using it.

_My… head…_

He had his face down on his desk, hands over his head, trying to get the pain to settle.

_Sometimes I really hate the fact I have this gift… Can't do my job like this… and I got a lot of work to do today… Juuuuust peachy._

"Markus?"

Markus looked up, seeing Valerie was present now.

"Hey Val…"

"... Headaches?"

"Yep… this one's a big one…" Markus had his head down again. "Tell the guy with the jackhammer to lay off."

Valerie shook her head before going around him. "Mind if I try something?"

"I'm desperate."

"Alright hold still…" Valerie started rubbing his shoulders and neck, getting some knots out as she noted how tense he was. _Sometimes it starts in the neck…_

Markus cringed a bit before relaxing, feeling some relief.

"Oh that feels REALLY good…"

Valerie smiled as she kept at it. "Little secret my mother taught me as a kid… My dad used to get migraines a lot and so did I for awhile… This always helped more than meds."

"Can agree…" Markus smiled, feeling some of his headache starting to go away.

"I'm glad…" Valerie fell quiet as she focused getting a particularly tense knot out. _He's been working so hard lately… I don't blame him for being tense like this…_

After a few moments Markus was sitting up properly, his headache barely even bugging him anymore.

"Much better…" he smiled at Valerie. "Thanks Val."

"Anything for you Markus." She kissed his cheek quickly. "After all we've been through? You deserve some relaxing time."

Markus felt some heat come to his cheeks. His smile got a little bigger as he pulled her into an embrace.

"C'mere you."

She giggled bringing her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Oh Markus…"

"Val…" he rested his head against hers.

She closed her eyes sighing happily.

oooooo

Markus was able to go about the rest of his day, though seemed Valerie was having her own problems when work was over.

"You okay?" he asked, noting she was cringing a bit while trying to write something down.

"My wrists." She replied grimacing as she moved her wrist. "That's my downside… My wrists really… REALLY hurt after too much use… It drives me crazy."

"Finish what you're writing then come take a seat over here."

Valerie was curious as she did as told, sitting in a chair across from Markus. "Alright… Done."

Markus took one of her hands into his before massaging it, stretching the fingers a little, loosening up the muscles. "Here we go…"

Valerie winced a bit before she sighed in relief starting to relax. "That feels good… REALLY really good…"

"Yeah, I overworked my hands one day during my first few months in Alaska. Nurse Bloom did this for me so I could get back to work. I had to take the next day off so my hands could get a break. Doing too many surgeries in one day can do a number on someone… and in your case, your Healing Touch can really give you trouble."

"It really does. The power is great, I'm glad I can help people with it… But the drawbacks really suck sometimes." She winced a bit. "Especially after a long day like ours… We use our hands all the time for this job."

"Yep… just need to be sure you get a good break." Markus moved on to her other hand. "Been throwing yourself into work a lot."

"Guilty as charged. I can't help it. Just like you were before you got that headache."

"Guess it's just our nature." he smiled.

Valerie smiled giving a nod sighing in relief. "I swear you have a literal Healing Touch Markus…"

"And as do you…"

"You're so good to me."

Markus gave her hands a squeeze.

"I try to be."

Valerie smiled. "And you are… C'mere…"

Markus brought his arms around her, sighing happily.

Valerie relaxed into him sighing in content, laying her head on his shoulder once more. "Warm…"

Markus stroked her back, keeping her close.

"Val…"

Valerie nuzzled him a bit kissing his cheek. "You mean a lot to me Markus…Thanks for looking out for me..."

"You've always got my back… and I always got yours in return."

"And for that I'm thankful…"

Markus nuzzled her.

"Anytime…"

Valerie smiled nuzzling back.

"Together forever?"

"Darn right."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	23. His Legacy

Joshua was looking forward to his new part time job at Resurgam. Nostalgia hit him as soon as he found out he had gotten the job.

_Sure it's just helping the pediatric ward, but hey, I get to be around my favorite doctors again._

He smiled as a particular doctor came to mind.

_Maybe I'll get to see Doc again…_

He lied back on his bed, typing away on his laptop, working on some college homework when the sound of his mother's voice from downstairs caught his attention.

"Maru? Mary? What brings you here?"

_Aunt Mary and Uncle Maru? When was the last time I saw those two?_

Joshua got up, heading downstairs so he could hear the rest of the conversation. When he got there, his mother had a box in her arms, shock in her eyes as she looked at Mary and Maru… who had saddened looks in their eyes.

"It's what he wanted you and Joshua to have according to his will…" Maru said, almost whispered, lowering his head. "I'm sorry, Lisa."

Lisa shook her head. "No… he… he can't be."

Mary placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head. "We don't like this anymore than you do… he was our brother… We're pretty shaken up by this… Amy is just in tears…"

"And my kids are just as upset…"

Lisa lowered her head.

"This is gonna be hard to tell Joshua…"

"We wish you luck… we need to get back to our families…" Mary headed out, Maru giving Lisa one last squeeze on the shoulder. "If you need anything… just call us."

Maru followed after Mary, closing the door behind him.

Lisa didn't move from her spot as she looked at the box in her arms, tears starting to streak her face.

"What on Earth happened to you…?"

"Mom?" Joshua called quietly a scared look coming to his eyes. "What's going on?"

Lisa looked to him, frowning.

"Joshua… I… we have something we need to talk about…" Lisa went over to the living room couch, sitting down, placing the box on an ottoman.

Joshua crossed his arms, following her and sitting in a chair across from her. "What's up? Why were Uncle Maru and Aunt Mary here?"

Lisa lowered her head, wiping her tears away with her arm.

"It… It concerns your father."

His eyes widened. "What about my father?" _What did he do to her?_

"... He's gone."

Joshua was silent before tears stung his eyes, lowering his head. He had all his life wanted to meet his father, his actual father. Dreamt about it even now… And now…

"No…. No he can't… There… There has to be a mistake… He can't just…" Joshua broke off into a sob.

Lisa got up, bringing her son into his arms, keeping him close.

"Maru and Mary can't believe it either… I can't believe it…"

He hugged her tightly, burying his face into her shoulder as he wept. "Dad no… Not him… I didn't even… I couldn't… Say goodbye?"

Lisa closed her eyes, stroking his hair.

"I'm so sorry, Joshua…"

He sniffled, hugging her tighter. "Not fair… It's not fair…"

"I know…" Lisa nuzzled him. "Despite what he did… he was a good man, Joshua.."

Joshua nuzzled back, looking up at her tears streaking his face. "Who was he, Mom? I wanna know who he really was…"

Lisa got a pained look in her eyes as she locked eyes with her son.

"... Gabriel Cunnnigham… or as you knew him… Dr. Cunningham."

Joshua's eyes grew wide as he pulled back from her. "W-WHAT!?"

Lisa lowered her head. "You knew your father more than you imagined my son… I… We… I just couldn't bring myself to tell you…"

Joshua looked at her stunned before shaking his head starting to head out of the room. He needed time to absorb this information. _Why? Why didn't they tell me!? I wanted to know him, and… No one told me… _ "... I'm going upstairs…"

Lisa nodded, not having anything to say. She knew he was mad at him and she couldn't blame him.

Joshua went up to his room slamming his door shut. He didn't even make it to his bed before he slumped to the floor crying out a little. "NO!"

_Dad's dead… Dad's dead…_

… _Dr. Cunningham is dead…_

It was quiet… all Joshua had was his thoughts… his anger to himself… For what seemed like an hour till he felt his mother's hand on his shoulder.

"Joshua…" she whispered.

"... Was he not around cause he didn't want me?" Joshua asked softly. "Was it all just… A lie?"

Lisa sat beside him, the box she had earlier set beside her.

"Joshua, there was a letter."

He looked up curiosity over taking the anger for a moment. "What'd it say?"

Lisa produced the letter from the box, clearing her throat before reading.

"To Joshua and Lisa,

If you're receiving this box… it means I've passed away… I want you to have what's in here because I don't want anyone else having it but you two… I'm sorry I wasn't the ideal husband and father a family would want… But…

…

Sorry… I'm really not good with this stuff… on top of that I don't want to come off as sappy… But, what I write, I want you to know is truth.

Lisa… you were one of the greatest girls I ever met. I wish I could've been a better man for you...a better husband. Never stop playing that music of yours..

Joshua, I loved spending all that time with you… even if you didn't know who I was. You're going to be a great man when you get older… be better than me. Treat a girl right when that time comes… and be the best darn diagnostican the world will ever see because I know you can be. You have the same gift I do.

Finally… I want to tell you both I love you so much… I left for selfish reasons… but the biggest thing that pushed me… was not wanting to hurt either of you… I didn't want to be responsible for any pain that I could've caused… when leaving you was probably the worst thing I could've done.

Take care of the contents in these box… I'm counting on you both.

See you somewhere else in time.

\- Gabriel Cunningham"

Joshua had tears running down his face, his anger dissipating as he lowered his head. "He really did love us…" He looked to his mother. "... I'm sorry…"

Lisa wiped his tears away as her own slipped out. "It isn't your fault…" She turned her attention to the box, opening it to reveal the contents. Inside was Gabe's old suit along with some ties that had been cleaned up and been cleansed of the smell of smoke. On top of them was Gabe's signature stethoscope, along with a book, a necklace, dog tags.. and a photo of Lisa with his wedding ring tied to it.

Joshua looked at the contents, lifting out the necklace seeing it was a symbol that looked like the outline of a woman with other details. He hesitated before placing it around his neck. There was a slight weight as it settled but it felt good… It felt right.

Lisa smiled, taking the pendent into her hands, flipping it around to see it had Gabe's name on it.

"Don't know where he got this… but… it's a part of him you get to keep with you."

"Yeah… And…" Joshua lifted up the picture taking the ring off of it, it was tied to a long chord. He placed it over his mother's neck. "This… You get to keep."

Lisa touched the ring, nostalgia in her eyes… she then eyed the dog tags, soon taking them into her hands.

"Seems so long ago he was drafted…"

Joshua looked at them remembering Gabe having brought up once that he was in the army. "What position did he have?"

"Army Medic." Lisa closed her eyes. "When he came back he had seen things that no person should have to see…"

_Poor Dad… _ Joshua brought his arms around her. "PTSD?"

"Yes… the day he came home… seemed like the day that the Gabe I knew had died."

His gaze softened as he tightened his embrace. "Oh Mmom…"

Lisa leaned into her son.

"War is a killer…"

"It is… I'm sorry… I'm sorry this all happened…" He kissed her head. "But… I'm gonna be a good man… I'll do that for you both."

Lisa smiled. "I know you will… and Joshua."

"Yeah?" He smiled a bit.

"I know for fact you'll do your father proud." Lisa kissed his cheek. "I don't know where he is now… but he will always be alive in our hearts and souls, as long as we remember him."

Joshua nodded, kissing her cheek looking at the pendant around his neck.

"Yeah… Your right…"

_I'll help his legacy live on._


	24. The Dragon's Pearl

Ryu Muller was looking out into the backyard of his home where his mother was sitting. She had been sad for the past few months and he didn't like it at all. It had started out happy with telling him he might be getting a sibling but… It seemed the happiness faded when nothing happened. There was no official announcement… and on top of that…

Ryu sniffled a little, thinking about it.

_Unca Gabe is gone… Now Okasan just seems upset all the time… I hate it._

Tomoe could be seen lowering her head, her gaze shifting to where he was. Her eyes widened a little when she saw him. "Ryu…?" _Oh no… Did.. Did he see me crying…? _ She hated worrying him… It just hurt when nothing seemed to work… It seemed impossible to have another baby.

Ryu made his way over to her, hugging her. "Okasan…"

She brought her arms around him, stroking his back a little. "I… I'm okay Little Dragon… I…" She looked to the side. "... I will be okay… I'm just not feeling right…"

Ryu looked up at his mother. "Is it 'cause Unca Gabe is gone…?"

Tomoe frowned sighing. "It's one of many things… His being gone one of those things… I'm sorry you've had to see this…"

"I wish I could make you happy Okasan… I don't like it when you're sad…"

She kissed his forehead, tilting his chin up. "You're doing a fine job of that already… It's just a different kind of sad… Sometimes it doesn't hurt… Sometimes it does… Do you understand?"

Ryu nodded. "A-huh…" He hugged his mother again. "I love you…"

Tomoe smiled a little keeping her arms around him. "I love you too… So very much."

"As do I."

Both looked to see Erhuard was present now, a warm look in his red eyes.

Tomoe smiled softly. "Hello Erhuard… When did you get home…?"

"Just a few minutes ago." He sat down beside her, bringing an arm around her. "I wanted to check on my wife… and my little one." Erhuard stroked his son's hair.

Ryu smiled, nuzzling his father's hand. "I was trying to cheer up Okasan."

"And he's been doing a good job." Tomoe kissed Erhuard's cheek. "It's just been a long day…" _Make that a long few months…_

"I know Tomoe…" Erhuad kissed her head. "I know… I wanted to talk to you about something."

Tomoe got a curious look. "Alright…" She looked to Ryu. "Little Dragon, why don't you go inside for a bit? Maybe meditate for a little bit?"

"Okay!"

Ryu hopped off, running into the house. Now it was just Erhuard and Tomoe now. Erhuard cupped one of her cheeks in his hand, stroking it with his thumb.

"I know you really wanted another child…"

Tomoe closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. "I did… And I still do… I just… I want Ryu to have what I didn't… I may not have been alone thanks to Mirage but… I didn't have any siblings… It still got lonely… I don't want that for him…And... " She lowered her voice. "I was hoping we could try for a girl…"

Erhuard frowned a little before smiling a little.

"I… I did find something that could work…"

Her eyes widened. "W-What? Tell me!"

"Well… I was adopted by Professor Sartre… I thought… maybe we could try that… Give another kid a chance. Just like Professor Sartre did for me… If you want."

Tomoe was quiet before she smiled, hugging him tightly. "I'd love that… Let's do it…"

Erhuard hugged her tightly, smiling, kissing her head.

"As you wish…"

oooooo

Ryu blinked curiously as he looked around the room they were in that was full of cribs. Sure, he was excited to go to China and heard he would be getting a sibling in the process, but he was surprised at all the little babies in the room.

"Whoa…" He held his father's hand as they looked.

"There's a lot of little ones here…" Erhuard murmured as he looked into each one. "But we know which one is our little one…" He pulled out of his pocket a small photograph. "Remember this? They sent it to us a few months ago…"

Ryu nodded. "Right, my little sis is in one of these cribs."

He smiled. "Let's find her…"

Before long they came to the right one. The child in question was looking out from between the bars, staring at them, her head tilted to the side, her brown eyes curious.

Ryu walked up closer to her, offering a hand to her.

"Hi…"

She looked at his hand before reaching out with both of hers grasping it. "BAH!"

Ryu giggled. "I'm Ryu. I'm gonna be your big brother."

The little girl giggled looking into his eyes. "Bahbah, bahbah!"

Erhuard smiled softly at the sight. "I think she likes you already."

Tomoe giggled, watching her son play with the little girl before bending over into the crib, offering her hands to her.

She looked up before grasping her hands smiling. "Baaah…!"

Tomoe brought her hands around her, bringing her up into her arms, cradling her.

"Hello there… I'm gonna be your mother..."

Her eyes widened before reaching her little hand up touching Tomoe's chin. "M...M...Mama…?"

There were some tears in her eyes before nodding.

"Yes…"

She smiled before nuzzling her. "Mama…"

Erhuard brought his arm around his wife. "And I'm going to be your father…"

"You're gonna have a wonderful family… I promise…"

Ryu tugged on Tomoe's kimono. "What are we gonna call her?"

Tomoe giggled. "Well… We were thinking Kimi would suit her… What do you think?"

Ryu looked at his sister, smiling.

"I think it suits her."

"Kimi Muller… Has a nice ring to it." Erhuard smiled, stroking his new daughter's hair.

Kimi nuzzled his hand, sighing happily. She cuddled up to Tomoe, closing her eyes. "Mama…"

Tomoe smiled, kissing her head.

"Some good news to bring home to everyone back at Resurgam…"

Erhuard smiled, picking Ryu up into his arms. "She'll be right at home there… Heh… Maria will probably try to take her when she gets a chance…"

Kimi yawned, curling up in her mother's arms.

_A new start… For us and for her…_


	25. Where Did Time Go?

"Dr. Cunningham?"

Gabe looked up to the nurse in front of him. He had been asleep for awhile now. He got up anxiously.

"How is she?"

The nurse smiled.

"Come see."

Gabe hurried into the room, a smile crossing his face as he saw his wife holding a small bundle in her arms. She looked to him, smiling softly.

"There you are… Gabe… he's beautiful…"

Gabe sat on the side of her bed, looking at the baby in her arms. A little boy with green tufts of hair like him, his caramel brown eyes looking up at Gabe in wonder.

"Bah…?"

"Oh Babe… Look at him…"

Gabe held one of the little boy's hands in his. The baby giggled a bit, holding tightly.

"Bah bah!"

"Takes after you." Lisa sighed happily, leaning against Gabe a bit. "He's got your looks…"

"Has your smile and nose though…" Gabe kissed her head. "Have you named him yet?"

"I wanted to wait till you saw him before naming him officially."

"Well… let's hear it."

"I was thinking… Joshua…. Joshua Cunningham."

"Joshua Cunningham… has a nice ring to it…"

The baby, Joshua, yawned, curling up to his mother, still holding Gabe's hand.

"I can't believe he's finally here Gabe…" Lisa closed her eyes. "I'm so happy…"

"I know you are Babe…" Gabe kissed her head again, keeping her close. "So am I… You're gonna be a great mother…"

"And you a great father…"

oooooo

_That was so long ago… Yet if feels like it happened yesterday… and look where we are…_

Gabe was out with his son on a night walk. It had been a long day for both of them and they wanted some father and son bonding time with just them. Elly had the girls to keep her occupied at Naomi's place so… Joshua got what he wanted.

"So… weird to be back on Earth?" Joshua asked as they walked through the park.

"Yeah… When you live basically 300 cy- Ugh. 3 YEARS of basically having most of your senses turned off and being surrounded by rubble and not having much life… it's a shock to the system when you come to a place like Earth… everything is more vibrant here and well… having the senses back is gonna take some adjusting."

"I would imagine… you've technically haven't eaten anything in that time span."

"And trust me, food has never tasted so good." Gabe chuckled.

Joshua chuckled as well.

"I'd probably be the same… I got to skip over the horrors of being a starving college student because Mom was content with me living at home while I studied at Resurgam. Moved out about a year ago once I started to be able to stand on my own and well… Mom still helped in getting me food."

"I didn't hear you mention that earlier." Gabe elbowed him a little. "Studying, medicine huh?"

Joshua elbowed him back. "Let's just say an old influence of mine kind of lead to make that choice… Though I admit…" He lowered his gaze a bit. "When I applied I was hoping you'd be there… and we could hang out like old times… and you could teach more because I wasn't a little kid anymore… Kind of hit hard when I found what happened."

Gabe frowned. "Same year disappeared huh?"

"Yeah… You really made an exit… and impact on everyone…"

"Didn't mean to… still got plenty of apologies to hand out… and probably a few smacks to face from Mary, along with a wrench being thrown at my head before being given a hug from Maru."

"Their way of showing love… and don't forget Amy."

"I owe her time too… though right now I think the biggest time I owe is to you." Gabe looked to Joshua with remorse. "I missed out on so much… We did get to spend time together for a good while… but even then… I wasn't your dad to you… I was just a doctor…"

Joshua shook his head, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You got it all wrong, Dad."

"Huh?"

Joshua smiled.

"You were my best friend… I never told you… but… I saw you like a dad… I really did… I wanted… and I wished you were my dad… and now… look where we are… I got my wish."

Gabe smiled, pulling Joshua into an embrace.

"C'mere…"

Joshua hugged him tightly.

"You were my hero… and you still are…"

"Oh Joshua…" Gabe pulled back a bit, looking at his son. "You've gotten so big… Still got your mother's smile… and her kind heart… Where did time go?"

"It flew I guess… But the past has gone… but the future is still wide open for us… to make up for what was lost."

Gabe nodded. "Darn right… Love you, Joshua."

"Love you too, Dad."

Joshua pulled back, starting to walk with him again.

"Well… How about we get you back to Elly? I get the feeling the girls might've gone overboard with showing her things."

"Indeed, hopefully they didn't give her a sugar hangover."

"Here's hoping for the best… and Dad."

"Hm?"

Joshua smirked.

"Looking forward to showing you what I know about medicine."

Gabe smirked back.

"Game on."


	26. Culture Shock

"Oh we have so much to teach you!"

"Where do even begin?"

Elly giggled at the girls sitting around her. It had been quite the start of the day for her. With coming to Earth and learning some things about the new world around her, now they were at Naomi's house all dressed in pajamas, having a sleepover.

"Well… anywhere is good I guess." She smiled shyly, hugging the pillow she had in her arms. "Remind me why my brother and the other guys weren't invited?"

"Girls only my dear Elly." Alyssa patted her head. "Besides, Joshua wanted some time with your father.. you know… since it's been awhile and all."

Elly nodded. "Yeah… I can understand."

"Anyways, so… where to start with our little alien." Marley grinned. "Well… guess a movie would be good. It's a traditional sleepover thing."

"Alright, long as it's nothing extreme." Riza hummed in thought. "Though what to watch is the question."

Elly tilted her head.

"Movie? What's that? Is it something… that moves…?"

"A movie sort of does move but not in the way you'd think. It's a… Well…" Riza hummed in thought wondering how to explain it. "It's a piece of Earth artform that takes filming, music, actors - People who are paid to pretend to be someone else for entertainment - Animation - Which are like moving paintings and put it all together… It's hard to explain really…"

Elly thought over all she had heard from her.

"... Like a story?"

"Exactly." Alyssa grinned. "A story you can see, hear and most importantly, enjoy."

Marley grabbed her sketchbook, showing one of her drawings.

"With some movies, they'll take multiple drawings and make 'em move. Sometimes make things move in a way they wouldn't move."

"Like what?"

"Like…" Alyssa hummed in thought. "Cars and planes… Make them look alive… And other things too like robots, or dragons or… Anything."

"... You know what? I know EXACTLY what we'll be watching." Riza declared jumping up and looking through the DVD collection until she found what she was looking for. "We shall watch… PLANES!"

Elly clapped.

"Oh this gonna be fun! I just know it!"

"... And I thought Elly couldn't get anymore cute." Alyssa laughed.

Riza popped the DVD in before hugging Elly. "KYA! I MUST HUG HER! I will hug her and love her and feed her cookies!"

Elly giggled, looking at the screen as the movie came on. Her eyes widened in wonder at the sights that were to be seen.

_Machines that talk…? I've never seen anything like that… That's awesome!_

She lied down, hugging her pillow again.

_Earth has a lot to offer… I think I'm gonna like it here…_

oooooo

"I'm back."

Naomi smiled, looking up from her paperwork as Gabe came in.

"Welcome back. Have a good time with your son?"

"Yeah. How are the girls?"

Naomi chuckled. "Go the living room and see for yourself."

Gabe noted a small soft sound coming from the area. It was music…

_Film score at that…_

He made his way to the room, smiling warmly at the sight. The girls were all passed out on pillows and blankets, an I-pod playing music from a small set of speakers.

Elly shifted a bit in her sleep as Gabe knelt by hers side. She looked up with tired eyes.

"Hey, Papa…"

Gabe stroked her hair smiling softly. "Hey Little Spark… Have fun?"

"Yeah… I got see talking machines tell a story… and a lot of other things I never imagined being able to see… move."

"Did you like it?"

"Oh, very much Papa…" Elly giggled. "One of the movies had a song that sounded familiar too… One you sang to me when we met…"

_Oh I know exactly what she's talking about… _ Gabe smiled feeling a little nostalgic. "I remember… I sang the same song to your brother when he was tiny too… You watched Tarzan didn't you?"

"Uh-huh… I think that was one of my favorites of the movies…"

"I'll make sure to get you your own copy then when we get our own place." He kissed her head. "Glad you're feeling right at home here…"

Elly smiled, cuddling up to her father.

"Home is wherever my family is… and that's with you…"

Gabe smiled bringing his arms around his daughter, leaning back against the wall. "And that's with you too sweetie… I love you so much… So, so much…" He held her close resting his head against hers.

Elly sighed happily, yawning a bit as she curled up to him, closing her eyes.

"I love you too…"

Gabe rocked her gently humming softly.

Elly soon drifted off, relaxing into Gabe's shoulder.

"Turning into quite the dad, Gabe." Naomi chuckled as she walked over to them, kneeling to their level. "Such a little cutie…"

"Yeah she really is." Gabe smiled softly at his daughter, bringing his arms around her a bit tighter. "She means so much to me Naomi… So much… Gosh I was terrified I was gonna lose her back in Esanii… I'm just happy she's healthy."

"I can understand." Naomi looked to Alyssa. "Alyssa and I had a similar thing happen."

"I remember… The Kid was willing to risk his own freedom to heal 'er… She bounced back so quick too… Heh… Always right on your heels like a puppy." Gabe chuckled.

Naomi giggled, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Very much like you and Elly from what I've been told."

Alyssa sighed in her sleep nuzzling her mother's hand.

Gabe chuckled. "Yeah… Pretty much. The last three hundred cycles-Three years gah I need to quit doing that, she and I were all we had for each other… She's been my everything."

Naomi smiled.

"It's been good for you… and I think you'll get your tongue back in order with time… kind of funny to hear you yammering off like a Data Child to be honest."

He grinned. "Can't be helped… Just how it was… Plus gotta admit, funny to see the looks on everyone's faces." He looked to the other girls. "Hard to believe the kids I saw grow up turned out to be fighters too… I remember when they were still tiny…"

"You and me both… Alyssa a young woman now… Lucas a grown man along with Vincent… And Joshua… looks a lot like you now… yet his own."

"Yeah… Time really has flown… I swear it was just yesterday those four were kids getting into mischief… Remember that time they snuck into that R rated movie? Gosh were we ticked…"

"Never let them hear the end of it… Now you got this little one to worry about."

"Yeah... " Gabe rested his head against his daughter's for a moment. "She's in good hands…. I just want her happy… That's all I want for her… She spent so much time living through war she deserves to know peace…"

"And with that kind of attitude… I think you'll do just fine Gabe."

"Yeah…" Gabe smiled. "Thanks for letting us stay here for now Naomi… Seriously you have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"Anything for my friends…" Naomi smiled, getting up. "You helped me out, so it makes sense I help you too."

"Yeah… Seriously glad to be back…"

"It's good to have you back… wasn't the same without you."

"Well you'll have a hard time getting rid of me now. Got a little Spark to show the world to."

Elly yawned, smiling in her sleep.

"And I'm sure she'll enjoy that very much."

Gabe stroked his daughter's hair keeping her close.

"There'll be some culture shock… But I think this one can shock it right back."

"Has the name for it." Naomi chuckled.

Gabe grinned. "She really does. She'll electrify them."

Naomi elbowed him.

"That was bad."

He snickered.

"Oh Naomi, you know me… This kid will be cracking jokes with the best of 'em in time."

"I know…"

_And she'll learn to be a good kid too._


	27. Uncle Gabe

"What do you think our parents are up to this time?"

"Who knows."

Ryu and Graham shrugged as they looked around them. The two of them along with their siblings, Celeste and Kimi were sitting patiently in a room along with Lucas and Vincent. They were told about some kind of surprise but even then they weren't sure about what kind of surprise.

_Just hope it's a good one…_

The door opened, Joshua and Alyssa coming in.

"Hey guys." Alyssa smiled.

"Hiya 'Lyssa!" Graham smiled. "What's up?"

"Just checking to be sure you chibis weren't making any messes." Alyssa chuckled. "We thank you for being patient with your parents, we're ready to tell you why we have you gathered here."

"Hooray!" Celeste cheered. "I was getting bored!"

"Me too!" Kimi pouted. "What's going on? You guys are smiley… Is there candy?"

Lucas and Vincent laughed.

"Oh something muuuuch better kiddo!"

"Care to tell us?" Ryu raised an eyebrow. "I hate vagueness."

"You really are Dr. Muller's son." Vincent chuckled.

"Well, no more vagueness." Joshua knelt to their level. "There's someone I want you four to meet… Someone very important to me and everyone here."

"Who?"

Joshua smiled, looking back to the door.

"Dad, show time."

Gabe walked in, his hands dug into his pockets, giving the children a gentle smile.

"Hey, kiddos."

Kimi looked confused while the older children gasped.

"UNCLE GABE!" They shouted running right for him… Tackle hugging him.

"Gack!" Gabe fell straight to the ground, trying to hug the three children as best as he could. "Missed you too!" He laughed.

Celeste squealed hugging him tightly. "You're really back! You're back!"

"It's you… Right?" Ryu gave a hopeful look.

"Of course it's me… Little different but it is me Little Dragon." He ruffled his hair. "I'm home."

He laughed hugging him once more. "Yay!"

"This is awesome!" Graham laughed. "Uncle Gabe's home!"

Kimi watched tilting her head. "... I don't get it… Who's Uncle Gabe?"

Ryu pulled back from Gabe, going over to his sister.

"Remember those stories Mom and Dad would tell about a doctor who was sometimes bitter, but in the end, really cared about everyone around him?"

"Ahuh!" She nodded quickly. "And that he watched out for everyone… Even if they didn't think he was."

Ryu gestured to Gabe.

"That's him. He's been missing for the past three years… and now… He's home."

"He always played with us whenever our parents needed someone to keep an eye on us." Graham added. "It hit us hard when he disappeared."

"Really hard." Celeste hugged him tighter. "We missed him SO much! He's really awesome!"

Kimi went over to him looking him over.

"... Can I have a hug too then?"

Gabe smiled, bringing her into his arms.

"I've been rather interested in meeting you little miss… Your parents told me about you… I really wish I could've been there when they brought you home… Just poor timing."

"Well.. Here I am." Kimi smiled hugging him. "I'm Kimi Muller!"

Gabe hugged her close. "My name is Gabriel Cunningham… but most of the chibis call me Uncle Gabe."

"Can I call you that too…? Please?"

"Of course."

She cheered a little, hugging him tightly, cuddling a little. "Yay! Uncle Gabe!"

"Our Uncle Gabe!" Celeste giggled.

"Yeah… and one more person you need to meet." Gabe looked to the doorway, seeing Elly peeking her head in. "C'mon."

Elly nodded, making her way over to them, a little shyly at that.

"Who's this Uncle Gabe?" Ryu titled her head. "Never seen her before."

"Nor have I." Graham looked at Elly curiously.

"She's pretty!" Kimi giggled.

Gabe smiled warmly. "This… Is Electra… But call her Elly… She's my daughter."

Ryu and Graham's eyes got wide before they hugged her.

"A new family member!"

Elly squeaked a little, hugging them both.

"H-Hello."

"... Aww!" Celeste jumped up joining in. "I like her!"

"Guys you're gonna knock her over-" Kimi tried to warn.

THUD!

"Too late." Elly giggled, hugging them all. "Nice to meet all of you…"

"Nice to meet you too!"

"Yeah!"

Gabe chuckled. "Be good to her now. She's still getting used to Portland."

"We will!"

"Yup!"

Joshua chuckled, going over to his dad as he watched the children talk to Elly.

"Knew they'd like her."

Gabe chuckled getting up and dusting himself off.

"Which I'm thankful for. They're good kids… And gosh they've all gotten so big.."

"Yeah… Celeste's a big girl now, Ryu and Graham are starting to get up there in height… and Kimi is just getting started."

"And she's adorable… She fits in just fine… Just wish I could've been there."

Joshua placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're here now. That's what counts, Dad."

Gabe smiled giving a nod.

"Right… And I'm not gonna miss out on these kids' future… Nor anymore of yours."

"And that's all we ask."

Gabe looked back over to the kids seeing they were happy and laughing at something.

"Just how it oughta be…"


	28. Reboot

"RONI's not working huh?"

Gabe nodded as he turned his computer screen to the powered off unit so Joseph could see.

"That's what they told me, even heard she shocked someone for trying to get her to turn on manually. Tried to get her to turn on myself but I got nothing, and I'm pretty sure the hardware is still intact… I'm gonna need your help from the otherside, Joseph. This is your territory after all."

"Hm… I see." Joseph looked at the unit, pondering a bit. "She was kind of your personal companion so I wouldn't be surprised if she kind of broke after you left. Programs can get a little attached to whoever they're working with, especially if it's for a long time. They kind of become part of you in a sense."

"Well… she did get part of my personality." Gabe thought aloud. "Any thoughts on how to fix it?"

"There is one… but you're gonna need an open space in your schedule."

"I'm kind of moving back in as it were, so I'm free."

"Then come to the lab, taking a little field trip."

oooooo

"Didn't think I'd be back here so quickly." Gabe commented as he and Joseph rode along the Endless Ocean on Aquarcas. "I would've brought Elly but she was being held hostage by the girls."

Joseph chuckled. "How's that little girl doing? Earth treating her alright?"

"Still adjusting but… she's loving it." Gabe grinned a little. "Just always curious about things around her and learning culture. Been one heck of a ride for her."

Joseph nodded. "I know Ethan had a similar experience when he was on Earth for a bit. Glad Felly was able to help him along with the others."

"How is he by the way?" Gabe smirked. "I know him and that girl were close."

"Oh, he's good." Joseph chuckled. "Having the time of his life showing her Esanii in its glory instead of what it was when she was fighting alongside him… It's really adorable."

"I bet."

Joseph nodded, looking to the system that was coming into view.

"There she is… Good ol' Resurgam."

The system was in better shape compared to how Gabe had seen it last time. Last time the place was under attack and has been roughed up pretty badly. Now the system seemed to be almost in perfect condition again with some dents here and there.

"Almost seems like Terra never came." Gabe commented as they looked around the system. seeing programs running about, going through their functions.

"Systems like this one tend to recover faster." Joseph took note of all the programs as well. "On top of that I've been sending some Data Children over to help out in fixing it up. The system is part of your world so it's on my list of priorities."

Gabe grinned, giving him a nod. "You really are a good friend Joseph…"

Joseph grinned back. "Just like helping all my friends… now… let's find Ms. RONI."

Joseph walked ahead of Gabe, scanning the areas around them.

"If I'm right RONI should have her own personal area that connects to her unit." He grinned as he took note of an area with multiple monitors with a panel in the center of them all. "That's the one."

Joseph stepped onto the panel, the screens turning on as he did. He read over the data quickly, frowning a bit.

"Seems the last thing that was recorded was the day you left. Everything else is blank."

Gabe frowned feeling a pang of guilt. "RONI… She really was one of my best friends… I hurt a lot of people when I left… I hurt her too I guess… Which I never wanted.."

"Well, we're here to fix that." Joseph stepped off the panel. "Now to just find her."

"Are you looking for RONI?"

Both men turned to a male program with white hair and green eyes.

"Yes… and you are?" Joseph asked, not recognizing the program type.

"I am the programming of the robot known as Baymax. I hold all the data on his protocol chips."

"Huh… never seen a program like you… and since you're part of a robot, that means said robot is most likely plugged in."

"I've seen the robot." Gabe spoke up looking the program over. "Big puffy, real hit with the pediatric ward… And useful in crisis too. Not just hot air."

Baymax nodded. "The unit I'm part of is charging so I have access to the system. I understand you're looking for RONI?"

"Yes… do you know where she is?"

Baymax gave a wave of his hand, leading the two men to an area that looked similar to that of a break room in Resurgam.

"Heh… figures the program rest area looks like the break room you guys have." Joseph chuckled. "Then again, I shouldn't be surprised, systems tend to mirror the areas they serve."

Gabe chuckled shaking his head. "Resurgam's home... " He looked around it trying to spot any that looked familiar. "I know what her program looks like… RONI?" He called. _Eh probably won't talk to anyone unless… _"I know you're still a poker cheat!"

Baymax gave another wave, leading them to a corner of the room. On the couch that was located there… RONI was sprawled out… looking paler than usual and the glow marks on her outfit barely glowing.

"GREAT ESANII!" Joseph knelt beside her. "What has she been doing to herself?" Joseph examined her. "Her circuit pulse is way too low for healthy levels."

"She drinks enough energy water to stay alive… but most of the time she is just here resting…" Baymax frowned. "It would seem she is been suffering depression… she does not let anyone talk to her…"

Gabe frowned, kneeling beside Joseph looking at her. "The poor girl… Stubborn thing…" He took her hand in his giving it a light squeeze. No response. "RONI… C'mon open your eyes…"

She just wrenched her hand away turning onto her side her back facing them, not seeming to recognize his voice.

"RONI… Please…" Gabe pleaded. "You're making yourself sick…" _The poor girl…_

"Go away…" she whispered. "He is not there…"

Baymax sighed. "There she goes again…"

Gabe shook his head. "Stubborn as ever…" He laid his hand on her shoulder. "RONI… I am here."

Joseph placed a hand over her head, some energy flowing from his hand to her. _Little jumpstart should help._

RONI opened her eyes, her marks lighting up a bit more, her color improving. She sat up shakily, keeping her gaze on the ground.

"RONI… someone is here to see you." Baymax said, trying to coax her. "Please, look up."

RONI remained quiet, not responding at all.

Gabe frowned, tilting her chin up, making her meet his gaze.

"RONI… It's me."

RONI stared at him, her eyes seeming to have a dead look in them before they widened, the pupils lighting up.

"D… D… D-Dr. Cunningham…?"

He smiled gently giving a nod. "Yep… The one and only, RONI…"

RONI kept her eyes locked on him in shock. They started trembling as tears formed… and soon threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Oh Users!" she cried out, burying her face into his shoulder. "You… You are here… Dr. Cunningham…" She bit her lip. "Gabriel…"

Gabe brought his arms around her, stroking her back. He kept quiet for a moment just keeping her close. "It's okay now RONI… I'm here… You're okay… It's okay…"

RONI sniffled, keeping close. "Gabriel…"

Joseph's gaze softened he looked at the program. "She really was your personal companion…"

"Yeah… I wasn't kidding when I said she was one of my best friends." Gabe stroked her hair, humming a bit, trying to calm her down. "Oh RONI… Missed you so much."

"I missed you too…" She relaxed into him. "Please do not leave… I do not want to work for anyone but you...:"

He rested his head against hers. "I wouldn't leave again… I'm back for good… I promise you."

"Thank you…"

Baymax did a quick scan. "Her vitals have improved."

"Good…" Gabe smiled pulling back a little to look her in the eyes. "Because what kind of doctor would I be if I let my friends stay in pain?"

RONI smiled back, her eyes alit with life again. "My calculations still hold true… you are one of the greatest doctors I have ever seen."

"Aw RONI… Wouldn't have been without your help." He hugged her again. "Please do me the honor of working with me again… I need my teammate."

RONI hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing would make me happier than working with you again."

Gabe laid his head against hers sighing in content.

"Welcome back."


	29. Sparks

Joshua wasn't sure how this was all gonna play out. He really wasn't sure if this was a good idea in the first place. But he knew one thing. She had every right to know about this. Lisa Cunningham, had every right to know that Gabriel Cunningham was alive.

What would happen from here…? He wasn't sure.

_But if she doesn't know… It'll just hurt her more… And Dad… He's had enough time to hide… If something happens again…. I don't even wanna think about it…_

He sighed a bit hesitating outside her door hand hovering over it. Joshua shook his head and knocked. "Man up…" He muttered to himself.

About a minute later, Lisa answered the door, surprise in her eyes before a smile crossed her face.

"Joshua." She opened the door fully, bringing her son into an embrace. "This is a happy surprise."

He hugged her back sighing a little. _That's right… It's been awhile since I've been healing up in Esanii… Mom… _ "I wanted to see how you were doing… And I missed you…"

Lisa pulled back, cupping one of his cheeks in her hand. "I missed you too… I hadn't heard from you in awhile so I was getting worried."

Joshua smiled sheepishly leaning into her hand a little. "Sorry about that… Got tied up in work and… I had to do some favors for some friends. Had a lot on my plate. Didn't mean to worry you."

"Well you're here now." Lisa smiled. "That's all that matters. Dreamster keeps asking about you and wondering why you aren't in the maze. I always give the best answer. "He has a life." Shuts her up every time."

Joshua laughed shaking his head. "Classic Aunt Dream. Doesn't miss a thing… I'll be sure to be in the maze tonight though. But she might not like my dreams since I've been kind of tech obsessed lately… You know her… "Technology!? NO!"

Lisa laughed, giving her best mortified look. "NO! GET THAT VIDEO GAME AWAY FROM ME! EEEK!"

Joshua threw his head back laughing. "I swear in the name of Dreams I will get you away from those horrible influences!"

Lisa shook her head. "Ah classic Dream Troll behavior…" She pulled back, gesturing to inside. "Won't you come in? I just pulled some fresh garlic bread out of the oven."

Joshua nodded quickly heading inside. "Of course! Plus… I haven't had your garlic bread in ages. Every time I try to make it, mine just… Doesn't taste as good as yours. Guess it's a mom thing right?"

"Something like that." Lisa smiled, leading him into the kitchen. She brought over two slices along with some water. "Here you go."

He nodded taking a bite sighing happily at the taste. "Thanks Mom… It's perfect as always." He winked. "I need to come back home more often."

Lisa smiled, sitting down. "I'd like that… Despite having Dreamster around pretty much almost 24/7 it does get lonely around here. Still hate that word people use around me. Empty nester." Lisa shook her head. "It's a curse word in my book."

Joshua chuckled sitting beside her. "I know ya do Mom." He kissed her cheek. "But least I didn't go out of state for college… Portland's just too much fun to leave."

"Yeah… and you wouldn't choose any other doctors to teach you." Lisa's smile faded a little. "I know the folks of Resurgam have been good to you… They've taught you so much in such a short time… though in honesty, they were teaching you before you were even old enough."

Joshua's smile faded a bit as well as he looked down to the table. "Yeah… Been hanging around there since I was a kid… It's like home… Funny thing to describe a hospital but… That's Resurgam… I love it there, even now as a volunteer. They do good work… Especially well… You know my field of interest…" _Why can't I just come out and say it!? "Mom! Dad's not dead!" But nope… Caught in my throat… Won't come out..._

"I know…" Lisa had a haunted look in her eyes, her hand coming around the necklace she was wearing. The one that had dog tags attached to it. "Like father like son…"

Joshua frowned taking her free hand in his. "Mom… There's something I need to talk to you about…"

Lisa looked to him surprised. "What is it?"

"Now… Before you go calling Dream, I do NOT have a girlfriend." _Start off easy, just… Doit! _"But… This does involve Dad…"

Her eyes got a little wide as the gears in her head started to turn… till it began to click. She felt her heart pounding. She knew the symptom… the symptom that was only brought on… when hope came to her mind.

"Is… he…?"

Joshua smiled slowly nodding. "Yes… He's alive… They found him, Mom… I got to see him again and he's moving back to town… Right now he's staying with Alyssa's family…"

Lisa's eyes were wide, a small gasp escaping her mouth. She let it sink in… Hope turning into relief… and some pain too… but… yet… relief was the winning feeling. She didn't realize it, but tears were streaking her face as she smiled.

"Gabriel…"

Joshua pulled her into an embrace, stroking her hair. "Yeah… He's alive and well… He's excited to get back to work at the hospital and… I wanted you to know… I know you missed him as much as I have…" He told her, nuzzling her a little. "And… He's just… Here."

Lisa nuzzled back, running a hand through Joshua's hair. "Joshua… this… this is the best news I've heard in a long time…"

Joshua nuzzled her hand sighing happily feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "I'm glad… I'm glad it makes you happy mom…"

Lisa smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Keep him out of trouble, alright?" She smirked. "Or I'm sicking Dreamster on him."

Joshua laughed shaking his head. "You know I'll do my best. He's still himself… And he still remembers the hard time she gave him as Drena."

"Good…" Lisa wiped her eyes, sitting back in her chair. "Alive… Oh heavens above…"

"Classic Dad… Knocked you right off your feet." He smirked a bit.

Lisa blushed a bit. "W-What is that supposed to mean?"

Joshua grinned nudging her a little. "It means.. I can see it clear as day in your face and voice mom… You know I know you better than most people."

Lisa turned redder, messing with her dog tags.

"I… Um…" She started twirling one of the strands of her hair. "Uh.."

Joshua brought an arm around her. "Oh Mom… I'm not gonna force it but… You know he's cleaned himself up a bit… No more smoking… He's not-... Okay yeah he's still got the same personality but he's not as… Haunted as he was before."

Lisa looked to her son… he could see a bit of a hopeful look in her eyes… yet also some sadness.

"... I'm not gonna ask where he's been these past three years…. But… I'm guessing whatever happened… He's changed."

Joshua nodded his gaze turning serious. "He has… He isn't going back to his old habits either… He's also well…" He rubbed the back of his neck as his gaze changed to one of uncertainty. "... He has a daughter now…"

Lisa's eye got real wide now.

"A daughter…?" She felt part of her hope starting to crumble, but kept herself from getting saddened by this. _It would make sense if he found someone else. _

"Ah, ah! I see that look! She's adopted Mom! Adopted! He's a single dad and she's his adopted daughter!" Joshua explained quickly feeling a pang of guilt when he saw the look in her eyes. "She's also such a sweet little thing, like an angel… Seriously. There's not a bad bone in her body…"

Lisa relaxed. "..." She smiled a little. "He really has changed… I didn't see something like that happening."

"Yeah... " Joshua smiled before he brought out his phone pulling up a picture. "I got to get closer to her too… Her name's Electra but she prefers Elly." He handed it to her.

Lisa took the phone, looking at the picture. In the photo was Joshua, holding a young girl about 16 years of age in an embrace. She had hair about as messy as his except it was black instead of the green the Cunninghams were known for. Her eyes mismatched, one being bright blue while the other being brown. She and Joshua both looked happy in the photo, both laughing in the shot.

Lisa smiled softly, feeling her heart melt a little. "My little boy has a baby sister…"

Joshua smiled wiping away a stray tear discreetly. He still could hardly believe it himself whenever he looked at the picture or was with them. "Yeah.. I love her so much already… Heh… Lucas has warned me in a few months I'll probably be carrying a baseball bat ready for when the boys take notice… I don't think I'll be that bad but… Who knows right?"

Lisa nodded, handing his phone back to him.

"She sounds like a wonderful girl."

Joshua looked at the picture smiling before he turned his phone off pocketing it. "She really is. She's so curious about everything since she's never lived in a big town before like this one. She wants to see and do everything. She also is really close with Dad, she just adores him… And he's taken really good care of her. He loves her so much… He'd do anything for her… And yeah… He's probably spoiled her a bit too but… He's entitled to it… They're happy... I wish you could meet her sometime… She's happy but…" Joshua glanced to his mother out of the corner of his eye. "... She really wishes she had a mom."

Lisa frowned a little.

"I'm assuming Elly was an orphan?"

Joshua frowned lowering his gaze. "... Her father was murdered three years ago… She didn't have a mom before then either."

"That's awful…" Lisa shook her head. _She deserves some good dreams… I'll send some Daydream Trolls her way… _

"Yeah… But she's a strong one… She didn't let that beat her down and… Dad took her in not long after so she's at least had someone. It was just them for those three years…" _And trying to outrun an evil overlord who tried to kill us all in a Digital World but… Those things are NOT to be said around my mom after a shock like that._

"I see…" Lisa smiled, a proud look coming into her eyes. "... I'm proud of what Gabe is doing… That takes a lot of faith to do."

"Yeah… He's come a long way… And me and him are cool too. I'm just glad he's back… And I got a sister out of it too. Heh… Only our family right?" Joshua leaned back a bit in his chair smiling. "He's still him but… It's a good side. He'd probably make a good Dream Runner but… Y'know Aunt Dream… "POOF! YOU SHALL BE SHEEP NOW" And they'd be at it for years."

Lisa threw her head back laughing.

"All fluffy and cute-" She cut herself off, turning red again.

Joshua's smile turned into a mischievous smirk. "I bet you'd wanna have him all to yourself for the cuddling." He teased a little.

Lisa sighed, accepting defeat.

"Well… he has the hair for it…"

"Indeed he does… And I don't think Elly would mind it either but… He'd make a better wolf… Or a wolf-sheep if Dreamster and Inca teamed up."

"Hm… wolf is more like him." Lisa fiddled with the dog tags again. "Loner sometimes… but in truth looks out for everyone around him… He's loyal."

"And he's protective too. You know what they say, don't mess with a papa wolf's pups… Dad's like that… And given how much of a cuddler Elly is… Gives warm hugs too."

Lisa nodded, giggling a little.

Joshua chuckled. "One of these days… We'll drag him into the maze maybe."

"I think he'd like it… he's always been about puzzles."

"Oh yeah. Even if it was something really hard he'd still figure them out. Part of why he's so good at his job… The biggest puzzle is the human body and it's ailments."

Lisa nodded again. "Very true… Even the Trolls would agree…" Lisa closed her eyes. "That'll be the day he does come into the maze… that's when the truth will get out…"

Joshua took her hand again. "Hey… The spark might still be there with him too… You never know…"

"True… I try not to get my hopes up though…" There was a dream like look in her eyes. "But…. yet I can't help but think of what could be…"

"You know what Dreamster always says… "There's nothing more powerful than a dream." I say… Keep holding onto that."

Lisa nodded.

"I will… promise."

Joshua smiled. "Awesome… I love you Mom…"

"I love you too Joshua… so much."

He hugged her once more.

"...So… Think Dream'll just jump right into tormenting Dad's dreams or do you think she'll give him a day to have one last normal dream?"

"I think he'll be just fine… He's got a built in cute shield now… and you know Dreamster."

"Loves anything cute and can't help but give them a hug. Especially kids."

"Yep…. so I think he's gonna be juuuuust fine."

_Besides… with this new info… I believe I have a little errand to run._

oooooo

"Papa! Papa!" Elly giggled, skipping into his office, carrying something behind her back.

Gabe smiled looking up from his paperwork. "Hey there baby girl! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Elly smiled. "I just finished homework, so Joshua drove me over so I could be with ya." She glanced behind her back. "And someone left you a gift."

He got a curious look as he raised an eyebrow. "A gift? For me?"

Elly nodded. "Right after Joshua dropped me off, some lady came in to the front desk and said she was looking for you. I couldn't help myself and went over to her telling her I knew where you were. Then she smiled and handed me this." She brought was behind her back, showing what Gabe could assume was a loaf of bread wrapped in foil. "Told me to bring it to ya and for you to share it."

As if on cue there was a growl heard as Gabe went a little red. "Well… Good timing then since I was going to get lunch soon." He got up motioning for her to set it on his desk. "Let's see what's in there and we'll dig right in."

Elly nodded, setting the loaf down, pulling back her sleeves so she could undo the foil.

"It's still warm too."

Soon as the foil was undone, they could both smell the fresh garlic.

Gabe closed his eyes smiling as he took it in. "Mm… Garlic bread…"

"It smells delicious!"

"I bet it tastes delicious too. Let's have this for lunch… Sound good?"

Elly nodded. "Sounds good."

Gabe grinned before retrieving a few plastic knives from a drawer as he sliced it into a few large pieces, giving the biggest one to his daughter. "Only the best for my little girl."

Elly giggled. "Oh Papa." She picked up her slice looking at it before biting into. "Mmm! This tastes great!"

Gabe took a bite of his own and sighed happily. "This is amazing… Tastes just like…" He stopped short eyes widening a bit. _This tastes just like Lisa's!_

Elly tilted her head. "You okay Papa?"

"Elly… Did this lady give a name?"

Elly hummed in thought for a moment.

"Um… I remember what she looked like… She had nice long brown hair and green eyes. All she really told me was to get this to you… I guess it was a welcome back gift considering how many people missed you."

Gabe was surprised as it clicked.

_No way… It… But I only know one woman with that description… _ Gabe shook his head before he smiled. "Well… I'm glad she stopped by…" _Lisa… She…. Still cares…_

"So you do know her." Elly smiled innocently. "She an old friend of yours?"

"Yeah… You could say that…" He smiled reaching over and ruffling her hair. "She's nice… Really nice."

Elly giggled, nuzzling her father's hand. "I hope I can see her again so I can get a name. She seemed really nice."

Gabe smiled stroking her hair a little. "I'm sure we will… Just give it time…"

"Okay!" She chirped. "I can be patient. Good things come to those who wait."

"That's right… Buuuut…." Gabe grinned picking up another piece of garlic bread. "If you wait too long your papa gets all the garlic!"

"Nooo!" Elly squealed, grabbing herself another slice. "I want more of the goodness!"

"Then better be fast! Or the garlic fiend will strike again!" Gabe laughed.

Elly giggled. "You're so silly Papa… but it's one of the things I love about you."

He smiled softly. "Aw Elly-girl… Love you too… So much…"

Elly leaned up, kissing his cheek.

"... I know she might've been a fake memory… but… I would think Lisa loved that about you too."

Gabe brought an arm around her. "Yeah… She… She did…" _Except she's not fake…_

Elly cuddled up to him, keeping her bread close.

"You okay Papa? Did I say something wrong? You sound sad…"

Gabe kissed her head. "You didn't say anything wrong…. Lisa… She actually was part of my memories… Except… I left her a long time ago… She's Joshua's mom…"

Elly frowned, nuzzling him a little.

"I see… I won't ask if it makes you upset… but… I don't know Papa… I… I just think there was a lot she loved about you… You remembered her after all."

Gabe nuzzled her sighing a bit. "I loved her so much Elly…. She…. She was my wife… But I screwed up… I'm not sure if she wants to remember those things… I haven't seen her in a long time… Not since your brother was a kid himself…"

Elly held one of his hands.

"Oh Papa…" A thought crossed her mind. "... I remember Joshua said he loved you despite screwing up… yeah some of us make bigger mistakes… but if we really mean it when we say we're sorry… and that we'll be better… wouldn't she do the same?"

"I… I… Perhaps… If we could talk sometime… Then yeah… I'd hope she would… But I wouldn't blame her if she didn't… I wasn't exactly the nicest person around back then… I left because I was worried I'd snap…" He lowered his head a bit. "I regret that choice every day of my life… But I wouldn't change anything about my life even if it hurts… You know why?"

"Why?"

He lifted his head up and smiled softly. "Because everything lead me to you. If I changed even the tiniest bit… I'd risk losing you… And that would hurt more then anything."

Elly smiled, hugging him. "You go through so much pain… yet come out on top."

He hugged her nuzzling his daughter. "Yeah… And I changed things around when I got to Esanii… Cleaned up my act… I had a reason to fight…"

Elly huddled close to him.

"Then Papa… if you ever see Lisa… show her that you've changed… I don't know what she's like except for what was told back when we were in Esanii… But I just think... maybe… just maybe… She would forgive you… because she loves you."

Gabe cradled her a little, resting his head atop hers. "I… I'll try… I can hope right?"

Elly nodded.

"Hope can be bruised and battered. It can be forced underground and even rendered unconscious, but hope cannot be killed."

"That's right…" He smiled closing his eyes as he pictured Lisa in his mind's eye. "You're totally right… Thanks kiddo."

Elly smiled softly. "I don't take full credit for that…. What can I say? The Neal Shustermen guy that Joshua has been reading to me writes amazing stuff."

"Oh that guy's awesome." He grinned. "He really is a good writer… He's your brother's favorite actually."

"Yep… even if the first book in that series kind of scared me for a week… Then I got over it."

"You're a Cunningham. We can be beaten and battered but we'll get right back up."

Elly nodded. "Uh-huh!"

"Yup…" He smiled. "... Love you kiddo…" He brought her closer… Before hearing what sounded like crunching. "... Did you just take a bite out of my garlic bread?"

Elly smiled innocently, going shifty eyed. "I learned from a good teacher."

Gabe laughed ruffling her hair. "You little sneak!"

"Hee!"

"C'mere you!"

_But she's right… Can't give up hope…. There's still a spark in me… I can hope there's one in Lisa…_


	30. Troll Blocked

It was happening again… and just when he thought things were finally going in a semi normal direction.

"BAHAHAHAHA!" The girl fell onto her back laughing. "You still make a great sheep!"

The green sheep in question huffed. "BAAAAAAAH!" He yelled at her charging. _WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!_

The girl made a run for it, sticking her tongue.

"NYA! Can't catch me I'm the-"

WONK!

"Alright Dreamster I think that's quite enough."

The girl, Dreamster, had stars dancing around her head.

"Knight… You forgot another detail." She fell over at the feet a young woman wielding a frying pan, dressed in what seemed like a mix of a dress and a battle garb… and it really caught the sheep off guard when he recognized her face.

_No way… L-Lisa!? _ He thought as he walked up to her bleating as he gave her the sad eyes.

Lisa knelt down to his level.

"Hang on." She waved her hands, bringing forth green musical notes that came around the sheep, turning him back into a man. "There you go, much better."

The man sighed in relief looking himself over. "Seriously. Contrary to belief… I'm not the biggest fan of wool…"

Lisa giggled. "It's itchy Gabe, I can't blame you."

Gabe grinned. "Yeah it's just… Not a good look for me."

"Nah…" Lisa stroked part of his pony tail. "Sides… the hair is enough."

He blushed a bit nuzzling her hand a little. "True that.."

Lisa giggled. "Cute…"

"M-Me? Cute?"

"Yes you…" Lisa smiled, blushing a little. "Well… to me anyway… and handsome."

He grinned sheepishly. "Oh you…"

Lisa blushed more, glancing to the side. "Heh…."

He hesitated before bringing an arm around her. "C'mere you…"

Lisa blushed more, leaning into him. "Gabriel…"

Gabe kept her close resting his chin atop her head. "Lisa…"

Lisa stroked his back a little, sighing a little.

"Can't remember the last time we were like this."

"It's been a long time." He relaxed, nuzzling her. "I missed it…"

Lisa nuzzled back. "I missed it too…"

Gabe brought both his arms around her stroking her hair. "The only girl I'll ever look at…"

Lisa closed her eyes. "Look at in what way? You see a lot every day."

"I don't think I could ever feel for those ladies what I feel for you…"

"Gabe…"

Gabe rested his head against hers. "It's the truth…"

She sighed happily, pulling back a little, locking eyes with him.

Gabe smiled warmly gazing into her eyes. "The brightest green I've ever seen… So beautiful…"

Lisa smiled, blushing. "And warm brown eyes… ones I've missed."

Gabe nuzzled her a bit. "Well you won't have to miss them anymore… Lisa…"

Lisa nuzzled him back, leaning in a little… and just before she could close the distance…

BONG!

"PARTY IS OVER!"

Both looked to see Dreamster had regained consciousness and was banging a gong and before Gabe knew it, he found himself awake in bed.

Gabe groaned bringing a hand over his face. "Oh that's not even FAIR!" He rolled over looking at the clock. "... The alarm's not even going off that brat!"

"Papa?"

Gabe looked to see Elly peeking her head in the door.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" He yawned sitting up rubbing his eyes. "Just got woken up from a nice dream… You know how that is."

Elly nodded, tilting her head. "Must've been some dream, you're all red in the cheeks."

"Ahaha… I'll tell you when I'm more awake… Can you do me a big favor and turn the coffee pot on?"

"Right away Papa!" Elly hurried out of the room, a little skip in her step.

He smiled watching her go before sighing laying back on his bed.

"Little twerp… And just when it was getting good."

ooooo

"DREAMSTER WHAT THE HECK?!" Lisa was steaming mad at the troll floating in the corner as she was making breakfast.

Dreamster floated upside down, clicking her tongue.

"Little too close for comfort Missy. You know he's gonna think it's a dream and nothing more." She narrowed her eyes. "I do this for your own good."

Lisa glared at her. "Mind you that was me just testing waters."

"Testing-" Dreamster's eyes got wide. "... Oh gosh you're not serious!"

"I am." Lisa tossed some bacon at her. "Here, something to chew on.''

Dreamster happily obliged, but eyes were still wide.

"You know… If you really want to test him, see him yourself, playing dreams is not going to get you far."

"I'm sure you'd be happy if I stuck to dreams." Lisa muttered cracking a few eggs into a pan. "Because then you could freely torment him."

"Says the one who nailed me with a frying pan and ruined my sheep plans." Dreamster rubbed her head. "I don't know what you see in that bum now that wasn't there 11 years ago."

"Well… considering what Joshua has told me… and what I've seen for myself… I think there is a lot to be seen now."

"I still don't trust him." Dreamster finished her bacon. "Till I see some loyalty he's still doomed to being a sheep in my presence."

"You know if you say that in front of Joshua that'll put you on his bad side. You know he loves his dad… And he also takes after him. So I'd be careful." Lisa shook her head. "... I see something else Dreamster… I know you don't see it… But I do… And I trust my son's judgement too… Don't you?"

Dreamster sighed. "Yeah… Joshua's a good kid… Alright, I'll be a little merciful, but if he makes you cry again I will have no mercy."

"Pretty sure you'll have to get in line behind Joshua if he does. I'll be fine… I'm a big girl Dreamster."

Dreamster nodded. "I know… I just worry."

"I know…" She sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you… I know you just want what's best…"

"It's fine, besides… went against part of my Dream Code, I ruined a good dream."

"It's okay… 'sides we both can't go sleeping the entire morning away… We both got jobs and… He's got a little girl."

"Who is adorable by the way. Oh and I sent Mirage her way just like I promised. Gave her a good set of dreams."

Lisa smiled. "Thank you for that. She's had it rough so… I wanted her to have some fun too."

"Yeah Mirage said she had been having some nightmares so she fixed it right up… and it was adorable. She was dressed up like a little phoenix."

"Awww! I wish I had pictures!"

"I think Mirage got some. I'll be sure to ask her later."

"Thank you." She grinned. "I can't wait…. And these eggs are mine missy."

Dreamster huffed, making another strip of bacon appear in her hands. "I'm content with my bacon."

"And I'm content with my breakfast. But later I need to go grocery shopping… My milk expired again." Lisa sighed shaking her head. "Seems like just yesterday I kept having to buy two cartons because Joshua was drinking so much… Growing so fast…"

"Beanpole~" Dreamster chimed. "And bleck on the expired milk. Kill it with fire before it lays eggs."

Lisa laughed holding up an empty egg carton. "If it laid eggs that'd save me a trip!"

Dreamster threw her head back laughing. "BAHAHAHA!"

"At least I don't have to go chasing them down."

"Careful, your refrigerator might run away though if a troll gets bored."

"Oh yes… That was an interesting Thanksgiving…"

"I think Illuis or someone got drunk off something… Wasn't my idea."

"Either way my family wasn't too impressed and that says a LOT for a family of Dream Runners…. No one liked having their food offerings mysteriously vanish… At least it's better than that time when I was a kid when someone made the turkey get up and walk away…"

Dreamster hung her head. "I'm so glad all of your family are magic freaks in their own regards. That would've been a disaster with normies."

"Yeah, that wouldn't have been pretty… I think the worst that ever happened when I was married to Gabe was you flicking stuff at him…" She giggled. "He wasn't too happy with that but the look on his face…"

"It was priceless… I'm so glad he's a normie and not a magic user of some sort."

"Yep, he's as normal as they can get… Though I guess Elly's brought on a TRON streak given how he was dressed in that dream… Huh…"

Dreamster hissed. "Technology…"

Lisa smirked before taking her phone out holding it out. "Touching you with it~"

"NU! DREAMSTER IS OUT! PEACE!" She disappeared in a blue cloud, leaving Lisa in peace.

Lisa grinned to herself. "And now it's quiet…"

She sat down with her breakfast, bringing a box on the table, pulling out a photo, smiling at it. In the photo was herself and Gabe as newly weds, both laughing happily as they hugged each other.

_What I felt in that dream... was just like that… Now if only it could've lasted a little longer…. _


	31. Welcome to Life

Sentence gone. Court case was taken care of, he was free. He wasn't a prisoner anymore… now came the hard part… getting reintroduced into society.

_8 years of being isolated and I have no idea what's even current news… Why am I'm somewhat terrified to find out what's current in culture and news?_

"Hey." A hand waved in front of his face. "You gonna stare all day or are you gonna actually LOOK inside?"

Maria Torres… While he hadn't asked her to come with him apartment hunting, she insisted… Her excuse?

"You'll find a fridge box and claim it as yours if I don't step in."

"Sorry sorry." Erhuard shook his head. "Just, mind is all over the place."

Her look softened a bit. "Got a lot of things to learn about… And a lot of things to figure out… At least Tomoe was able to hook you up with something better than the prison suit."

Erhuard nodded, noting his clothes. A nice dress shirt, red sweater vest, and black dress pants.

"It was very nice of her…"

"Yep… She's got a soft spot for ya." Maria smirked, nudging him a bit. "So smooth." _Eh probably shouldn't tease him too much… Guy's been isolated for eight freaking years… Can't expect him to get too many jokes…_

"U-Um…" Erhuard started. "I…"

"Hey, hey, it was just a joke." She said quickly. "No need to have a heart attack."

"R-Right…" Erhuard cleared his throat. "Alright… Shall we?"

"Yes!"

The two spent about an hour or two looking through apartments before finding one that seemed rather perfect for him. It had bookshelves, a nice bed already set up, and a nice desk to boot.

Maria looked around nodding a bit. "Yep, this'll work out… And hey, it's ten times bigger than what you had before. Anything's a step up right? And it actually has a heater."

_Why does everyone bring up the cold issue? It didn't even bother me that much… If at all. _

"It is nice." Erhuard looked around. "Just a matter of prices…"

"Considering they gave you plenty of "please don't sue us" money, I'd say you're gold no matter what."

"Good point… Well… I think this would be nice to live in."

"And it's not far from Resurgam either." Maria grinned evilly at him. "Which brings up another thought~"

Erhuard got a somewhat nervous look. "What?"

"You don't know how to drive…" Maria rubbed her hands together. "I called dibs on teaching you."

Erhuard for one of the rare times in his life felt a chill go through his spine.

_I'm gonna die…_

oooooo

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?"

It had been. Maria had been to him what a drill sergeant had been for a certain diagnostician years ago. He couldn't get himself to relax enough to let go of the steering wheel.

"_YOU DRIVE LIKE AN OLD LADY! FLOOR IT! A patient isn't just gonna say: "Okay I'll go into cardiac arrest LATER" SO PUT THE PEDAL TO THE METAL!"_

_I… Officially… Am never… Getting… A car…._

"Um… Doctor?"

Tomoe had come up to where the doctor had been sitting, worry in her eyes.

"... Maria treatment?"

Erhuard looked up. "Is she like this with everyone?"

"I seem to be exception since I'm her best friend… but everyone else… Yes."

"I am simply stunned she hasn't put herself in the hospital… I thought we were going to run people over…" He lowered his head. "I am never getting a car… She once threatened to put me on her motorcycle… I don't wish to die just yet."

Tomoe sat beside him, squeezing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Doctor…"

"It's alright… I should have said no but…. I seem to be powerless to two things: The "puppy dog eyes" as they put it… And Maria's evil smirk… Or her glare… Or her fists…"

"I hear you…" Tomoe smiled gently. "I was wondering, since you're moving into a new home. Would you like to get some things to put in it? Books perhaps?"

His eyes lit up. "Yes… I'd like that a lot… My new apartment has several shelves already built into it… I just need something to put on them…"

"Then we can take care of that easily." Tomoe smiled.

Erhuard gave a very small, very faint smile as he gave a nod. "After work?"

"Yes."

oooooo

He didn't expect to go into the state he was in after stepping into the store… But before he knew it he was filling up a basket with various books. "Lord of the Rings, I haven't read this since I was ten… Some medical text books-Sherlock Holmes!"

If there was a heaven Erhuard wondered… It would be this. _So many books… So little money… Self control… I have good self control but why can't I stop grabbing things!?_

Tomoe giggled, it was rare she ever saw the doctor this happy.

"Grab as much as you like, I'll help pay for it."

"A-Are you sure? I don't want to take advantage of you…" He felt a little sheepish as he halted in what he was doing looking to her. He didn't want to seem like the type who would just take money and never pay it back. "At least let me pay you back-"

Tomoe held up a hand. "No need… consider a gift from me, for getting where you are now."

What he did next was even rarer… He gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you…"

She smiled back. "You're welcome…"

Before long he had what he deemed enough… Or rather enough that his shoulder was starting to ache from trying to carry it all. _Worth it. This is worth it… And it's not all "fun" books either…_

"All good choices, Doctor…" Tomoe giggled. "Got some classics in there."

"Thank you… A lot of these I actually read when I was younger but the stories are ageless… I learned how to read when I was very young so… I was reading things like Sherlock Holmes when other children were just learning how…" He felt nostalgic as he sighed a bit. "I'm glad I can have them again…"

Tomoe smiled. "I'm sure they will be something you can enjoy when you're off the clock."

"For sure." He nodded in agreement. "Thank you again for this… I've had a good time."

"Anytime Doctor." She gave a modest smile. "Anything to help you relax."

Erhuard gave her a grateful look. "I appreciate it…"

After purchasing the books they headed straight back to the hospital, collapsing on one of the couches after setting the books down on the floor.

"That, was quite a walk." Tomoe panted.

Erhuard nodded as he tried to catch his breath. "I need to start exercising more. I'll pass out if I have to make that walk every day."

"And so he has returned."

They looked up seeing Gabe standing not too far off from them.

"Enjoy your date?" he snickered.

"I-It wasn't a date!" Erhuard denied, turning a bit red. "W-We were just at the bookstore!"

"Y-Yes…" Tomoe blushed herself.

"I'm kidding." Gabe smirked. "Take a joke sometime."

"Perhaps if I were not Vulcan I could." Erhuard countered.

Gabe stumbled back in surprise. "I'm not the only one hearing this right? He just cracked a joke?!"

Tomoe giggled. "He did."

Erhuard gave a small shrug. "I'm not as humorless as you believe me to be."

"Well it's a start." Gabe grinned. "Has he seen any current culture?"

Tomoe sighed. "We passed by some things on the way and back… and some in the store."

Erhuard cringed. "Yes… There was some… Rather strange things playing on the display televisions…"

Gabe shook his head. "I don't wanna know because I've seen some serious crap going around… But that aside, you two want coffee or something?"

"Tea would be preferable." Tomoe answered.

Erhuard hummed in thought. "I… don't think I ever actually had coffee before… Professor Sartre was always a tea drinker himself so I just followed suit…"

"Heh, you should try some, helps with long nights." Gabe started walking off. "They're serving some downstairs if you're interested."

"I am…" He looked to Tomoe. "Pardon me… I'll be back."

Tomoe nodded." Alright."

He nodded and followed after Gabe.

What happened after awhile… Was both amusing… And a bit disturbing… And to a few certain doctors… Annoying.

"He won't shut up! GABE what did you do to him!?"

Gabe whistled innocently. "I may or may not have introduced to him what a caffeine rush is like."

Maria facepalmed. "You idiot. If he never had caffeine why overdose him!? He's gonna get whacked if he keeps talking Emma's ear off like that!"

"I thought she wanted someone to talk her ear off?"

"Yeah but there's another thing that's worrisome." Hank chimed. "Darnell doesn't look too happy seeing her occupied."

"Exactly…" Tomoe shook her head. "He wasn't exactly pleased when she was… Ahem "crushing" on him when he first came here… So I would not wish to invoke his wrath… He is strong despite his stature.."

"Not to mention, don't tick off a guy with glasses…" Maria shuddered. "We all remember THAT."

"Very much…" Hank shook his head.

"I'll… try to pull him away." Tomoe went over to him. "Doctor… I think you have some things to tend to."

"YesofcourseIhavepatientstoattendtobutIwasmerelyattemptingtogetthecorrectchartsfromEmmaand-"

Tomoe blinked before sighing pulling him away.

"Sorry Emma but I think Dr. Muller needs a moment to compose himself."

"Bring him back when he can say the patients names one word at a time." Darnell called after before Emma could speak up. "And perhaps without spouting off other nonsense!"

"Itwasn'tnonsense!Itwasvaluableinformation-"

"Doctor…" Tomoe gave a look. "Stand down."

He went quiet lowering his gaze a bit. "Sorry…" He muttered.

"Let's just wait till you're not talking so fast, I can barely understand you myself."

"But-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY SHUT UP!" Maria yelled from the other side of the hall.

Erhuard went quiet turning a bit red. _I really messed up now…_

Tomoe placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We got plenty of books you can read if you want. All nice and fresh."

He perked up nodding quickly.

"Come on then." She lead him off as everyone else let out a sigh relief.

"Thank heavens." Maria muttered.

"I think I just figured out something he should NEVER consume again." Gabe deadpanned. "Anyone else agree?"

All hands went up.

"Aye!"

"Then we're in agreement."

Emma shook her head.

"He's got a lot of catching up to do."


	32. Evil Cat

Lucas looked around as he quietly made his way to his computer. He was hoping, praying that he could get onto one of his games before a certain something decided to thwart his plans.

It started off innocently enough until he had found his keyboard chord partially eaten. Now as far as he was concerned any sign of a black furball that he now despised was a declaration of war.

_Just give me five minutes of fake robot fighting fun… Five minutes is all I ask… _The boy looked over his shoulder finding for now no traces of his sister's pet. He looked back to his computer relaxing as he entered the game. "Alright MegaFighterH1RO…. Let's see what you got."

Lucas was able to play for awhile until he felt like he was being watched. "... If that's a ghost, give me one good reason to not send ya right downstairs where the expert is."

"Mew~"

Lucas felt his eyebrow twitch as he lowered his gaze. "Chloe… Why?" He asked the cat in question. "What'd I ever do to you?" _Because last I checked I avoid this cat like the plague… And yet it's obsessed with me…_

"Meeeewwwww."

Chloe hopped onto the desk, stepping on the keyboard.

"Hey!" He tried to move her aside only to be unable to see the screen. "Ugh…"

And his game was over. He was the loser of the round. Lucas gave the cat a glare. "You… are an evil little creature."

"Mew!" Chloe rubbed against him, purring before running off.

Lucas rolled his eyes and looked over to where his spider's terrarium was. "Brutus! You're still my favorite." He said as the tarantula went into hiding. "...Oi!"

"You're gonna get people wondering if you keep talking to yourself." Alyssa commented as she walked by his door.

"Keep your evil cat outta my room!"

"... What she do this time?"

Lucas pointed to his computer. "She cost me the biggest online bot fight of the month!"

Alyssa cringed. "Oh dear… There's more than one round right?"

"Yeah but…" Lucas sighed. "I'm screwed either way… First round's the most important… And that cat, knowing my luck is plotting its second attack."

Alyssa hummed in thought. "How about I sit with you then?" She gave an innocent look. "She behaves better when I'm around, and I want to see my brother kick some serious robot butt."

Lucas grinned and motioned for her to come closer. "C'mon then. Let big brother show you the way."

Alyssa cheered before sitting in his lap.

"Yay!"

Lucas smiled ruffling her hair before re-entering the game sending a message to his opponent: "You're facing the K-2 siblings now. Be afraid."

_I'm gonna prove ya wrong. I'll take ya down!_

Alyssa watched in awe at the the virtual bot fight took place. She wasn't too much into video games but boy did she enjoy watching her brother play them… Joshua too. They were both pretty talented. It was even more interesting when the two were pitted against each other.

Lucas was focused as he kept his robot out of harm's way before going in for an attack. "Just a little more-"

The screen went black. "NO!"

"Mew?"

Alyssa sighed.

"Chloe… What did you do?"

The cat gave an innocent look, the power cord for the computer in her mouth.

Lucas put a hand to his face. "I hate that cat. I hate her."

Alyssa crossed her arms, giving an unimpressed look.

"That's it Chloe, no tuna for you tonight."

Chloe dropped the chord giving her the classic "sad kitten face". "Mew?"

"Not falling for it. I am tiger." Alyssa said, huffing a little.

Chloe lowered her head before running out… Not before leaving a "parting gift" for Lucas either.

"OW! Stupid cat scratched me!"

Alyssa cringed.

"Let's get some antibiotic gel for that… Sorry Bro…"

Lucas sighed setting her down before getting up. "I think I'm gonna have to start wearing a bullet proof suit or something at this rate… Or keep begging mom for a laptop instead of Dad's old desktop… How long til you think she gives in?"

"Maybe another month…. if we need an alternative, I think Dr. Cunningham might be able to lend a hand, or Joshie."

Lucas groaned facepalming. "I'd never hear the end of it if I had to ask my RIVAL of all people for help!"

"You don't have to Bro." Alyssa giggled. "I'll ask him, that way your ego stays intact."

Lucas pulled her into a hug. "You're the best little sister ever. You get me."

Alyssa smiled, hugging him. "Love you too Big Brother…"

"You know… Maybe this'll work out." He remarked before noticing something black and furry leaning on his leg looking up at him. "... If I'm not tempted to give your cat away…."

"I don't know what's gotten into her… It all started with the smothering."

"She's trying to get rid of me. That's what." He rolled his eyes. "Go on, get outta here." He moved aside as Chloe tried following him. "I said go!"

"Chloe, here kitty kitty." Alyssa said, picking her up. "You need love time, I think that's what you're saying."

Chloe purred nuzzling the girl.

Lucas shook his head. _This is why I prefer arachnids. You can choose if they bug the heck out of you! _"If I survive to thirteen… I'll be amazed."

"Don't die bro... dying is not good for you."

He ruffled her hair. "I'm not gonna die any time soon… Besides, how lame a death would that be? Death by house cat? At least let me get mauled by something manly! Like a shark! Or a tiger… Or a sharknado."

"You and your B Movies."

"Don't knock 'em til you tried 'em… or get stuck with a hospital room TV that only has the sci-fi channel working on it."

"Noted." She stroked Chloe's head. "Come on Chloe, let's let Lucas have his fun."

As she walked out, Chloe looked over Alyssa's shoulder, seeming to have a glint in her yellow eyes that only screamed "I'll be back for you."

Lucas shuddered and locked the door after his sister had gone. He decided right then he would write up a will in case the worst did happen…

"In the untimely manner of my death… The obituary will not say death by house cat. DEATH BY SOMETHING MANLY PLEASE.

And Alyssa, since it's your cat that killed me… I leave you NOTHING. Everything goes to my buddy Vinnie." He typed before saving it after getting his computer running again. "And I bequeath… A boot to the cat's head."

He grinned.

_As Hank would probably say… Rock solid… Now… Time for revenge!_


	33. Red

Red merfolk tended to be known for their egos. Their egos and their seemingly innate sense for finding trouble.

Trouble that seemed to be Ethan Martino's middle name.

Especially if that meant trouble for his older cousin. They were close… but there were times where they drove each other crazy.

"Dr. Stiles, a call for you… A teenager?"

"Hm? Did he give a name?" Derek asked the nurse.

"Ethan Martino… Claims he's a relative." She replied.

_Oh boy… This should be interesting._

"Let him in."

She nodded stepping out before a lanky teenager appeared in the doorway. He had light messy brown hair, and grey eyes that currently looked very guilty. "Uh… Hey Cuz… Sup? Hey, there was some cute nurses down the hall…"

Derek narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms.

"What did you do this time?"

"... Itoldsomeoneoursecret…"

Derek raised an eyebrow.

"I don't speak speed talk Ethan. Run that by me again."

Ethan gulped and came further in closing the door behind him. "Alright so… There's this cute girl at school, Marina Parker… And I'm kind of head over heels for her-Don't roll your eyes this is actually a really funny story, you're gonna laugh… Well I kind of made her mad when we were walking along the rocky part of the beach and she shoved me in… I couldn't um… Contain a certain… Secret of ours…?"

Derek was quiet… before bringing a hand to his face.

"Please tell me she didn't go screaming it to the rest of the world."

"No, no! Nothing like that! But she uh… Kind of fainted… and hasn't woken up yet… and I may or may not have hidden her in the bushes outside…"

"... You better be so glad I love you enough to not report this to your mom."

"And this is why I come to you with this stuff. The rest would rat me out!" Ethan gave him a grateful look. "You're the best cousin ever."

"Let's cut the kissing up and bring in your girlfriend so I can be sure she doesn't have a concussion."

"Only my sort of girlfriend and yeah good plan! Or before someone else finds her!" Ethan grabbed Derek's wrist and ran off with him.

Before long they had brought the girl inside and into Derek's office laying her out on the couch inside. "So…. how is she?"

Derek looked her over carefully.

"I can't diagnose a concussion till she's awake, but looks like she didn't sustain any major injuries."

Ethan sighed in relief. "Least there's that… I would feel awful if anything happened to her… Regardless of my feelings or not…"

The girl stirred a few moments later. "Ngh…?"

"Hey, with us?" Derek asked. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Marina… Marina Parker…" She said, slowly opening her eyes wincing at the light.

"Easy now… You're at Caduceus. My name is Derek Stiles. I'm a doctor. How are you feeling?"

"Just tired… Little sore but… last I remember…" Her eyes widened a bit. "... Where's the red idiot?"

Ethan gave a sheepish look stepping over. "Uh… Hey… Listen I really wanna-"

SLAP!

Marina shook her head, retracting her hand. "You're cute but really… How about warning me next time?"

"Noted…" He grimaced, rubbing his cheek. "And for the record, I will SO not make the same mistake I did in the first place…"

Marina nodded before looking to Derek. "You wanna know what this idiot did?" She asked crossing her arms. "Because honestly… It was dumb…"

"I'm listening." Derek said, crossing his arms as well.

Marina cleared her throat. "'If you're not going to go out with me then I'll go out with Rebecca!' Rebecca… Is my best friend…"

"I WAS ANNOYED!"

"And THAT was your answer!?"

Derek cleared his throat.

"Finish story, yell at each other like an old married couple later."

"ANYWAYS…. Then after that, I smacked him. He then tried to make up some excuse-"

"It was a pickup line in an apology."

"Shut up! And then… I shoved him… He became a fish man…. And that's the last thing I remember… Smooth isn't he?"

"Yeah, Ethan is just full of surprises like that. Well, congratulations, you just smacked a merman."

Marina smirked. "Twice… Pretty good record then."

Ethan groaned, putting a hand to his face. "Come on Derek you're my cousin! You're supposed to HELP not make it worse!"

"I haven't killed you yet have I?" Marina rolled her eyes.

"... Yeah you got a point… Still!"

"Alright you two knock it off, I get it, she's ticked because you didn't tell her and I honestly can't blame you since that's something you wait to share till you can trust someone, so give the boy some slack."

"Alright yeah… The slap was a bit too far… It's been a long day…" Marina ran a hand through her hair blinking when she came away with a twig. "... Do I wanna know the story behind this one?"

"... Can we just skip to I'm sorry and I promise I will be better?"

"... Yeah I can take that… I just wanna get this day over with…"

"Let me just check you real quick for a concussion." Derek did the basic exams with testing her reflexes and being sure there was no motor damage or vision problems. "Well, looks like you got lucky, no sign of concussion. Any head pain or dizziness?"

Marina shook her head. "No, Doctor… I feel fine honestly."

"Alright, then you're clear."

"Thank you… Erm… How much is this gonna cost?"

"I'll pay for it." Ethan said sighing. "This was my fault."

"It's on me." Derek answered. "I didn't need to use any equipment… and I'm letting it slide this once since it was a freak accident over heritage stuff."

Both teens sighed in relief. "Thank you Derek… You're awesome…"

"Yeah thanks…" Marina got up, dusting herself off before giving Ethan a look. "... I'll keep this secret… Just promise me to not turn into anything else if you can help it without warning me first."

"That I can promise and I totally didn't mean it about Rebecca... Seriously…"

"Then it's all good…"

Derek rolled his eyes, pushing the two together.

"Alright you two shoo."

"Doin' that!" Ethan grinned as he lead Marina out. "Thanks Cuz! And thanks for promising not to tell Mom!"

Marina looked back with an eyeroll but a grin. "What I'll do for this guy." She said before hurrying after him.

Derek leaned against his desk, shaking his head.

_Just be glad I understand Ethan… Been there… and done it with Angie. So you have my pity…_

He smirked.

_But I'm so saving this for blackmail later._


	34. Scrape

Maria didn't know how this kid was capable of it. Nor did she want to know how.

All that she was wondering was…

"Lucas…. Why?"

The thirteen year old hissed as antiseptic was rubbed over scrapes on his arm as he tried not to wrench it away. "Why what? That I came to you?"

"No. Why did you get this scraped up? … Tilt your chin up."

He looked up as Maria set back to work. He had come in, as quietly as he could after what he could deem as "worst day of school" bruised and scraped up. The fact he even willingly came in to get fixed up said enough to Maria. His pride was bruised and he was embarrassed enough that he didn't want to find someone else or even go to his parents. "I got into a fight…"

"A fight!?" Maria gave him a look after taping on a patch of gauze to his cheek. "Lucas Kimishima…!"

"I didn't pick it! They were waiting for me!" Lucas insisted as he rubbed his shoulder wincing. "It wasn't even really a fight… I got jumped okay!?"

"Who did it?"

"Just these jerks at school… The local punks. They usually avoid me since my mom's the "Creepy Corpse Lady" of Raven Lane but… I don't know… I guess I just looked like the right target…" Lucas sighed, lowering his head. "There was four of 'em Maria… I couldn't fight back…"

She sighed, gaze softening as she tilted his head up. "You got out without major injury. That is pure luck given your a roll in the mud away from being a total mess. Especially given your usual record."

"I don't get in fights at school…" Lucas murmured. "Sure, Joshua and I get into scrapes but those are off school grounds… I promised my mom I'd be good... " He looked away. "She's gonna be so mad…"

"No, she's not." Maria ran her hand through his hair as he relaxed a little. This wasn't typical, but she knew what it was like. Being a kid who got into fights or sometimes even getting jumped having been raised on the bad side of town, but it still wasn't easy. And she wouldn't wish it on anyone. Especially the kid she saw go from barely conscious on the side of the freeway to how he was now. "She's gonna be wondering why you didn't go to her and instead ran here but… I get the feeling I know why."

Lucas gave her a curious look. "Why?"

"Luc', c'mon, how long have I known ya?"

"Since I was a scared to death twelve year old…?"

"Exactly… I've seen your ego develop. You get embarrassed when you get hurt and there's nothing to show for it. No mighty fight won, no prank that otherwise went horribly correct, no sibling you kept safe. Your pride gets hurt and you go quiet on everyone." Maria crossed her arms. "You also start blaming yourself. That time with the BB gun?"

Lucas unconsciously brought a hand to his forehead cringing. "I was just looking!"

"It's just an example kid." Maria shook her head before washing her hands and getting back to work. It was mostly just cleaning him up at this point and making sure she didn't miss anything. "Your head hurt at all?"

"No."

"_He tried to lie and say his head didn't hurt at all when he was clearly in pain."_

_Yeah sorry kid. _ He still got checked over for a concussion anyway. "Alright… You're good…"

"Thanks, Maria…" Lucas looked himself over before hopping off of the counter, giving Maria a grateful look. "Um… This is just between us right?"

"Yeah, no. Your mom will ask questions and I don't want her getting mad if no one here didn't tell her you were here for treatment of some kind… But I'll call her directly and let her know you're fine… And to let you have a day without questions." She ruffled his hair.

Lucas chuckled a bit trying to smooth it down. "Heeey! Quit it!"

"You're kind of cute when you're not being a chaos creator."

"It's kind of my thing… Hey, is Chrissy here today?" Lucas asked with a bit of hope.

Maria smirked shaking her head. "Your girlfriend's with Gabriella right now. If you run you can catch her- and you better not put anything on anyone's tab in the gift shop just so you can get crappy flowers for her."

"I won't!" He took off, running with a wave over his shoulder.

Maria shook her head and cleaned up, tossing away the leftover supplies that couldn't be reused before calling Naomi. She was silently grateful she just had the machine.

"Naomi, this is Maria, your kid came in roughed up. He's fine, so please don't freak out over him, and he'll probably be home in a few hours if things go his way. And before you go grilling him, he got jumped and is pretty embarrassed about it… Just giving ya a heads up if he doesn't wanna speak. Bye."

_Now… to hopefully keep the lovebirds from causing trouble._


	35. Writer's Block

The signs were clear. It was gonna be one of THOSE weeks. Hank knew them all too well. Claire had been cranky for the past few days and had dark circles under her eyes. Something he had learned quickly what they were symptoms of once they got married.

_She has writer's block… and to make matters worse, she's pregnant too… This isn't gonna be pretty._

Currently, Claire was at her computer desk, propping her chin up on her hand, staring at a word document. There hadn't been much typed in the last two hours or so… But she still refused to move from it.

"My brain… is empty…" She muttered loud enough to be heard. "Useless… Empty… Brain…"

Hank cringed seeing her like this. He quietly made his way over, gently bringing his arms around her.

"Hey…" He whispered.

She smiled a little, kissing his cheek. "Hey yourself…" She whispered back. "... How long were you waiting to do that?"

"Few minutes. Didn't want to scare you by accident."

"You're sweet." She sighed. "Ugh… I swear my editor's going to have me by my hair at this rate… My deadline is next week… NEXT WEEK!"

"Easy Claire…" He brought his hand over her stomach. "I hope your editor knows you're not exactly 100% capable of handling stress right now."

"Remember what happened last year? You know… The whole "Paul took my laptop and I may or may not have slammed him into the couch" incident?"

"Ugh… Don't remind me. But this is different Claire. Your health is important, as is the baby's."

Claire frowned going quiet, laying her hand over his. "I know… I just… I want to be able to provide for them too… This is the last book I'm writing for the year so I can take the next year off just focusing on being a mom…"

"I think what you need right now is a mental break." Hank lifted her out of her chair with ease, carrying her bridal style. "How about some nice hot chocolate and some sunshine in the garden?"

"Throw in some of those gingersnaps from yesterday and you have a deal."

"It shall be done."

_Got her._

oooooo

"Aaaand, done!" Claire sighed in relief, getting an email ready. "Phew… That took a lot out of me but I did it…"

"I knew you could." Hank chuckled, resting his chin on top of her head. "You always pull through some how."

"And oh my readers are going to hate me for making them cry again but I had to end this trilogy with a bang." Claire laughed… A bit evilly. "... You think I should clear my search history? Don't want people thinking I'm plotting murders."

"Probably wise."

"Done… Ah finally can take a BREAK! … Don't let me do any more. Promise me!"

"Easily done."

Kick!

"And I think you've already got someone doing that for you."

Claire smiled laying a hand over her belly, feeling another kick. "Yeah… Little one's getting more excited by the day… Can't wait to meet them…. Think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"I'm good with either… but I think it's a boy."

She smiled leaning back against her husband sighing happily. "I think so too… I love you Hank…"

"I love you too Claire." He kissed her head. "Let's get you two some rest."

She gave a nod… And a bit of a puppy eyed look. "... And a shoulder massage?"

Hank picked her up, smiling gently.

"As you wish."

Claire laid her head under his, sighing happily.

"I am so glad I married you…"

"I'm glad you said yes… Sharing my life with you is one of my greatest pleasures."

"I could say the same… I love you so much."

Hank nuzzled her gently.

"Love you most."

Claire nuzzled back, kissing his cheek quickly. "You're the best… I mean it."

"I do try… Come on now. I believe vacation is calling."

"Vacation… That's one of my favorite words in the written language right now…"

"I happen to be fond of it myself."

She closed her eyes, as they made themselves comfortable in their room starting to drift…

It wasn't long though until…

"... Hey Hank? … I got an idea-"

"Nope."


	36. Heritage Lost

It still hurt… Derek sighed as he walked along the coastline that surrounded his childhood home. Looking into the water, imagining what could've been…

He was glad to be alive still and still have his Healing Touch but knowing that he would never become like the people he had grown up around.. Never experience the wonder and joy of being one with the sea..

That hurt.

_Mother's going to be so heartbroken… and…. Goodness, this ability dies with me in this family… My kids will NEVER get to experience any of what I did growing up…._

"Penny for your thoughts, Son?"

Jonathan appeared beside him, a concerned look on his face.

Derek sighed heavily. "I'm landlocked. I can't have anything I was supposed to have one day…"

Jonathan frowned, bringing an arm around him.

"I know it hurts… and if I had the power I would give it all back but… I'm just a Remembered…"

Derek leaned into him, bringing an arm around him in return. "And I'm not asking you to bring it back… As far as I know once it's gone, it's gone… It's never coming back… It just… Sucks. Mom… She's going to be devastated…"

"I'll… try to help however I can… You sure tonight would be a good idea to tell her I'm here?"

"Dad, she cries every time this date comes up. You really wanna put yourself through that for another year?"

"... No… and with this… She really does need me… doesn't she?"

Derek nodded. "If anything happened to me for good…"

"I know… I've kept her from having those thoughts as best as I could, but now… it's going to take more than influence to help."

"And I'd rather not have to convince my mom not to permanently leave land. She wouldn't be able to take staying with normal people after that."

"Right…" Jonathan looked to the distance, seeing someone approach. "Right on cue…" He shifted into an orb, hiding himself in Derek's coat pocket. "I'll be here when it's time."

"Right…" Derek smiled a bit as Lisbeth came into view. "Hey, Mom…"

"Hey sweetie…" Lisbeth picked up her pace, throwing her arms around her son. "Oh look at you…"

Derek smiled sheepishly, hugging her tightly.

"Back on my feet again."

Lisbeth smiled, brushing some of his hair out of his face. "Sorry I wasn't there… I'm pretty sure they're still annoyed with me…"

"Let's just call it karma." Derek chuckled. "I know they drove you nuts too."

Lisbeth giggled. "Ah I love that you got part of my devious side."

"Yeah…" Derek managed another chuckle before sadness came to his eyes. "Mom… there's… something I need to tell you…"

Concern came into her eyes as she pulled back a bit. "Alright… Let's hear it… A-Are you okay?"

"I am… for the most part…" Derek sighed. "Mom… some… things happened while I was asleep…"

"... Okay before this continues, do I need to find someone at Hope and run them over with my car? Because I have my keys on me and I can completely do it…"

"No… No no… Mom… you better sit down." Derek sat down on the sand, drawing in it a bit with his finger. "It's kind of a long story."

Lisbeth frowned sitting beside him, bringing her knees to her chest, resting her chin atop them. "Okay… Let's hear it sweetheart…"

Derek took a deep breath before starting to tell her of the events that he had been an angel for a few weeks and that he had had quite the out of body experience and then…Delano.

Derek found himself drawing a star in the sand.

"... Mom… I lost my heritage to that thing."

Lisbeth let out a loud gasp, horror coming to her eyes. "What…?" She asked before she shook her head furiously. "N-No, no…. That can't be… You're a late bloomer but that-that happens in some families…"

"I know… but it's never gonna happen…" Derek had a tear streak his face. "I saw it eat it my abilities right in front of me… I felt I lost part of myself… and I'm never getting it back."

Lisbeth threw her arms around him, a small sob escaping her. "Oh Derek… My little boy…. What in Titan's sea is wrong with this world? It keeps hurting you… You never did anything bad enough to warrant that!"

Derek hugged his mother tightly, keeping her close.

"I'm sorry…"

Lisbeth looked up at him shaking her head. "No… Don't be… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…"

_I failed as your mother… Again… I couldn't protect you from GUILT, I couldn't protect you from bio-terrorists holding you hostage… And now this…_

Derek stroked her hair, noting Jonathan's orb was peaking out of his pocket.

"Mom… I don't want you to be sad… I know this news is hard to take but… there was at least one good thing that came of it."

Lisbeth took a shaky breath wiping her tears away quickly. "Y-Yeah…? I'm listening."

Derek looked down at his pocket, nodding, Jonathan's orb coming out.

"I told you I had two spirits helping me… This one wanted to speak to you personally."

Jonathan floated around before stopping right in front of Lisbeth, letting her eyes see the symbol on the Anchor Gear.

Lisbeth's eyes were wide in wonder as she brought a hand under the orb, feeling the warmth coming off of it.

"Amazing… H-Hello there…"

"Hello… Lisbeth."

_That voice…! _ "... John..?" She asked softly her voice cracking… Eyes holding hope and sadness in them. "Is… that you?"

Derek stepped back, allowing Jonathan to take on his full form, a gentle smile on his face. He brought a hand to her cheek, wiping away some of her tears.

"I'm here…"

Lisbeth smiled warmly, leaning into his hand. "You're really here…" She murmured, before bringing her arms around him, kissing his cheek. "You're real… Oh my gosh JOHN!"

Jonathan held her close, hugging her tightly. He tipped her chin up, kissing her, holding it for a moment before pulling back, gazing into her eyes.

"Sorry it took me so long to come see you…"

Lisbeth chuckled a bit, touching her forehead to his… Savoring the moment.

"You big knucklehead… Never apologize to me unless you claimed something foolish… Okay?"

Jonathan nodded, kissing her again.

Lisbeth closed her eyes holding it, running her hand through his hair.

Derek kept quiet, smiling at seeing his mother happy once again. Seeing his father having joy in his eyes. They pulled back after a moment before looking to him. Jonathan extended an arm to him.

"Come here you."

Derek hurried over, hugging them both. Lisbeth smiled softly, stroking his hair, before kissing his head.

"My sweet boy… Thank you…"

"Anytime, Mother."

Jonathan kept his family close, letting his warmth sink into them.

"We'll make it through this."

Lisbeth kept her arms around both of them, sighing in relief. "You're both here and safe… That's all that matters…" She took one of Derek's hands into hers. "Now… There is something that is still yours… Correct?"

"Yeah… I still have my Healing Touch."

She smiled gently. "Then you still have a big part of your Heritage… I always knew you were special."

"Mother…"

"This was a gift originally created for the Merfolk… It was spread through lines as the ages went on… Your great grandfather was the last person in my side of the family to wield it…"

"And on the Stiles side, it was your great grandfather who was wielder of the Healing Touch from the heavens. Their powers, live in you."

Derek smiled, a look of relief in his eyes. "I'm still me…"

"And so much more my son." Lisbeth ruffled his hair lightly. "So messy still though!"

"Ack! Mom!"

"You get it from your dad I swear!"

Jonathan chuckled.

"Curse of the Stiles."

Lisbeth laughed hugging Derek…. Still messing up his hair more. "Rah! I shall tame this wild hair!"

"Mom! Come on! I'm 28!"

"Still our kid." Jonathan smirked. "No escaping that one, Derek."

Derek laughed, hugging his mother tightly. "Why would I want to? I got you both here…"

Lisbeth giggled before giving a dramatic sigh. "Now we have a bigger problem on our hands…"

"Taken care of Lisbeth." Jonathan got a sneaky look. "He has a girl."

"Oh I met the girl at the hospital." Lisbeth smirked. "I was going to ask when he's going to MARRY that girl so we can have grandkids!"

Derek turned bright red.

"... Can I get back to you in say three weeks?"

"... Oh my gosh did you buy a ring?" Jonathan gasped.

Derek grinned bringing a box out of his jean pocket. "Yes."

Lisbeth squealed. "Oh my gosh!"

"And all was right in the world." Jonathan laughed.

Lisbeth smiled laying her head on her husband's shoulder.

"In the world above and the sea below…"

Jonathan held his family close again.

"Joined together again, by the Earth."


	37. The Nerd Group

Elly had to admit, being the new kid wasn't all that fun. Well, not that it was like anyone was picking on her, but she sure didn't like being stared at.

_Makes me feel like they can see right through me and know I'm not normal…_

She found comfort when kids would talk to her and ask her questions and such. Standard things… though she was hoping that maybe she could make a friend.

"Just give it time Elly." Her father had told her. "Best friends come with patience."

Elly was at lunch right now, munching on something Joshua had made for her when she took note of some kids gathered around a table that a boy was standing on. Her eyes widen when she saw what the boy was holding in one of his hands.

_Is that… an identity disk!?_

"Pretty cool right?" the boy asked the kids sitting around him. "Can't throw it like the real thing but it lights up!"

"That's really awesome, Royden!" A girl with blond hair wearing a bandana said giggling. "Looks just like out of TRON: Legacy!"

"Wylie!" an adult called. "Off the table!"

The boy gave a shy smile.

"Woops, sorry."

Elly tilted her head, watching the kids as they continued on with their chat.

The boy, Royden, soon took note of Elly. Elly quickly ducked her head down, pretending she was studying her lunch rather than them.

"Hey, guys."

"Yeah?" The others followed his gaze. "... Hey… She's got a TRON jacket!"

"She was looking this way… I think that's that new transfer student."

"Oh…!" The girl with the bandana gasped. "You know… She looks a little familiar…"

Elly looked up a little, her dual colored eyes having a bit of shyness in them.

"Electra I think is her name." Royden said, standing up, heading over to her.

Elly ducked her head again.

_Oh they probably think I'm weird…_

The girl also got up going over. "Hey… You okay?"

Elly looked up.

"Huh? Yeah.. just… couldn't help but notice the identity disk your friend had."

Royden grinned, showing it. "Yeah, just got it recently from my uncle as a gift."

The girl laughed shaking her head. "Come on tell her the rest of the story… That you and Caleb are gonna go all disk war after school for some goofy videos complete with one liners."

Elly's eyes lit up.

"You.. You guys do disk wars?"

She nodded. "Yep, we all now got the disks, we love the TRON movies and basically anything nerdy… We got the disks, we got light sabers… We're kind of the Nerd Club."

"That's awesome!" Elly giggled. "I'm Electra by the way… though I prefer Elly."

"I'm Annabelle, but I prefer Anna." Anna smiled. "This is Royden and the other two over there? The girl with the really long red ponytail is Mina and the boy with the pale blue eyes is Caleb." She said Caleb's name with a bit of a sigh.

They nodded at each mention of their names. "Hey!"

"Welcome to the school!"

Elly nodded.

"Nice to meet all of you… you think I could… maybe join in the disk wars? I know how to fight."

"I don't see why not." Anna grinned. "All in favor?"

"AYE!"

"Opposed?"

"NONE!"

Elly giggled.

"Where will it be?"

"Out on the school field. After school."

"Okay, my papa is gonna be late picking me up so this is perfect."

"It'll be your initiation to our club."

Elly grinned.

"I look forward to it."

oooooo

Soon as class was over Elly sprinted to the field, finding the Nerd Club all there.

"There she is!" Royden cheered.

Anna laughed as Caleb got out his disk. "Alright Cale you really wanna go?"

"Just watch." Caleb grinned as he got into position. "Come on Elly, you'll go up against me."

Elly rolled her sleeves up, bringing her hoodie up. Royden handed her his disk.

"Here, use mine."

"Thank you."

Elly got into position. She could feel her adrenaline pumped through her. She remembered his feeling… this feeling of being ready to strike.

"And… START!" Royden shouted.

Elly charged right at Caleb as he charged at her. She grinned as she jumped over him, nailing him in the back with her disk.

"Oof!" Caleb stumbled forward a bit before spinning around trying to sweep her legs out from under her. "Ah ah!"

Elly fell to the ground, but grinned as she bounced right back up tackling Caleb to the ground, pinning him, her disk at his neck.

"Got ya!"

"Whoa!" Caleb had a stunned look on his face as the rest of the club started clapping.

"Yep, she's in!" Anna laughed as Mina went over to help Caleb up.

"Yeah she beats this guy she's in for sure… Then again Caleb's mostly all talk-"

"MINA!"

Elly giggled, dusting herself off as she lowered her hood.

"Nah, that was nothing really."

"Nothing?!" Royden laughed. "You kidding me!?"

"Where'd you learn those moves?" Anna asked grinning as she adjusted her bandana. "Not even we know some of those tactics. You were practically flying!"

"Well… my papa taught me a lot of those moves…"

"He must be some bad ace then." Royden crossed his arms. "That flip was pitch perfect landing."

"What? This?" Elly got into a running position before sprinting, doing another flip for them. "That's child's play."

"C-CHILD'S PLAY!?" They all gasped.

Elly tilted her head.

"Yeah… well… least for where I was taught it was…"

"That's awesome… But now here comes another question… C-can we hug you?" Mina asked. "Please?"

"Huh? Sure I guess-"

Both Mina and Anna charged tackling her in a hug. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"SHE'S SO CUTE!"

Royden was trying his best not to laugh as he looked to Caleb.

"Never seen that before."

Caleb laughed. "You need to hang around Resurgam more! Anna and Mina are hugging fiends!"

Elly blinked back confusion, giggling a bit.

"Honestly, I'm used to his… Riza always ask to hug me."

Anna and Mina both blinked at this. "... You know Riza?"

"Rizabelle Warner right?"

"Yeah, my papa knows her personal doctor and has even diagnosed her a few times if he told me right."

"Yeah that adds up." Anna and Mina looked to each other. "And we only know one doc Riza ever mentioned as diagnosing her a few times… So you're Dr. Cunningham's girl."

"That's me. Electra Cunningham."

"Ooo that's awesome!"

"I know him." Royden chimed in. "He was one of the guys who… Wait…" Royden now had a look of shock. "You said your DAD taught you those moves right?"

"Yeah."

Royden was dumbfounded now.

"... Huh…"

"... I didn't know he was that much of a bad ace." Anna blinked. "My mom always said he was lazy…"

"... My mom said something similar too once…" Mina also blinked. "Good guy though but paperwork sometimes took FOREVER."

"Well I guess that changed." Elly sat up. "He's rather good about it… and like I said, he taught me combat."

Royden scratched his head.

"Kind of… hard to wrap my head around that… He's a doctor and… ya know…"

"Tell that to him." Elly pointed.

Gabe was walking up now, a smirk on his face.

"There you are."

Elly giggled as she ran up to him, hugging him.

"Papa!"

"Hey Elly girl!" He laughed hugging her and spinning her a little. "Having fun?"

"Uh-huh! We're doing disk wars!"

"And Caleb here got served." Royden smirked.

Caleb elbowed him. "Says the guy who showed off but didn't fight!"

Gabe smirked. "Oh did you guys now?"

"Yep! They don't believe me when I said you taught me."

Royden got a nervous look.

"W-Well, we didn't know you were skilled in combat sir."

"My mom said you were lazy as heck…" Anna deadpanned.

Gabe looked them over some recognition. "Oh yeah I recognize you now… Anya Florence's kid, Heather Newman's kid AND Hank's friend's nephew."

"That's us…" Royden rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why do you all look so nervous?" Elly asked. "I don't think you said anything to make Papa mad."

"Nope… You didn't… You just made the ol'doc here want to show off a bit." Gabe smirked. "Gimme." He motioned to Royden to pass him his disk. "Elly, position."

Royden did as told as Elly got into position.

"Ready."

Gabe did the same after tossing his labcoat aside.

"Fight!" He charged flipping over Elly with ease.

Elly grinned, ducking as he tried to deliver a blow. She tried nailing him on his shoulder, only for him to deflect her. The Nerd Club watched in awe as they basically saw the two fight on.

"Am… Am I watching a movie?" Royden asked.

"I… Did not know they could fight THAT good." Mina's jaw dropped as Annabelle pushed it back into place.

Caleb shook his head. "Yep… We only got a TASTE of that."

It was a few minutes before Gabe and Elly had their disks locked with each other. They stared each other down for a moment before pulling back, giving a bow to each other.

"Well played." Elly grinned.

"Still got your touch Elly-girl." Gabe smiled proudly ruffling her hair.

Elly giggled. "Heee…."

"That… was… awesome!" Royden cheered, picking up Gabe's labcoat.

Gabe gave a bit of a bow. "Thank you." He handed him back his disk as he took his coat back slipping it on. "Taught her a lot of what she knows… Just something we do."

"Like I said, it's awesome." Royden grinned, looking to Elly. "You were amazing!"

Elly giggled, pulling her hood up a little as she blushed.

"Hehe.."

Gabe chuckled as the others nodded in agreement.

"You were so cool!" Anna squealed.

"Seriously cool!" Mina added as Caleb grinned giving a nod of his own.

"Thanks…" Elly looked to her dad before looking back to them. "Well, I gotta go… Think we could hang out again?"

"Oh heck yeah! We'll be seeing you again for sure!"

"You can sit at our table too!"

Elly grinned. "I'd like that."

"Consider it done! C'ya tomorrow Elly!"

Gabe put an arm around his daughter's shoulders as he lead her back to the car passing a woman with short red hair. "Your kid's still back there Demon Lady!"

"I know Cunningham-Wait Gabe!?"

"Run!" He laughed.

Elly nodded, running with Gabe to his car, practically slamming the doors as Gabe floored it.

"You got stories to tell me." Elly giggled.

Gabe grinned. "I'll tell 'em all to you. Rest assured… You'll be seeing them again at the hospital too likely… I'll tell you all I know."

"As always." Elly smiled. "But good news… I made friends."

"And that my little Spark I'm very happy to hear."

"Hehe… May have been a little rough on 'em but… they were looking me in the eye."

"Remind me to introduce you to Simon Keller one of these days."

"Okay!"

Gabe chuckled.

_I think she's gonna be just fine._


	38. Family Changes

It started with something unfortunate.. A plane crash that killed several different people and left many others injured… One of those being a young boy by the name of Vincent… His parents being part of those deceased.

It was hard… He was scared, back in the hospital, not sure where he was going to go from there.

Vincent sniffled, curling up on himself in his room.

_I want my mommy…. I want my daddy… Why'd we have to go on that plane?_

There was a knock at the door.

"Vinnie? It's me, Lucas. Can I come in?"

"S-Sure…" The little boy swiped at his eyes, not wanting his friend to see him like this. _Luc's strong… I'm just a chibi..._

Lucas came in, followed by Little Guy.

"Pardon the UFO, Mom didn't want me here by myself."

Little Guy rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? UFO?"

Lucas looked at him with a smirk. "Unidentified Flying Object. I mean I could call ya a UFN… Unidentified Flying Nerd."

Vincent chuckled a bit. "Lucas. that's silly."

Lucas smiled, going over to him.

"Hey, it got you to laugh."

Vincent nodded. "Yeah! Thanks for coming to see me… Sorry it had to be like this.." Vincent looked down. "I still can't believe it… I don't wanna…"

"I get ya Vinnie…" Lucas frowned a bit. "It's not easy…" He brought an arm around him carefully. "But I'm not lettin' ya go through it alone."

Vincent nodded, huddling closer to Lucas.

"Okay…"

Lucas brought both his arms around him, hugging him closer. "I got ya.." _At least your parents were good ones… But it's still never easy.._

Vincent sniffled a bit, but kept himself from letting any tears out.

_Not in front of Lucas… Not in front of Lucas…_

The redhead frowned, resting his head against Vincent's.

"Let it out…" He whispered. "It's okay to cry…. Even I cry…"

Vincent whimpered burying his face in Lucas' shoulder sobbing a little.

"I hate planes!"

"Shh… Shh…" Lucas stroked his back, keeping him close. "Oh Vinnie…"

"It's not fair…" Vincent kept his face hidden. "I want my mommy and daddy back!"

Lucas sighed, wishing there was more he could do. He tightened his arms around him.

"I know it hurts... I wish I could say it's gonna be okay but… pain's not like that…"

Vincent nodded.

"I want them back… I don't want to be alone!"

"You won't be…" Lucas gave him a gentle look. "There'll be a way."

"Promise?"

"On my life itself."

oooooo

A few weeks passed since then, Vincent healing… and getting more than just his best friend as a frequent visitor.

After that day Little Guy made a point to stop in and see how the boy was doing. Bring him some snacks, or a toy to play with… He would admit… He saw some of himself in Vincent. He reminded him of how he was as a child.

"You really like my tie huh?"

"It's so cool! Like a spy's! Were you ever a spy?"

He grinned, leaning back in his chair a confident look on his face. "Well, liason for the FBI… I guess you could say I am!"

"Really?"

"Yup. I do stuff they can't. I go behind the scenes, lurk in the shadows."

Vincent's eyes were wide in wonder. "Wow… That's so cool! Do you got super secret spy gear too? What about a fast car?"

"Fast car, yes, gear… well, nothing Naomi doesn't have. I just know a lot of things others don't."

"I bet you're even smarter than Red-eyed mister!"

Little Guy smirked. "Maybe… Though doctors are pretty smart too… Especially Naomi herself.."

"Yeah.. Lucas says how cool his mama is…. He sometimes claims he's gonna be just as good as she is…"

"And well… he isn't wrong. He's got gifts similar to her."

Vincent nodded. "Yup. Sees dead people… He said not to tell anyone though… But since you know that's okay right?"

"Of course… Secret's safe with us. Someone has to know to keep those two safe after all."

"Right!"

Little Guy smiled.

"Little agent in the making."

Vincent smiled. "An agent and a doctor? Cause I wanna be a doc too!"

"Whatever makes you happy, Kiddo."

The boy gave him a happy, look… Hugging him quickly. "Thanks!"

He smiled softly, hugging him back.

"You're welcome Vin… You're a good kid you know that?"

"Hee… Just me. My parents always told me to try and be nice to everyone."

"A good thing to try to be… and my parents…" Little Guy made a face. "My parents were hippies."

"... What's wrong with being a hippie?" Vincent titled his head.

"Nothing's wrong with it… I had a good childhood…. But my dad…" The man sighed remembering. "'Last names are for squares! We're going OFF the radar everyone!' ...Ugh… Still haunts me."

"Well, that seems silly. Last names let you know who's family you're part of."

"Right? But that's my dad… Weird as heck."

"Oh… So do you not have a last name because of him?"

"Did, still do… Though I'm marrying Lucas' mom soon so I'll be getting her name."

"Lucas didn't tell me that. So you're gonna be his dad?"

"Yup. I'm gonna legally adopt him and his sister… But… There's something else I wanna do before that."

"What's that?"

He looked down at him. "I was wondering… Since you're getting out of here soon if you'd… If you'd want to be my son."

Vincent's eyes got wide.

"M-Me?"

Little Guy nodded a gentle look in his eyes. "You need a proper family… And some siblings… What do ya say?"

Vincent smiled really big before hugging him tightly.

"Lucas as a brother? His mom as MY mom? AND a sister? And you as my dad? YES!"

He laughed hugging the boy close. "Then welcome to the family Vincent. So glad you're not gonna be alone…"

"I'm glad too." Vincent cuddled close. "You really want me as your kid?"

Little Guy smiled, stroking his back. "I really want to be your father… Will you let me?"

"I'd like that a lot… You're really cool. Like when we first met. You were really nice to me when Lucas' mom was working on that case when he was in the hospital."

"Yeah… And I've really enjoyed coming here and hanging out with you when I had a moment." He kept him close. "My son…"

Vincent sighed happily, closing his eyes.

"Dad…"

Little Guy smiled closing his.

_Can it get any better?_

"Hey…. Hey Nerd."

Little Guy froze up a bit, glancing at the door, seeing Lucas peeking his head in the room. His eyes were wide, seeming to have a glint in them.

"You may have won this kid's heart, but you're still not good enough for Mom in my book."

"We'll see Tomato Head."

"That's Lord of Darkness to you!"

Vincent couldn't help but laugh a little.

_And thus the universe is balanced as Lucas would put it._

"Lucas!" Naomi called from outside the room. "Stop sassing your father!"

"Rats!"

_...Yup. Balanced!_


	39. Not a Demon

She could hear the crying again. It had been off and on but every time it was heard, it was a full out wail of helplessness.

"Alisa please make it stop! He needs you!" the woman shouted, covering her ears.

Alisa huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm not getting near the demon spawn, Miriam. Nothing will get me near that thing." Her eyes narrowed. "That's not my little boy. My little boy is gone."

Miriam scowled. "And you're basing this all off red eyes?!"

Alisa glared at her. "No one in our family or Bernhard's has red eyes. He's not our child. He's of the devil!"

Miriam couldn't take it anymore. "Fine, if you won't help then I will!" She got up, heading up the stairs. She could feel Alisa's glare burning into her back but she brushed it off, ignoring the mutters she heard coming from her sister.

Miriam was up in the attic now, finding a crib in the center of it where the source of all the crying was coming from. She hurried over, looking into it. In it, she found a little boy with dark hair looking up at her with big red eyes, hiccuping a little. He let out another wail, flailing his hands.

"WAAH!"

"Oh oh Erhuard shhh…" Miriam bent over, picking the little boy up, cradling her in his arms. "Shh… It's okay…"

Erhuard sniffled grasping onto her shirt, sobbing a little. He didn't recognize her as he looked up at her.

Miriam felt his cheeks, noting they were warm and flushed. His eyes were glassy too.

_Sickness… it has to be… But what do I do? I know nothing about med-_

Miriam stopped short, recalling someone who could help.

… _I have to try._

She looked at Erhuard, stroking his hair.

"You're gonna be okay Erhuard… I promise."

Erhuard calmed down a little, nuzzling her hand. "Bah…?"

Miriam got a blanket for him, wrapping him up before heading down the stairs, rushing past her sister before she could say anything.

"Dont' mind me!" Miriam shouted as she ran out the door.

"Miriam!"

_Hate to think this… BUT SCREW YOU ALISA! _

Miriam hurried down the street to one of the more modest looking houses, knocking quickly on the door.

_Please be home, please be home…_

To her relief the door opened to reveal a man on the other side with long bluish hair and brown eyes. He had a surprised look when he saw Miriam.

"Miriam?" he asked. "What is it? You look distressed."

Miriam paused to catch her breath before gesturing to Erhuard. "My nephew… He's sick… I don't know what to do… Can you please take a look at him?"

The man looked down at the bundle in her arms. Erhuard had a pleading look in his eyes as he looked at him, sniffling a bit.

"... I'll… See what I can do…"

Miriam sighed in relief. "Thank you, Albert…"

"Don't thank me yet…"

Albert lead her inside, taking Erhuard into his arms, performing a quick exam.

"Hm… mild fever if I had to guess, brought on by improper care and malnourishment, he's thinner than he should be for an infant his age." Albert commented as he finished his exam. "Some medicine should help clear up the sickness and proper food will take care of the malnourishment."

"Right… Thank you… I wish I could say this isn't normal but… His mother isn't exactly right in the head… Neither is his father…"

Erhuard whimpered a bit, reaching out for Miriam.

"Alright, back to Miriam now…" Albert handed the child back to her, Erhuard immediately curling up to her. Albert smiled a little. "He seems fond of you."

Miriam cradled him in her arms, kissing his head. "And I'm quite fond of him too… He's a sweet little one… I just… I don't know why he's not being treated like he should… But I'm afraid of what they might do if I intervene more than necessary…"

Albert placed a hand on her shoulder. "You tread dangerous ground Miriam… but I believe this boy's only chance of surviving is you."

Miriam gave him a determined look as she held the boy closer to her. "I'm going to do my best… He deserves so much better…" She looked down at Erhuard, his eyes were closed as he nuzzled her a little. "He deserves so much more…"

"Then give him that Miriam… I know you can… I'll provide some help if you need it… But I know you can do this… You're a bright young woman… and what better care taker than a teacher like you?"

"You got a point there… Thank you my friend. I appreciate it… He'll know what love is… That much I know I can do for him."

Albert nodded. "Good…"

Erhuard sighed happily in his sleep, cuddling closer.

Miriam stroked his back, sighing a little.

"I need to head back before Alisa does something stupid…"

"Be safe… I wish you luck… Keep me updated on him."

"Will do."

oooooo

When Miriam returned, she was not too surprised at the ill welcome Alisa and Bernhard gave her when she walked in with a now sleeping Erhuard.

"Don't yell, or you'll wake him up." Miriam hissed, keeping Erhuard close.

Alisa glared. "His influence worked on you… You should be ashamed…"

"Well guess what? I'm not." Miram growled. "He's only a few months old, he hasn't done anything wrong."

"He exists… He took my child's body… That baby isn't mine..!"

Miriam narrowed her eyes.

"Well, if that's the case I'll happily take him off you hands and bring him home."

Alisa growled. "He still belongs to us… You take him we'll report you… You don't really want that demon child…"

"You do realize how stupid you sound right?!" Miriam glared at her sister. "You don't want him yet you keep him! That's a contradiction in itself right there!"

"I… Just shut up!"

Bernhard glared at the woman. "You take him… and I'll do far worse."

Miriam growled. "What is wrong with your two!? He's just an infant!"

"That is not an infant…" Alisa looked at the boy with what could only be described as utter hate. "His eyes… That thing in there is not Erhuard… Erhuard died when he woke up with those eyes!"

Miriam held him close. "... If you won't let me take him… then at least let me take care of him…"

"... Fine… Every day… Don't expect us to pay for what he needs either… If not, then you can guess what might happen to him…"

Miriam narrowed her eyes, heading up the stairs.

"I'm not an idiot, Alisa… that won't happen."

Soon as she was up in the attic, Miriam relaxed. She sat down in a rocking chair, cradling Erhuard, humming softly.

_I can't give you a normal life Erhuard… but I can at least try to show you love does exist… That you're not alone… This I promise you…_

oooooo

"Erhuard!" Miriam called as she came up the stairs, carrying books in her arms. "Erhuard, I'm here! I brought you new books to read!"

"Auntie!" The now seven year old Erhuard beamed jumping up and running over to her, hugging her legs. "Thank you! I finished the ones you brought the other day!"

Miriam smiled proudly. "That's my little speed reader. Are you practicing your writing and other skills like you promised?"

Erhuard nodded quickly. "Ahuh! I finished the writing, the spelling and all the math problems too!"

"Good boy, and since you've been working so hard I got you something from Albert since I know there was something in particular you wanted to read after seeing him work."

He got a hopeful look. "Really? Really?"

Miriam nodded, presenting him a copy of Grey's Anatomy.

"Just be careful with it was all he said."

Erhuard took the book into his hands looking at the cover before hugging it to his chest. "I will… I'll take really, really good care of it. I promise."

Miriam smiled. "And to go with it…" she presented him a marble notebook. "Your own personal notebook for medicine."

He let out a small gasp as he took it into his free hand. "Really?"

Miriam nodded. "Really."

He looked to it before looking to her. He set down both books before throwing his arms around her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Miriam hugged him back. "Anytime, my little nephew… I know you've been wanting to study medicine since I introduced you to Albert, I thought it was time since you've been coming along so well in your studies."

Erhuard kissed her chin. "You're the best aunt ever… I'll study really hard and I'll be the best doctor there ever was!"

Miriam smiled. "I know you will be…" Miriam noticed the house was rather quiet today. "Hm… I wonder where the goblins are today."

"I heard somethin' about church…" Erhuard made a face. "They've been goin' a lot… I don't think it's like the ones you told me about either…"

Miriam shook her head. "Joy… I don't think I wanna know either, I'll just stick to what I believe thank you."

"And I'll stick to that too... I like learning stuff from you."

Miriam stroked his hair.

"You're very kind, Erhuard…"

The boy nuzzled her hand. "I try… I try to be a good boy…" He frowned. "... How come Momma doesn't love me? The mothers in the books almost always like their kids… Even if they get eaten by dragons or something…"

"I wish I knew Erhuard… I don't know what has become of my sister… or her husband… but know that I love you very much Erhuard… I sometimes wish you were my son instead of Alisa's… I wish you were my boy."

Erhuard tilted his head before he hugged her again. "I already am your boy... " He murmured, cuddling up to her. "Those people… They're…" He searched his mind for the right word. "... Ignorant. Foolish."

"Darn right they are… They're missing out on raising one of the greatest little boys in the world…" Miriam pulled back a little, tipping his chin up. "Who'll one day, I believe, will be one of the greatest doctors of our time."

Erhuard smiled. "Yeah… I will… No disease will win against me… I'll save so many lives they'll have to give me the key to the city of somethin'... Not that I'll do it just for that… Good to be confident bad to get cocky… Right?"

"Absolutely right, my little one."

He nodded quickly before giving her a puppy eyed look. "I know, I know how to read but… Could you read to me for a bit? Please?"

Miriam chuckled. "Of course." She picked up his books, sitting down in a chair as he got up into her lap.

"Let's see… How about Sign of Four?"

"Yes please!" He smiled laying his head on her shoulder. "... Auntie? Next week, can we see your friend again? Please?"

"Of course dear…" Miriam smiled.

"Yay…" Erhuard sighed happily before curling up a bit to relax while he listened to the story.

_She's the best… I don't need a mom… Long as I got her…_

oooooo

It was an eerie day for Erhuard and Miriam… The house as quiet as they sat in the living room together, keeping close. They didn't see this coming… How could they have?

The boy's parents, dead… In a car accident of all things.

Erhuard looked at his book, the one he had to cover in paper to keep them from finding out what it hid inside. He frowned before tearing it off. There was no reason to hide anymore. He didn't know what to feel… His parents never showed him affection… Never showed they cared, only muttered, or spoke about how "evil" he looked.

"... Did they die because of me?"

Miriam frowned, taking the boys into his arms.

"No, you didn't cause the accident to happen."

"Right…. Sorry…" Erhuard curled up a bit. "... I don't know what to feel… I don't think they ever wanted me around… But I didn't want them dead either!"

"I know sweetie… I know…" She stroked his hair. "But…. at least a new future awaits you with Albert… You'll learn so much from him."

"And you'll come by a lot right? If not every day, every other day? Please?"

"Of course… He's a dear friend of mine so I'll be sure to stop by as much as I can. You may be his son now but that doesn't mean you're not my little boy anymore."

Erhuard sighed in relief laying his head on her shoulder. "Good… I love you Auntie... " He hummed in thought. "... Hey Auntie? Can I tell you something I thought of?"

"Fire away."

"... Maybe Mother and Father died for a reason… They can be reincarnated as better people… Right?"

Miriam nodded. "I think I can believe in that… Be freed from whatever was driving them mad."

"Then I'm not gonna be sad… They didn't wanna be here anymore… So… It happened… But I'm still here…" He hugged her. "But I'm sorry you lost your sister…"

Miriam hugged him close. "I'll be alright… If anything I'm hoping she'll find some peace now… I may have been angry with her but she was my sister… I still loved her."

"And I still loved her a little too… Even if she didn't want me, she still was my mom…" Erhuard nuzzled her. "I hope she and Father have fun in heaven…"

Miriam nuzzled him back.

"And I'm sure they'll watch you grow as they're up there. They'll see…"

"Right… And I'll be a good boy for Professor Sartre… Promise… I won't cause trouble… I don't play tricks or nothin'..."

"I know you will…" Miriam held him close again, closing her eyes. "You'll be amazing…"


	40. Mess with the Parent

"This is a terrible idea…" Alyssa whispered as she followed Lucas and his friend Vincent down a hallway in CIFM. The eldest of the three looked around quickly as he kept leading them along. "We're gonna get in trouble!"

"That intern's been driving LG and Mom insane and I'm sick of hearin' about it when Mom gets home… So we're gonna give him something to make him think twice…"

"Yeah!"

"So sister… You with us… Or against us?"

Alyssa sighed. "Someone's gotta pull you out of the grave you two are digging. FINE."

The boys chuckled. "That's my little sister." Lucas ruffled her hair.

Vincent smiled. "Wish I had a sister… But for now… Let's get 'em." His smile turned into an evil smirk.

Lucas grinned. "Chaos shall unfold."

Alyssa brought a hand to her face.

_Here comes no sweets for a month._

oooooo

"GAAAAH! GET IT AWAY! GET IT OFF!"

Lucas sighed in content, leaning back, watching the intern in question run around trying to get a fake skeleton off of him. "THE DEAD ARE BACK!"

Vincent laughed, throwing his head back at the sight. "Look at 'em run Lucas-sensei!"

Alyssa was trying really hard not to laugh… but couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh goodness!"

Lucas grinned taking a bow. "Thank you, thank you!"

"IT'S GOT ME!"

Said intern rammed into Little Guy as he was heading out of his office sending his latest report flying. "HEY!" He yelled. "WATCH IT!"

"... And suddenly I get a bad feeling…" Lucas mumbled. "RUN!"

Alyssa nodded, following after her brother. "Before everything blows!"

"Right!" Vincent chased after them. "Wait for me!"

It took the agent a moment before he realized what had transpired. He took a deep breath and mentally counted to three… Before…

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUCAS!"

_Yep. I am SO dead!_

Alyssa gulped.

"... It was nice knowing you, bro."

Vincent cringed. "What Lyss said, sensei."

Lucas groaned. "Asleep for the action awake for the money as they'd say… Thanks you two… Thanks."

"What is going on here?"

They looked to see Naomi was on the scene… and didn't look the least bit impressed with the intern on the floor with a skeleton on of top of them.

Vincent looked to Lucas. "I'd say run now but… She's got your number."

"Yeah and it's my address…" Lucas muttered, deciding he wasn't going to put it off this time. "Me." He raised his hand. "All me… These two were just witnesses had no part in it."

_But I helped him coat the thing in glue… _ Vincent thought about to speak up. "But-"

"They tried to warn me but… I didn't listen." He gave a sheepish look.

Naomi crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"Should've known… Why Lucas?"

Lucas crossed his own. "That guy is incompetent from what I've heard from Little Guy… Got tired of hearing the complaints so… Figure make him think twice."

… _On retrospect… This was probably one of my worst ideas… Should've saved it for Joshua…_

"I see…" Naomi looked to Little Guy then the intern.

_Which Lucas isn't far off… it has not been a fun few weeks._

Little Guy shook his head. "Didn't mean to go traumatizing the guy… Albeit…" He picked up a piece of the skeleton. "... I would think the fact it's plastic would tip him off…"

"Demon children… Children of the corn…"

"Excuse me?" Naomi asked, glaring at him. "Those children, least two of them, are my children."

The intern gulped. "I-I um… I… Sorry?"

Little Guy shook his head. _Mess with a mother lioness…_

"That's what I thought." Naomi looked to Lucas and Alyssa. "I'll deal with you two later." She noted Vincent. "And your friend."

The kids cringed. "Yes ma'am... "

Alyssa pulled on their wrists, tugging them away. "C'mon, before you break someone else's mind."

Naomi shook their head as they walked away.

"Kids…"

Little Guy chuckled. "They have their ways… Albeit strange at times... Least it wasn't dangerous…" He looked to her. "So um… Are we still on for Friday?"

"Are you asking her out while someone has a skeleton glued to them?"

"Interns have no place in this convo. Go."

Naomi gave the intern a look.

"Shoo."

The intern left without another word. Everyone knew it was best not to mess with Naomi. She looked back to Little Guy, tugging on his tie a little.

"You're so cute sometimes."

He blushed grinning sheepishly. "Ehehe…Unintentional I swear."

Naomi shook her head, chuckling.

"You dork…"

Little Guy smiled warmly. "I'm your dork… There's a difference."

"... Alright, c'mere you." Naomi tugged harder, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed a bit before kissing her cheek. "Love you."

"I love you too…"

Little Guy brought an arm around her. "Glad you're in my life.."

Naomi chuckled, leaning into him a little.

"Oh you…"

He grinned keeping her close. "Yeah… I'm a dork…" He nuzzled her a little. "But I'm yours…"

Naomi smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way…"

"My one and only…"


	41. Unlicensed

It was rare whenever Naomi found herself back in Japan. The place usually brought back bad vibes for her but she was never one to turn down a case if it meant helping figure out how someone was murdered.

However, she had no intents of talking with anyone from the press. Thankfully, someone pointed her in the direction of a cafe no one would bother to check. A place known as Tom's. It was cozy and had nice classical music playing on a phonograph of all things.

_Heh… A nice vintage feel… I like it._

"Welcome!" A young woman called as she came over to her. "Welcome to Tom's, please take a seat anywhere you'd like."

Naomi smiled a bit giving a nod. "Thank you." She took a seat at the bar, looking over her phone, checking for texts from home.

_Darn my motherly tendencies but I have to double check… Make sure everything's alright. _

Finding nothing she took a look around.

There weren't a lot of people save a young man with no hair and bandage on his forehead talking to who Naomi could only assume was the young man's sister. Seemed they were discussing something as the waitress took their orders.

A bell rung as another man entered the shop, a young woman beside him.

"Ah, BJ, welcome." the waitress said, smiling brightly. "Everything go well today?"

"Yes." He smiled a bit. "Nothing Pinoco and I couldn't handle."

"Yup." the young woman grinned. "We're here for our usual."

"So black coffee and one Pinoco special parfait. Coming right up!" The other woman giggled heading back to take care of it.

Pinoco giggled, looking over to the other two people present in the cafe.

"Sharaku!" She squealed, running over to him hugging him. "You're home!"

He chuckled hugging her. "Yup, finally back from that dig with my father."

The man known as "BJ" smirked. "So no more tear stained letters?"

"H-Hey!"

"Oh, I can attest to that." Sharaku's sister smirked. "Not that he was any better… Sheesh, just marry the girl."

"If you remember I need to pay for the ring!" Sharaku scoffed. "And when are YOU getting married yourself Wato!?"

Wato turned bright red.

"J-Jaws and I are taking it slow!"

BJ shook his head, taking a seat not too far from Naomi, making note of her.

_She's new…_

Naomi glanced his direction before focusing on her own coffee.

_He seems odd… Interesting scars… not to mention hair._

"So… anywhere else interesting in this town that's off the radar from the press?" She spoke up, looking at him.

BJ glanced her way.

"There's a few parks… Not looking for attention?"

"Trying to stay far away from it… Plus, any little shops are good to know of. My kids would riot if I didn't bring them back something."

"There's a nice little mall that has some good souvenirs. Though I think you'd be better off asking my daughter about that kind of thing."

"I get it. Oh, where are my manners? My name's Naomi… Naomi Kimishima."

"Black Jack."

There was some recognition in her eyes.

_I've heard that name before._

"Ah… The infamous unlicensed surgeon." She smirked a bit. "The name rings a bell now."

"It gets around." Black Jack smirked. "I just do my business and that's that."

"Oh, I know that feeling. "Voodoo witch" "Devil doctor" the list goes on."

"I see… Naomi Kimishima…" Black Jack hummed in thought. "Heh… sounds like another doctor I heard about once."

"That so?" She asked propping her chin up on her hand.

"Nozomi Weaver." Black Jack said looking down at the cup of coffee that was given to him. "She was a doctor who lost her license for trying to save a patient that went beyond boundaries and apparently had an unspeakable gift."

Naomi smirked, closing her eyes, as the memories came back. She took a drink of her coffee before speaking again.

"Then with her license revoked ran away to America after some unfortunate circumstances, went around, pulled some strings and became a coroner instead. Thanks to more trouble at the hands of a violent virus dealt with more horrible deaths than she could ever believe."

"Indeed… Takes one to know one." He gave a small smile. "I hope life's treating her better now."

She smiled. "One husband and three adopted children later it's ten times better… Never quiet anymore but who wants that?"

"It's not good to stay alone forever." He chuckled. "I learned that when I adopted Pinoco."

"And she seems to have grown up into a fine young lady." She took a glance at one of his hands and smirked. "And apparently there's more to your household… A Mrs. Black Jack around somewhere?"

Black Jack glanced at his ring, smiling a bit.

"She was a hard one to earn but she was worth it in the end… The only woman who stole my heart without trying."

"The best ones tend to do that… Even if they drive us totally crazy some days."

"Oh, I could tell you stories…"

She grinned.

"Well, I have all day. Not due back in America for a few more days."

"Well… if you insist, Mrs. Kimishima."

"From one unlicensed doctor to another Dr. Black Jack… I do."

She took one last look at her text messages finding one from her husband.

"_When are you coming home? The kids have taken over our bed because they decided to have an R rated movie marathon while I was napping. HELP!"_

"Especially any relating to raising kids who can run circles around your significant other."

"Oh, I have just the story for you…"

_Good to meet some kindred spirits in this town…_

_Especially one who knows what it's like to be ridiculed._


	42. Magic

Erhuard had to admit if there was one thing he was still getting used to… it was the fact his whole worldview gotten turned upside down and then thrown down the stairs. He sighed, holding up his hands in front of him. He closed his eyes, focusing a bit as red energy came off them. He gasped at seeing it, causing it to stop instantly.

"Ugh… dang it… Why does it always scare me? I know it's THERE." He brought his hands to his face. "Then again, this is all just so sudden…"

Knock knock knock.

"Erhuard?"

"Come in."

Tomoe came in, concern in her eyes.

"Are you feeling okay? I know it's… been a rather interesting week for you."

"By interesting you mean basically being brought into a culture that you thought was only part of fairy tales? Then yes, it has been." He let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his hair. "I'm glad I don't have to immerse myself and leave my life behind but… these powers keep messing with me. I'm too nervous to even do an operation, that's how bad they're stressing me out. What if they act up and I kill someone?"

"Erhuard…" Tomoe frowned, pulling up a chair next to him. "What exactly have these powers been doing?"

"... I've accidentally summoned ice… and accidental healing on small scrapes on patients then wind up feeling light headed afterward…"

"... Okay, that first one I can see being problematic during an operation… the second one, sounds like it could help, save the light headedness."

Erhuard sighed, keeping his gaze down, looking at his hands. "It could… Just… How do I get control of this? Ask people with papercuts to line up or something? Yes, that'll go over GREAT…."

"Well, I'm sure those folks at that bookshop could be of some help. They knew a lot about this kind of magic."

"Yes… but they've been too busy with other matters so I haven't been able to get any proper training… Ugh… I'm sorry Tomoe, I shouldn't be shoving this all on you… Probably driving you nuts."

"Are you kidding?" she giggled. "Erhuard I'm not a stranger to magic remember? I'm partners with a troll."

He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry… I… I just really wish I could figure this out. I hate not having the answers…"

"Well… I could help!"

A young girl with blond hair appeared in the room, grinning innocently.

"Mirage… a warning would've been nice." Tomoe shook her head.

"Sorry, couldn't help but listen to your boyfriend's problem." Mirage looked at Erhuard. "Come to think of it, I don't think you've introduced me properly."

"... Oh gosh I guess it just slipped my mind… Sorry." Tomoe cleared her throat. "Erhuard… This is Mirage, Mirage this is Erhuard… The love of my life."

"Nice to meet ya." Mirage held out a sleeve covered hand. "Heard many good things about you."

Erhaurd gave a sheepish look before grabbing the sleeve, giving it a shake.

"N-Nice to meet you."

Mirage nodded.

"Now that we have that out of the way. I may not be Magin, but I'm a troll. So, magic is something I do excel in."

"Any ideas about control?"

"Well… honestly, it just seems like his magic just needs an outlet. Magins manage their magic with using it somehow be it big or small uses, so it doesn't build up. So, just need to find a use for it so it doesn't spark at random moments."

"And the light headedness? It seems I have some type of healing ability just… I can't figure out how to control it." Erhuard sighed. "This is all so new to me… In the book it was so simple…"

"Well, that's because you were following the rules of another world. Now you're following the rules of this world for magins. The lightheadedness is something that will go away with practice. That's due to your body not being used to the abilities." Mirage hummed in thought. "I've seen stuff like that before… Healing Touch sounds similar to it, I just wouldn't call it that."

Erhuard hummed in thought. "I've heard of that ability… Derek Stiles possesses it most famously but… I don't think that's what it is… Just… Feels like part of me… My love for healing people…"

"Magin magic tends to reflect one's personality. Black Pen, for example, had a passion for writing so his magic manifested as such. You seem to have two powers, ice and healing. From I what I know of you, that reflects you pretty nicely."

Erhuard nodded. "I was imprisoned for eight years in what everyone has called a "glorified freezer" and… I've always wanted to heal people. Ever since I was a little boy… My aunt even gave me a journal to write down those kinds of things…"

"So, there's your powers right there. Now you just need to get them under control. I'm sure you can find use for ice and healing some how."

Tomoe took Erhaurd's hands into hers.

"I'll help however I can."

Erhuard smiled, a grateful look in his eyes.

"Tomoe…"

"You can trust this one to help. She's a great Dream Runner so it's hard to phase her."

"I'll do whatever I can… I just don't want you facing this alone."

Erhuard sighed happily, nuzzling her.

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome."

"Daw… you two are adorable."

"... Shall we head out to the courtyard?"

"Why yes."

Tomoe, took his hand, both running out of the office, Mirage shaking her head, disappearing.

_Ah… lovers… Least he doesn't have to face this alone._


	43. Crash

Gabe sighed as he carried his daughter out of the cafeteria. "I told you once, I told you a hundred times… Accepting the claim of: "I can eat more jello then you" is bad for your health."

Elly mumbled something, curling up to her father. "My head…"

"I know baby girl…"

Elly had only just started school and already she seemed to be digging herself into odd situations… and trouble.

"How do you Users put up with this?"

Gabe shook his head. "We have a different system. Sugar doesn't mimic our energy flow completely… While it can give some a headache.. It doesn't cause them to go comatose for a day or two." He set her in his car. "I wish you'd be more careful… I worry about you."

"I know…" She got her seatbelt on before curling up in her seat.

Gabe sighed, getting into the driver's side and getting onto the road. "Oh Elly… We'll be home soon and I'll get you settled." He reached across, ruffling her hair a bit. "Just gotta figure out more of this structure of yours."

Elly nodded, nuzzling his hand. "Yeah… sorry for the trouble…"

"It's okay… You're still adjusting to this world. Can't expect you to know everything out of the gate. That wouldn't be fair."

"Right…"

They soon reached home, Elly relieved when she could curl up on her bed… and let her marks show on her face.

"It's honestly hard to keep these hidden sometimes…" she sighed.

Gabe tucked her in, stroking her hair. "I know sweetie… You've been doing a good job so far but… I know it's a tough adjustment… Wish you could go with them but… I don't want to risk it…" _Who knows what would happen?_

Elly nodded. "I know… not everyone is ready to learn about other cultures… or… things."

He kept stroking her hair. "We'll figure things out as these things come… People are a strange thing… Sometimes I think their stranger than some of the odder things I've seen."

"Yeah…" Elly sighed. "I don't like this whole feeling sick thing… and what's it with me and sugar?"

"Wish I knew… I'm gonna have a word with Joseph about it tonight. I don't want you to be sick all the time, that's not fair on you at all." Gabe kissed her head before looking around and grabbing something off of her chair. "Hey… Got your little friend." He said offering her an orange phoenix plushie.

Elly smiled, taking the phoenix into her arms, cuddling with it.

"Takeru…"

He smiled softly ruffling her hair. "Enjoy him. I'll check on you soon… Try to get a nap in if you can."

"Okay… Love you, Papa…"

"Love you too Elly-girl." He headed out turning her light off. _Oh Elly… Hate seeing her suffer in any form… _ He headed to his office grabbing his headset connecting to a system. "Hello? This is Gabriel Cunningham."

"Joseph Frost here. What up, Gabe?" answered a voice on the other side.

"Hey Joseph, was hoping I could ask you some questions… Elly's having some problems…" He sighed. "She really can't tolerate sugar at all."

"Ah, sugar… Ethan had the same issue. Okay, remember how Data Children process energy? It's all one big flow system and depending how much energy their body takes in the more they release in turn?"

"Yeah I remember that. Energy storms at times made Elly kind of shaky when there was a lot of it in the air."

"Well, similar to a sugar rush, Data Children, or Data Beings in general, can get an energy rush, or worse, energy overload. It won't kill them, but it can be a shock to the system because their body is unsure what to do with all the excess energy… so things go haywire and it eventually leads to a crash. Sounding familiar to something we humans have?"

"Yeah, it sounds like a sugar hangover. Times ten." Gabe sighed. "With Elly, whenever she has too much sugar she just… Goes nuts. It's like everything's heightened and she can't slow down. I had to pick her up from school cause the girl, I don't know how she did it, stuck herself TO THE CEILING."

Joseph was quiet for a few seconds before he burst laughing.

"I… I got nothing to explain that one! Guess physics get thrown out the window when a Data Child, or Data Hybrid gets on a sugar rush."

Gabe chuckled. "I suppose so. Skilled little thing… But the downside is it makes her sick right after. She gets tired and winds up sleeping a lot after. Her mark control goes out the window too when the crash comes in. She can't hold it up.. And it's hard for her in general."

"That's normal. Data Children don't generally need to hide those suckers… but they are part of who they are. And when they're systems gets a shock, or emotional levels get high they will come out. It's part of their body language after all."

"Yeah, I could always tell if Elly was trying to find mischief in the Outlands because her marks would dim or get brighter. It was one of those things I could tell. She learned pretty quick not to hide things." He glanced back to his daughter's room, seeing her curled up asleep. "I just… I'm worried this could have a long term impact on her."

"Just try to get a handle on the sugar intake. Too many shocks to the system and it can screw some things up in the long run. I won't say sugar is a danger, too much of anything is a danger. Just a matter of finding the amount she can handle without going into an energy rush."

"Noted. I'll see what she can handle… And see about turning her onto sugar free versions of the stuff she's been consuming while at school… And her brother is guilty of sneaking her extra sweets… I can't blame him, he's wanted a sibling to spoil forever… But yeah. Gotta find her happy medium."

"Exactly, but in the mean time, anytime this happens, get her some rest and have her drink tons of water. It'll clear her system right up. She's still got that data side of her, and that side still sees water as a pure source."

"I will. That's what I've been doing anyway since it's pretty rule of thumb. Rest and fluid to get the body going again… Thanks for hearing me out Joseph. I swear I think I have a handle on things then something just decides to smack me over the head."

"It's called parenting, Gabe." Joseph chuckled. "Or if you want the broader version, life."

He chuckled. "Parenting sounds good to me… She's worth it though. So worth it."

"I hear ya… My three can sometimes drive me nuts… but in the end… I'm glad they're mine. Wouldn't trade them for anything."

"Oh same here… Same here. But I think once she feels like herself again I'll bring her to Esanii for a visit. Let her run around."

"That should help, just keep her comfortable… and keep her company." Joseph smiled. "Kids like having their parents with them when they aren't feeling so hot."

Gabe smiled as he watched his daughter for a moment. "That I can do for sure. She's my little girl… What kind of dad would I be if I wasn't with her?"

"Well, best not to dwell on that. Just be the best you can be."

"I will… Speaking of, I gotta make sure she's comfortable. Talk to ya later."

"Talk to ya later."

Gabe hung up and took the headset off, sitting on the edge of Elly's bed, stroking her hair. "I got ya Elly…" He whispered. "And I love you so much."

Elly smiled, moving closer to her father, resting her head on his lap.

"Papa…"

Gabe smiled softly running his hand through her hair. He hummed softly just content to be where he was. With his family.


	44. Antics

It would've been a normal day… For the rest of the people at Resurgam.

"Alright, so the usual rules?" Lucas, asked leaning against the back wall of the hospital. "Whoever gets caught first has to fess up to Maria?"

"Yup. And has to pay the other 20 bucks." Joshua took a deep breath, readying himself for the task at hand. "And of course, bragging rights."

Lucas snickered, rubbing his hands together, a gleeful look in his eyes. "Naturally~ Let's do it." He dug through one of his vest pockets, taking out a list. "Lessee…. Dr. Muller should be PLENTY sleep deprived since new baby and all that… Perfect for insanity causing."

"Anything in particular?"

"Gorilla glue on ALL of his desk drawers. And the chair legs. To the floor."

"...He's gonna need a crowbar to get those open… Let' do it."

They exchanged a high five before heading inside. They had to wait a bit before the red eyed surgeon left his office, looking pretty exhausted as he looked down at his charts.

"... Should we? Really?"

"Don't wimp out on me bush head." Lucas walked in like he owned the place, getting out his tube of glue, going to work on one half of the desk.

Joshua sighed, getting to his own work.

_Let's see… just a little more-_

YANK!

"AH!" Joshua fell backwards, having felt something tug on his jacket hoodie. "W-What the?" He couldn't see anyone however.

"Get… OUT!" a female voice shouted. "I've seen what you two do! Get out right now!"

Lucas looked around, an annoyed look on his face.

"Lady, I can see dead people so you really don't scare me. What are ya gonna do, glue my hand to the desk?"

The girl made herself visible, a green glow coming from one of her hands.

"No, I'll shave you bald!" She growled. "Wonder how you two would look without your hair for a good month."

"Lucas!"

"Let's go!" Lucas grabbed Joshua's arm as the two bolted out of the room and down the hall.

Once they were in a safe spot, they stopped to catch their breath.

"W-What the heck was THAT!?" Joshua demanded. "I know I've seen ghosts before but I didn't think there were any still lingering around the place."

Lucas shook his head. "Dude, never think there is never ghosts. If there's a morgue in the basement, which there is… There are ghosts… Never seen that gal before but I'm guessing she either died in that room when it was still a patient room OR she likes the doc."

"Whatever the case, that was slightly terrifying."

_Be glad you didn't see the one always hanging around me then. _ Lucas thought as he shook his head again. "Eh, to you. I've seen worse remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Joshua sighed. "So…. What now? Pester Maria?"

"Dude that's the finale. I was gonna say bug Uncle Gabe."

"Ah… Good Ol' Doc."

Lucas smirked, taking out his cell phone. "Got a new app that can scramble some apps computers use… Was thinking of giving ol'RONI the GLaDos treatment."

"... This is gonna be fun to watch."

"C'mon!

ooooo

Gabe yawned as he came into his office. It had been a long day dealing with patients and now he just wanted to take a nap.

"RONI, alert me if anyone so much as BREATHES on my door in the next hour. I do not want Esha or Maria giving me heck for sleepin' AGAIN."

"What's your point anyway? Survival? Well then, the last thing you want to do is hurt me. I have your brain scanned and permanently backed up if something terrible happens to you." RONI said… in a rather different voice that wasn't her own.

Gabe stopped short, looking at her with a confused…. And irritated look. "What's with THAT attitude!? And who said you can do that!? … Did Joseph put you up to it!? I'll get 'em for this…"

"Don't believe me? Here, I'll put you on."

A picture of Gabe popped up on her monitor, a rather derpy voice saying "Hello" playing over it.

"See, that's you, that's how dumb you sound."

He growled, grabbing a magazine off his coffee table rolling it up. "That's how dumb I sound eh!?" He whacked the computer's monitor a few times. "This is what a bad computer looks like!"

THWACK!

"And THAT'S for calling me dumb!"

RONI's monitor buzzed for a moment before her regular screen saver came on.

"... Doctor, I think I might have had my programs violated."

Gabe gave her a worried look. "Hacker? Was there an intern in here? … Or…"

Now that he was quiet and not yelling at the AI he could hear it… Very distinctly… Two voices laughing their heads off.

"No… two certain boys…"

"... You know… I think they're overdue for the flu shots…"

The laughing immediately stopped as soon as that was said.

"Shoot." someone whispered.

"Do you think he's kidding?" Another person whispered back.

"Doctor, I believe Emma restocked the vials in your office."

"Perfect." He smirked. "And since it's required if they even wanna step foot back into their schools I don't have to call their mothers~"

"RUN!"

Joshua and Lucas came out of their hiding spots, gunning it down the hallway.

"YOU TWO BETTER RUN!" Gabe called after them. "Don't even THINK of coming down this hall again today! I'll be waiting!"

"Doc is so freaking scary when he's homicidal!"

"Look on the bright side. You don't invite him for Sunday dinners! My dad does!"

The boys found a place to hide again, both having irritated looks on their faces.

"Well, this isn't working out so great. We got busted TWICE."

"What are we doing wrong?" Lucas ran a hand through his hair. "I calculated everything to a T! It should've all gone down without a hitch!"

"Ugh… Should we call it quits? It doesn't seem to be worth it at this point."

The redhead gave him a very dark look.

"Joshua…. It's a matter of pride now."

"... Famous last words, Lucas."

Lucas got up grabbing Joshua's arm. "C'mon pretty boy, it's time for the finale! How good are ya writing with washable spray paint?"

"Em… Okay I guess?"

"Good. Maria's taking her lunch break right now. She left her favorite ambulance unattended."

"... Oh this is gonna suck."

"... For us or for her?"

"BOTH."

Lucas dug into his duffle bag he had on him, producing a can of black spray paint. "What's the worse they could do to us?"

"... Let's just get this over with."

oooooo

"LUCAS! JOSHUA!"

Joshua was already running for it as soon as Maria's voice was heard, the young teen not wanting to even see her face.

"I REGRET SO MUCH!"

Lucas growled. "TRAITOR!" He called back from his own hiding place before ducking back down.

_Though maybe writing "You play card games on motorcycles" wasn't the best of choice…_

Maria came running around the corner, huffing and puffing as she looked around, her eyes alight with fire.

"Come out come out wherever you are your brats! I'll show YOU card games on motorcycles then send you to Card Game Hell!"

Lucas gulped and started trying to make his way for the stair well… His vest getting caught on the door.

"...Crap!"

"Haha!" Maria came charging over. "You're dead, tomato head!"

Lucas covered his head closing his eyes. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M ONLY FIFTEEN!"

There was a very unmanly scream heard as Maria did… whatever she did to Lucas. All they knew later was the poor kid's hair was a mangled mess and he had spray paint all over his face.

Whatever it was… He marked Maria off of his pranking list declaring her unable to be touched "FOR THE NEXT FIVE YEARS!"

Joshua didn't get left out either. Maria had found him eventually and he wound up getting "Card Game Moron" painted on his face.

"Yeah, today was not our day, dude."

"Today sucked." The redhead deadpanned. "... Ah crap. How're we gonna explain how we got this spray paint on us to our folks!?"

"Who said we couldn't wash it off before going home?"

"... The beach IS down the street…."

"Either that or use the convenient showers they have here."

"... Yeah. But then we have to go inside. Down the hall Uncle Gabe's office is in."

"... Yeah let's go to the beach… Same time next week?"

Lucas grinned. "You know it!"


	45. Soft Spot

Maria was having one of those days. And by that, she was really ticked off. Really REALLY ticked off.

_Do any of these intern morons even KNOW what they're doing? Where does Esha even pick these losers up from? Ugh… they should just listen to me so they don't kill someone._

Maria was stomping around the halls, trying to calm down. Anyone who came close found themselves practically hugging the wall not wanting to be near the woman. She didn't pay much mind to them. She needed her space.

_Something they know how to do right at least._

"Hm… So you have NO idea where little Wendy is?"

"No, I don't sir."

"You sure?"

Maria cocked an eyebrow as she looked to where the voices were coming from. There was a young man with bluish black hair, who was knelt down talking to a small girl with white blond hair. He had a mischievous look in his blue eyes, the girl in front of him seeming to have a hard time not giggling.

"Positive."

"Well… That's no good." He sighed, getting up, pulling a few lollipops out of his lab coat. "Who am I going to share these lollipops with? I have so many extras."

The girl gave an innocent smile. "Well… You could give some to me… I'll share 'em with Wendy if I find her…"

"Can you promise me that, Ms. Abigail?"

"Pinkie promise, Dr. Wallace!"

Dr. Wallace smiled, giving two lollipops to her.

"There's a good girl."

Abigail nodded, running off.

"I have candy Wendy!"

Dr. Wallace shook his head.

"Kids…"

"Crazy aren't they?"

Dr. Wallace looked over to see Maria present. He smiled a bit, nodding.

"They can be. Just need to know the right words and gestures to get their attention."

Maria chuckled. "Right… And of course depends on the kid. Those girls are some of the innocent ones." _There's some real troublemakers…_

"Very true." Dr. Wallace held out a hand. "I don't believe I've met you before. Name's James Wallace, I just transferred here."

Maria shook his hand. "Maria Torres I'm part of the first response team. Welcome to Resurgam."

"Thank you very much." James rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm part of pediatrics. Still getting adjusted to all the new faces here."

"I get ya." She nodded smiling a bit. "Well we're not too crazy around here."

"It's been calm so far. I mean, the worst that has happened is just interns dropping things but that's about it."

"Ugh… Interns… Don't get me started…"

"Bad day?"

Maria growled a bit under her breath as she was reminded of it. "Terrible. They're all idiots I swear…!"

James frowned a bit, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy now… They're probably still getting a handle on thing. Doesn't excuse laziness or bad attitude but I'm sure some of them didn't mean it."

Maria shook her head. "You didn't have your ambulance dented because some decided on their lunch break to throw something around and then not fess up."

"Well then that was rude of them." James shook his head. "I'm sorry that happened."

Maria slowly smirked. "Oh… They paid for it in ten fold."

"Oh did they now?"

"Hehe… Yep."

"Heh… Some fire you got to ya Maria." James smiled. "Don't take crap from anyone."

Maria grinned. "Darn right! No one gets away with it! Intern or not!"

"I see." James dug his hands into his pockets. "Well, don't know what you're planning to do but I was planning on heading downstairs and getting some lunch. Would you like to come along?"

"That'd be great actually. Long as you don't mind some odd looks.."

"Only got one answer for that." James started walking. "Screw them."

"... I like you already." Maria commented as she walked with him. "Don't let people give you crap either?"

"Nope. Especially when it concerns pediatric patients." James got a bit of a disgusted look. "Back where I used to work, some of the doctors would be so careless. They'd treat the kids so heartlessly. They could fix them up sure but they were just… cold around them."

Maria frowned. "That's horrible… They're just kids… No kid likes being in the hospital."

"No… Reason you have to be gentle with them… caring… loving…" James sighed. "Something I tried so hard to be so they wouldn't be scared."

"Something I can respect… I can get frustrated with some of the kids here… But those kids are also the same kids I would run into a burning building to save… They're still growing and learning… They don't know if something they're doing is wrong until an adult corrects them."

"Exactly…" James smiled a bit. "Kids can mistakes… but they can get better and learn from them with proper guidance."

Maria nodded.

"Exactly… And I think you'd like it here…"

"I'm hoping so… and I'm looking forward to getting to know people here… Hopefully make new friends."

"Good goals to have James. Especially if you plan on staying here long term."

"And I do." James smiled. "I've heard good things about this hospital and well… I think it would be an honor to work here. Learn some new things too."

Maria grinned. "Then you picked the right place. Some of the best of the best here… And of course we DID find the cure for the Rosalia virus."

"And I believe you're the one who lead the big first response mission with the whole bus incident at Atlus Mall. Very impressive, Ms. Torres."

Maria blushed a bit. "I… just did what I had to do. I just didn't want anyone to die that day."

"And I find that admirable."

"Thank you… That means a lot."

James nodded.

"Maybe… I could get to know you better?"

She smiled. "I'd actually like that a lot."

"Then it's a deal."

"Yep!"


	46. The Little Shark

5 year old Cassie Stiles looked down into the crib that was nestling her new born baby brother… her youngest baby . He had just been born two weeks ago and Cassie couldn't help but stare at him.

_He's so little… _

The boy looked to her, curiously reaching his hand out. "Baaah?" He cooed. As it was… He also was curious about her and wanted to be near her.

Cassie looked around before bending over, letting him grab her hand.

"Hiya, Mako."

Mako giggled holding her hand tightly with both of his little hands. "Bahbah!" He squealed.

Cassie giggled. "Little cutie… You wanna play?"

His eyes lit up squealing again. "Bah!"

Cassie got off her stool before unlatching the little knob that kept one of the crib walls up, lowering it before picking up her little brother.

"Got ya."

Mako giggled clinging to her shirt. "Bah!" He looked up at her smiling.

Cassie smiled. "I know what we can play." She sat him down on the play rug before grabbing one of his stuffed animals… a shark.

"We're gonna play shark."

His green eyes got large as he reached for the shark in question giving his best puppy eyed look. "Baaaaah!"

Cassie giggled before handing it to him.

"You get to be the shark, now all you gotta do is catch me." Cassie decided instead of walking to crawl so Mako wouldn't be at a disadvantage. After all he was only two weeks old.

Mako giggled as he played with his sister, managing to growl a little when he nudged her with the shark in question. "Raaah!"

"Oh no!" Cassie fell over dramatically. "HE GOT ME!"

Mako giggled, nudging her with the shark again. "Nom!"

"No! My arm!" Cassie yelled, lying flat on her back.

Mako set down his shark before cuddling up to his sister, nuzzling her arm. "Bah!"

Cassie smiled, sitting up, hugging him. "You're a nice shark though… Aren't you?"

Mako nodded nuzzling his sister.

Cassie kissed his head. "Little Mako…"

He clapped before letting out a yawn closing his eyes. "Bah…" He curled up a little against her.

"Been having fun?"

Cassie looked to see her father was in the room now, a warm smile on his face. Cassie nodded.

"Yeah… thought it would be good if Mako got out of the crib for a bit."

Derek nodded, making his way to them, sitting in front of his children. "A good thought, it is good for him to have some time out, get used to things… Especially with such a caring big sister looking out for him." He looked to his son, a warm look in his eyes. "He really loves you Cass."

"And I love him, Daddy…" Cassie picked up the toy shark, letting Mako cuddle with it. "He's my little shark."

Derek stroked her hair. "Darn right he is… And you're my little mermaid."

Cassie giggled. "Oh Daddy… I'm your only little mermaid."

He chuckled. "True. Which means your brothers… Even your little shark here, are probably gonna be protective of ya…"

"Yeah… even if I'm the oldest."

"Just remember this when you're older and they're chasing away boys… They do it out of love."

"Okay!" Cassie giggled.

Derek smiled softly. "That's my girl."

Mako let out a yawn, huddling closer to his sister.

"And I think someone's ready for his nap.."

"Yeah… Sleepy time for him."

He nodded holding his arms out for him. "I'll put him to bed… And you can stay with him if you want to."

Cassie nodded, handing Mako to him. "I'll probably go see what Olly and Dylan are up to."

Derek held his youngest close as he stood up. "Last I heard they were plotting some sort of prank to pull on your poor mother. I won't say a word that I know about it if you don't."

"I won't… I'll just be sure to have defibrillators on stand by."

He grinned. "That's my little trauma surgeon."

Cassie smiled. "Heee."

Derek laid Mako in his crib, tucking him in before kneeling to his daughter's level. "How about we make a deal…. You distract your brothers so I can clean up whatever trap they've set… And we'll all get ice cream."

"I can do that!"

"Sick 'em." He smirked.

She giggled before running off, humming the Jaws theme.

Derek chuckled shaking his head.

"This is my life…. And I wouldn't change it at all."


	47. I'm a Dad! (Again)

"Dr. Vaughn… you gonna be okay?" Elena asked, eying the doctor as he was pacing around the hallway. "I don't think I've seen you this nervous since… actually, I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous."

"It's my first kid can you blame me!?" Markus snapped. "My first REAL kid. Not a pathogen, but an actual KID."

"Yes but… I don't think Dr. Blaylock would appreciate you wearing a hole in the floor because of your pacing." Elena shook her head. "You've had nine months to prepare for this. Why are you so freaked out?"

"Elena… Again. First "kids" I ever had were freaking GERMS!" Markus ran a hand through his hair. "They haven't let me live that down for two years! W-What if I'm a crappy dad to them, or what if something big comes along and someone decides to repeat what happened during the GUILT epidemic?!"

Elena sighed.

_I was really hoping I wouldn't have to do this but Dr. Blaylock said to do this if he freaked out._

She got up, grabbing Markus by his tie and gave him a good hard slap across the face.

"Sorry, but your wife told me to do that if you started to panic and started thinking worst case scenarios."

"OUCH!" Markus grumbled rubbing his cheek. "... Is this how Antoni felt when I yanked him by his scarf?"

"Most likely." Elena gave a serious look. "Dr. Vaughn, I'm sure you'll do fine. Right now, you need to calm down."

Markus sighed, sitting down on the bench in the hall, rubbing the back of his neck. He would admit...He did wish he was more confident about this. In the OR he was unmovable… Unable to be phased…

And yet this… He was terrified.

"... What if they don't like me?"

"Oh, Dr. Vaughn…" Elena shook her head.

"Well, you can find out now."

Both looked up seeing Derek poking his head out of the room. He had a warm look in his brown eyes.

"Your wife and daughter are waiting."

Markus' eyes lit up as he stood hurrying over. "Thank you… Seriously thank you so much…"

"Not a problem. What are friends for, right?"

Markus nodded, heading inside.

There he found Valerie holding a small baby girl in her arms. The infant giggled, playing with a finger her mother had offered her.

"My little girl." Valerie sighed happily.

Markus smiled softly, going to her side. "Hey Val…" He kissed her head looking at the baby, a warm look coming to his eyes. "How're you two?"

"I'm a little tired… but our daughter isn't."

"Bah!" The baby giggled, looking up at Markus.

"She's adorable… C...Can I hold her?" He asked, offering her a finger which she grasped tightly with both her little hands. "Heh, strong grip…"

"Of course, Markus." Valerie chuckled, handing their daughter to him. "Just mind her head."

He nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed, cradling their child in his arms. "She's beautiful… She has your eyes."

"Got your grip though." Valerie smiled.

"Bwah." The baby huddled closer to her father, giggling.

Markus smiled, kissing her head rocking her a bit. "The grip of a doctor that's for sure. Scalpels!"

"That's right." Valerie laughed a little. "I wanted to wait for you before naming her. I have something in mind just wasn't sure."

"Well, let's hear it… I only had a name picked out if she turned out to be a boy."

"I was thinking… Karoline. Karoline Vaughn."

"Karoline…" Markus smiled down at his daughter. "... I love it."

"Then Karoline it is."

"Bah!" Karoline giggled, reaching a hand up to his face. "Bwah!"

Markus leaned down letting her touch his chin. "That's right… Daddy's here kiddo…"

"Bah…"

Valerie smiled warmly, leaning against her husband.

"She likes you already."

Markus sighed in relief.

"I was worried she wasn't gonna like me honestly…"

"Oh come on, Markus… She's known your voice since she could start hearing us. She always got excited when you came home."

He smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know what a dork I actually am…"

"You're OUR dork." Valerie kissed his cheek. "I think she knows that too."

Karoline was huddled up to her father's chest, now fast asleep.

Markus kissed Valerie's cheek, holding his daughter close… Content to be right where he was. With his wife and child.

"You'll be a great father, Markus." Valerie closed her eyes. "I know it."

"I'll try… Least she's a lot cuter than my first kids."

"Markus… Stigma is not allowed to be compared to our kid in looks."

"Yeah. She's a lot cuter."


	48. I would never let that happen

Elly tossed and turned in her bed, clenching her stuffed phoenix toy close. It had started out as another night of trying to get to sleep… but unlike other nights, it was an uneasy one.

_Why did Anna have to show me that book? Why didn't I say the concept was bugging me?_

She found herself in a dark room, strapped to an OR table as some surgeons approached her. A nurse came up beside her, taking her hand.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt at all I promise."

"W-What won't hurt?"

"Your unwinding process my dear. Don't tell me you forgot?"

Elly's eyes were wide.

"U-Unwinding?! B-But when-"

"You came here a week ago. Your father signed the orders."

Elly had tears streaking her face. "N-NO! HE WOULDN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Well… he did." One of the surgeons chuckled, readying a scalpel. "Now you're just a pile of parts waiting to be shipped off to those who need them more than you."

"NO!" Elly wailed. "NO! PAPA! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO BE UNWOUND!"

"Elly!? Elly wake up! Elly c'mon!"

Elly's eyes snapped open, sitting up gasping.

Gabe was sitting on the edge of her bed, worry in his eyes, a hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie what happened? I could hear you screaming down the hall... "

Elly looked to her father, tears streaking her cheeks, her circuit marks showing on her cheeks. She had a terrified look in her eyes before she threw them around her dad.

"You'd never want to get rid of me right? You wouldn't want me to get taken apart right?"

Gabe had a surprised look before he brought his arms around his daughter, bringing her close.

"Oh sweetie I would never want anything to happen to you… I'd never want to get rid of you or for you to get hurt… I love you so much…" He frowned, stroking her hair. "What put that idea into your head? Is someone at school picking on you?"

Elly shook her head.

"No… Unwind."

Her father's eyes widened a bit before his gaze softened. "Ah… That one's a doozy…" He kept her close. "But that's all fiction… And how much I care about you is real. I would've given up everything if it meant you were safe… Elly, when I thought you died I was heartbroken… Devastated… I didn't want to think about saying goodbye…"

"I didn't either…" Elly cuddled close. "I know the book is fiction… but… I'm still learning so much about this new culture… I sometimes can't seem to tell the difference…"

"I know sweetie... " He stroked her hair. "Who showed you that book?"

"Annabelle… Please don't be mad at her. She was trying to help with my reading skills and thought this would be a good book since the writing style is simple."

"I'm not gonna get mad at her promise. I was just wondering…" He kissed her head. "But I wish you would let me know if something upsets you that much. I'd never judge you… And I'd never let anyone hurt you again. That's a promise I made when you were turned into a Data Hybrid… I will never… ever… let anyone hurt you again…" He tilted her head up. "That's a promise."

Elly smiled hugging him tightly. "I love you, Papa…"

Gabe smiled hugging her tighter. "I love you too, Elly… So much…" He stroked her hair humming a bit.

Elly relaxed into his arms, keeping her toy close.

"Can you stay here for the night?"

Gabe nodded laying, back with her in his arms, bringing her blanket over them. "Of course. I always got your back kiddo. No bad dreams are gonna hurt you while I'm here…" He smiled softly. "Try to get some rest. Maybe we'll do something fun tomorrow since I get off work early."

"I'd like that…" Elly closed her eyes, lying her head on his chest. "I do like the book… I wanna know what happens next… just the concept is so eerie… but none the less… I wanna know if Connor and Risa are gonna fess up."

Gabe chuckled closing his own. "Then I guess I'd better get you your own copy then… But maybe read it when it's light out… Not before bedtime."

Elly nodded. "Risa…" She giggled. "Hehe… so close to Lisa…"

"Oh ha ha." Gabe chuckled. "You're just a romantic at heart."

"Long as it's clean." Elly yawned. "No icky stuff…" She soon relaxed, her breathing slowing to resting levels.

Gabe kept awake for a bit longer to make sure she was alright before letting sleep take him over.

_I promise… I won't ever let you get hurt again… _


	49. Grandkids

The sea. Usually a place where Lisbeth could spend her entire life if she was able to (had life had not come up with other plans) was now just an obstacle course she never wanted to deal with for the rest of the week.

"Late, I can't believe I'm freaking LATE!"

Spotting the foundation of a dock, Lisbeth lunged out of the water, landing on the abandoned dock as the old wood groaned under her weight. Her tail swished in the air as she tried to grab her towel in a rush to dry off and change back.

"'C'mon Lisbeth hurry it up…" She muttered as blue energy surrounded her, letting her have her legs back. As soon as she was able to stand, she grabbed her things and made a break for it.

_WHO IS LATE FOR HER GRANDCHILDREN'S BIRTH!?_

She made a huge dash for her car, practically breaking almost all speeding laws as she made her way to Hope Hospital. When she got there, she found Derek waiting at the front desk, a bit of a grin on his face as he saw his mother approach.

"Well hi there."

Lisbeth skidded to a halt, panting, looking up at him as she caught her breath.

"H-Hi there… Sorry I'm late, old shipwrecks, old nets… You know how it is."

"Yup." Derek chuckled. "Catch your breath for a moment before seeing the twins."

Lisbeth smiled sheepishly. "Hehe…. Trying that."

"... You're really excited aren't you?"

"I jumped out of the sea full breach."

"... Dang." Derek chuckled. "Well… you'll be happy to know. Two healthy twins. One boy and one girl."

Lisbeth smiled an excited look in her eyes. "Oh my gosh…"

"Congrats, Mom, you're a grandmother now."

Lisbeth squealed throwing her arms around him.

"And you're a father! Oh my goodness! Can I see them soon? Oh how's Angie?"

Derek hugged her tightly.

"She's doing fine. Just recovering from labor. I think it should be okay to go in now."

Lisbeth smiled kissing his cheek. "I'm excited… What are their names?"

"Oliver Kenneth Stiles and Cassandra Lisbeth Stiles."

"Beautiful names…" She felt touched hearing her granddaughter's middle name. "You… Really wanted to name her after me…?"

"You're the best mom anyone could've asked for… It just felt right."

She hugged him again. "Thank you Derek… That means a lot… Well… Shall we?"

"We shall."

Derek lead her to a patient room. There, Angie was in bed, holding a bundle in her arms as Leslie held a second one in hers.

"Oh they're so quiet…" Leslie squealed. "So loud earlier now they're just all sleepy."

Angie chuckled, keeping her bundle close to her.

"We had a long morning." Angie said.

Derek knocked quietly on the door. "It's me… Brought someone eager to meet the babies.."

"Bring them in. I think I know who it is." Angie smiled.

Derek chuckled coming in… Lisbeth right behind him an excited look on her face.

"Hi… Oh look at you, you're glowing.." She smiled coming to her side looking at the bundles in their arms. "Oh they're beautiful…"

Angie smiled, looking at the bundle in her arms again.

"Say hello to your grandmother, Cassie."

Cassie yawned, poking her head out a little, her green eyes looking up at Lisbeth.

"Wah…?"

Lisbeth smiled softly, looking at her with her blue ones. "She's beautiful… Just like her mother." She offered her, her index finger as the baby girl grasped on tightly with one of her tiny ones. "Strong grip.."

"Yeah, they're strong ones. Olly especially."

"How is my little man?" Derek asked as Leslie handed him to his father.

"Sleepy. Like you after a day of paperwork."

"Bwaaaah…" Olly yawned, huddling into his father's chest.

Derek smiled softly, kissing his head. "Hi there, Olly…"

Olly smiled, keeping close to his father, grabbing onto his shirt.

"Bah…"

"So… cute…" Leslie squealed quietly.

"Right?" Lisbeth whispered trying her best not to squeal. "Oh which one to hold first?"

"Oh gosh she's in grandma-lock." Derek chuckled.

"Beware everyone." Angie giggled.

"Can I hold my granddaughter? Please?" Lisbeth asked trying not to squeal.

"Alright, alright." Angie handed Cassie over. "Here you go."

Lisbeth held her close. "Oh thank you."

Cassie looked up at her, giggling a bit before cuddling into her.

"Bah."

Lisbeth smiled softly, humming a bit.

"Oh my little granddaughter… I'm so glad to meet you finally."

"Bwah…"

Derek smiled warmly, sitting beside his wife, kissing her head.

"I'm glad they're finally here too."

Angie kissed his cheek. "You and me both…"

"They're adorable!"

"... Ang, I think Mom is gonna go into a cuteness induced coma."

"... We'll have the defibrillators on standby."

"Awesome." He chuckled.

"Bwah!"

"D'aaw….. Derek, I might have to steal her and live under the sea!"

"No Mom!"

"But-"

"Or no grandbabies for a week."

Lisbeth gave a dramatic gasp holding Cassie close. "Never!"

"Bah!"

"...D'aaaw…"

Derek chuckled laying his head on Angie's shoulder.

"This is our life now Ang.."

Angie laid her head against his.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	50. Funny You Should Ask

Elly was thinking. She was thinking hard. Not that she never did but there was a question that had been nagging her for awhile that always liked to show up at certain times. That question being… What exactly was Lisa to Gabe at the moment?

She knew they were in love and that they were together yet… were they married? She had heard about a filed divorce but even then it seemed kind of lost in the story and well… Elly never felt comfortable asking them about it.

Thankfully… There was at least one person she could go to.

"Hey… Joshua?"

"Hm?"

The two siblings were spending time together today, bonding over a new video game that Joshua had purchased for both of them.

"What's up, Elly?"

"There's something I've… kind of been wondering about… It's about Papa and Lisa."

"Yeah? What do you wanna know?"

Elly got a bit of a nervous look.

"Do you promise not to laugh or get angry?"

"Elly." Joshua gave a gentle look. "I know everything here on Earth is not clear to you so I'm okay if you need ask me something so you can understand it better. I promise I won't laugh, get angry or… anything. I'm here to help you grow."

Elly smiled.

"Thanks, Joshy."

"Anytime… Now, what is it about Mom and Dad you want to know?"

"Well…" Elly thought it over carefully. "Papa mentioned leaving Lisa… something you humans call divorce… but what about now? Seems now they're in love, so, are they gonna get married again?"

"Well, they would probably have to… Now that you mention it… Actually…"

"What?"

"Here's the thing with divorce, you have to go through what's called a court case so custody rights can be worked out and such… I never remembered doing anything like that with my mother since I would've had to have been present for that."

"So… what does that mean?"

"Well… it means neither filed the divorce properly…" Joshua scratched his head. "Or rather, Dad didn't file it properly since he's the one who walked… But… that does beg the question about their marital status because if you don't file it correctly, their marriage certificate would still be valid."

"Marriage what?" Elly tilted her head. "You guys seem to have a lot of things just to verify stuff. Esanii we know if a Data Child is married because of the fire and crystal rings."

Joshua chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"We have rings too, but we just have extra stuff because of government and what not… Great, now I'm curious myself."

"Would it hurt to ask them?"

"Well… considering they've been basically courting again and there's been talk about living together again and my mother wouldn't say that unless they were married."

"So… we can?"

"When we get a moment, we will. For now." Joshua smirked. "I think we have a giant to take out."

Elly giggled, readying her controls.

"Watch out, deerclops, here come the Cunninghams!"

oooooo

"What on Earth did you do to yourself today?" Lisa asked as she massaging Gabe's shoulders. "You're all knotted up."

Gabe winced a bit, then relaxed as Lisa worked a knot out.

"Esha decided to make use of me in regards to some heavy lifting. Let's just say there was a lot of medical equipment involved and I got overworked."

"I see, you poor baby." Lisa kissed his cheek. "Even warriors have their limits, I hope Esha knows that."

Gabe sighed happily, nuzzling her.

"It's not all bad… Least I have you to fix me up afterwards."

"Oh you."

"Papa! Mama!"

Both perked as they saw Elly come into the office, Joshua following after her.

"Ah there's my Little Spark." Gabe chuckled, holding an arm around to her. Elly giggled as she got on the couch, hugging him.

"Missed you, Papa."

"Missed you too, Sweetie. Have fun with your brother?"

"Uh-huh, we played Don't Starve Together!"

Gabe looked to Joshua.

"Isn't that game you and Alyssa jokingly called an allegory for college life?"

"The very one." Joshua smirked. "I thought Elly would like it."

"And I did."

"Good to hear."

Elly giggled, looking up at Lisa.

"Hi Mama."

Lisa smiled, stroking her hair.

"Hey you… So glad to hear you had a good time with your brother."

"Yeah… Hey, Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Joshua and I were wondering about something."

"Oh yeah?"

"What is it?" Gabe asked.

"Well…" Elly looked to Joshua.

Joshua gave a nod.

"Go on, ask them."

"Well… we were thinking… You two divorced but now you're back together again… but Joshua said you didn't divorce properly. So… are you two married or…? I dunno, just something we were kind of confused about."

They looked to each other.

"Well… We are…. Just… I guess this was more for us just separation versus actually being divorced… Right Lisa?"

"Sounds right to me." Lisa smiled a bit sheepishly. "It was more of an extended break… So we were never divorced.. So we don't have to go through all those details again."

"Oh…" Elly smiled a bit. "So what happens from here then?"

"I think the simplest thing is just wearing our wedding bands again." Lisa shrugged. "No need for a remarriage. Probably just need to get the certificate renewed."

"What she said." Gabe rubbed the back of his neck. "Plus… Wel,l it's one thing to just get it renewed… Another to be thinking of living together again… That's pretty much the big one right now. Whether or not we keep the same house we had before or move into a new place."

"Whatever works I guess." Elly cuddled closer to her father. "I just wanna live together as a family."

Gabe smiled keeping an arm around her, stroking her hair. "You and me both baby girl. That's the big goal. What's best for us as a family. We want you happy too."

"If anything, you take top priority." Lisa smiled. "You're our baby."

"Hehe…" Elly relaxed, closing her eyes.

"And wherever you guys move I'm still gonna come visit regardless." Joshua grinned. "Can't get rid of me that easily."

Gabe smirked. "Naturally. Your mother's cooking is one to live for.. Though I could make something-"

Elly buried her face in his shirt.

"Noooo…." She mumbled.

"... Little traitor."

Lisa did her best not to laugh.

"I get the feeling I'll be needed soon."

"Considering this little one can't stand my cooking… Possibly." Gabe brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "Come on am I that bad?"

"... Papa I don't tell lies…"

Joshua threw his head back laughing.

"Mom, just find a place and move in before Elly loses her taste buds."

Lisa giggled. "Oh I will, and before your father poisons himself."

Gabe rolled his eyes unable to help himself as he laughed.

"Thanks guys. Love the vote of confidence!"

Lisa smirked, giving him a quick kiss.

"We'll work on it when I move in."

Gabe grinned giving her one in return. "Long as that's part of the lesson."

"But of course."

Elly giggled a bit.

"Just one step at a time, right?"

"Exactly sweetie." Lisa smiled back, giving her a kiss on the head. "First, finding a place and then we'll figure out the rest."

Elly giggled kissing her chin quickly. "Right! And I'll help too!"

"That's our girl."

Joshua grinned.

"I love this…"

Gabe smirked. "C'mere you."

Joshua came over to the couch, sitting down with them. Lisa brought her arms around all of them, nuzzling her husband.

"All here."

Gabe sighed in content. "Where we belong."


	51. Little Birds

The house was quiet… For the most part. There was one problem with that type of quiet… Claire could never relax enough to write with it. She was used to needing one ear listening for her kids while trying to type down what happened next…

So this level of quiet… Disturbed her a bit.

"Graham? Celeste?"

There was the sound of something shifting from the room housing her bookshelves.

"EEP!"

THUD! THUD! THUD!

"GRAHAM! HALP! I'M BURIED IN BOOKS!"

"Hang on Celeste! I'll save you!"

Claire rushed to the scene… having a hard time not cracking up as she saw her son, Graham, in a cape and mask digging through books, then pulling his sister out, hauling her on to his shoulders.

"Tada!"

Celeste giggled, wearing a set of toy cat ears on her head, holding onto him. "Yay! Captain Graham-cracker saved me!"

Claire chuckled, leaning on the doorway watching for a moment. "Indeed he did. Now what's he going to do?"

Graham grinned, looking to Claire with a confident look.

"I'm gonna save the world too! … Though probably start with just rearranging Mama's books first so she isn't mad."

Claire giggled, going to her kids kneeling in front of them. "I could never be mad at you guys. The shelf didn't fall and hit you guys right?'

"Right."

"Just the books."

"That's all I care about."

Graham smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Still… I know you like having your books in a certain way."

"Well… Then how about you help me put them back where they belong then?"

"And we can have cookies?" Celeste asked with a puppy eyed look.

"I'd say yes even if you didn't help me. You two know me too well.."

Graham grinned, nodding.

"Let's get right to work then!"

"Yes"!

"Away!"

Graham and Celeste hurried about, picking up books as fast as they could, both carefully placing each book in a certain place, making sure they were in the orders they were supposed to be.

Claire smiled, unable to help some of the pride she felt.

_That's my kids. _ She thought before helping with some of the higher up shelves. "... How did you get some down from all the way up here?"

Celeste just gave a sneaky look.

"Magic."

"Magic huh?"

"Something." Graham shrugged. "Mysterious force."

"Like the mysterious Captain Eagle?" Claire asked with a small grin.

Graham nodded.

"Uh-huh!"

"And Mocking Bird!"

"Welp, however the way… All cleaned up now."

"So does that mean…?" Graham got a hopeful look.

Claire grinned.

"Cookies for all!"

"Yay!"

"And don't forget to eat them all before your dad comes home!"

The two siblings looked at each other and grinned before running off.

_I want a writing marathon tonight and well… Hank'll have his hands full chasing after a couple of little hyper birds._

_Ah… It's fun to be mischievous sometimes._


	52. Can I Keep Her?

Lisa had come over to the office to help keep an eye on Elly. The poor girl was suffering a cold and Gabe had his hands full with some work. It had died down now but Lisa was content with caring for the girl. She was asleep right now, her head resting on Lisa's lap.

"Poor girl…" Lisa whispered, stroking her hair. "Sickness doesn't seem to be kind to her."

Elly nuzzled her hand, relaxing a little in her sleep.

Lisa kept at it, humming softly.

Gabe came in quietly, putting some files away.

"Hey…" he whispered, walking over to her. "How is she?"

"Still not feeling so well… She fell asleep a little while ago but it's been rough for her." Lisa whispered looking up. "Poor thing's exhausted."

"Yeah… her body just can't seem to figure out our diseases just yet. She's getting there though." Gabe kissed Elly's head. "Hang in there my little warrior."

Elly smiled, curling up a little.

Lisa smiled softly. "Such a good girl… Cute too."

"Yeah… I don't know how I got so lucky…" Gabe got a warm look in his eyes. "Guess Ark decided "Here, have a cute little girl as your apprentice" poof!"

Lisa giggled. "He's a very kind spirit then." She held Elly a little closer. "Oh Gabriel can I keep her? Please?"

"Sure, just treat her nicely, and give her lots of love."

"Of course I will…" She smiled stroking Elly's hair. "Heh… I always wanted a daughter…"

"I know you did… Guess Elly is that dream come true."

"She really is… Heh… Maybe Ark and Dreamster were working together then…"

"Quite possibly." Gabe kissed her head. "Though one fee with me… You gotta share her."

Lisa kissed his cheek. "I will, I will."

"Good, you can keep her then." He smiled softly. "My beautiful wife…"

"My handsome husband."

Gabe nuzzled her. "I gotta get back to work, I'll be back in a bit."

Gabe left the room, leaving Lisa alone with Elly again who was completely relaxed now, smiling in her sleep.

Lisa sighed happily humming to herself.

_How did I get this lucky?_


	53. Cooking

Gabriel Cunningham loved food…. He loved eating it, and he wasn't one to turn down WATCHING something involving it…

But when it came to actually preparing it… He would admit it, was one mystery he never quite figured out. So many terms and tools, what went for what? And while he often preached the importance of healthy eating to his patients (especially in most recent months) he would admit he had a bad habit of resorting to takeout if he had to.

But that didn't mean he didn't try. Oh that man tried, he tried a LOT… Much to his nieces and nephews dismays in the past.

"Uncle Gabe, you're supposed to be the FUN one! Poisoning us isn't fun!" Lucas had once proclaimed when Naomi had asked him to watch her kids during a long case. The kids had refused to touch their food except for the redhead… And Gabe cringed remembering he had to take care of the then twelve year old for the rest of the night due to a stomachache.

But he figured that was years ago. Couldn't be repeated… Right?

"Elly! Dinner time!"

Elly cringed hearing that. She wasn't exactly happy her father was practicing his cooking right now. She appreciated the effort, she really did… But while she loved her father to the Great Data Stream and back…

She did not like his cooking.

"Um… How about we order that pizza thingy Lucas and Vinnie let me try yesterday?" She asked, giving her best innocent smile…. Trying to ignore the steaming pot of black bubbling… Goo… On the stove that she could see some kind of vegetables floating in.

Gabe frowned. "Can't afford it this week Elly-girl. Have to save up for the new house. We'll get one next week with your mother when I get paid next, I promise. Or maybe you and Lisa can make your own."

_If I'm not in the hospital next week…_ Elly thought looking at the mystery brew with a nervous look.

Gabe got a bowl ladeling it in. "It's stew if you're wondering what it is. Something to warm us up since it's been getting colder."

"I see…" Elly could already feel her stomach going into knots.

_Oh Phoenixes HELP ME!_

He nodded setting it on the table, getting a bowl for himself humming a bit. "... I hope you like it kiddo… I… Just wanted to make something for once instead of getting takeout… I know it's not all healthy stuff I've brought home."

… _Okay… Now I feel bad. _

Elly sighed mentally.

_He's trying… and I know he wants the best for me… And I'll admit take out does not always sit well with me…_

… _Do it for Dad…_

"Well… We'll see…" Elly smiled a bit. "And I get ya…"

Gabe smiled ruffling her hair.

"Then… Dig in."

oooooo

It was a few hours after dinner when Gabe went to check on Elly next.

"Elly? You get your homework done?"

"Yeah…" Elly was lying on her bed, cuddled up with Takeru… her circuit marks out.

Gabe's eyes widened in concern, as he hurried over. "Elly-girl, what's wrong? Your marks are out…" He felt her forehead.

She felt a little warm.

"My stomach hurts…" Elly whimpered, hugging her toy tighter.

Gabe immediately felt guilt wash over him. "Oh, sweetie…" He sat down on her bed, stroking her hair. "... Be honest with me. It was the food?"

Elly nodded. "I just didn't want to hurt your feelings…"

… _Great job "dad" you gave your own FRAIL daughter food poisoning…_ Gabe thought, hugging her gently. "Sweetie, you don't have to hide if you don't like something just for my sake. You could've said no… I'm an adult, if I'm a bit upset, I can get over it…"

"Okay…" Elly rested her head on his shoulder. "I hate being sick…"

Gabe stroked her back, trying to calm her down. "I know baby girl… I'm so sorry.."

"I forgive you… I love you Papa…"

"I love you too Elly-girl…" He kissed her head. "I'll get you better… Promise."

oooooo

"You did WHAT!?"

Gabe cringed wishing he didn't have his headphones on. "Joseph, I can explain… I was cooking and well… She got… Food poisoning..."

"Ugh…" Gabe could practically see Joseph running a hand through his hair. "Gabe… We've been over this… You need to be REALLY careful about what goes into her system. Food poisoning isn't going to kill her but making her weak isn't a good thing either."

"I know…" He sighed, feeling another pang of guilt. "I feel awful for it… I swear, I have no luck with this cooking thing… I gave Lucas food poisoning when HE was a kid too…"

"The only solution I'm seeing in this, is to get better at cooking. Don't you know anyone who can teach you? I dunno… Your wife? I remember her cooking was rather solid."

"Oh her cooking is fantastic…" Gabe perked up a bit. "I could ask her… I bet she wouldn't mind… Besides, since we'll be living together again soon… I'm pretty sure she wants me to get rid of the last of the bad habits…"

_Plus, she'll kill me if I give her food poisoning too…_

"Then set something up with her then so you can get better… and maybe make Elly an apology meal that she can eat."

"Plan to… Trust me, I feel genuinely crappy about this whole thing Joseph… I hate seeing her hurting and...I just felt like a really cruddy father there… She's resting now, the ol'sprite trick works with her but yeah… I will… Sorry about this…"

"Just… get a handle on it. I may not be related to any of them, but all my subjects are family to me."

He nodded sighing.

"I promise Joseph. Just wanna see her smile… Feel free to punch me in the face if I screw up again."

"I'll make a note of that."

oooooo

"What's with the face?" Lisa asked as she got her apron on. "You look like you're worried about something blowing up."

"Knowing my luck, something might. The most decent thing I know how to make is scrambled eggs. In a beaker." Gabe replied tying his own on with a nervous look. "And you've HAD those.."

"And I thought they were good." Lisa chuckled, patting him on the back. "And come on, you got me here."

"And me." Dreamster was currently in the form of a cat, sitting on top of the fridge. "If any explosions happen I can easily contain it. Nya~"

Gabe grinned a bit, kissing Lisa's cheek. "Thanks girls… Well… Shall we?"

"Yes." Lisa smiled. "We'll start simple… I know Elly's stomach is still recovering so, we'll just make some soup."

"Oh… If that's chicken stuff I want some." Dreamster sighed happily, licking her lips.

"If there's enough left." Gabe retorted. "But yeah… Elly likes soup too… Joshua made that chicken and dumpling one for her awhile back and she ate two bowls."

"Then we'll do just that." Lisa washed her hands real quick. "Let's begin."

Gabe found himself for once a bit shakey in the hands when handling the ingredients. He never really got nervous over ANYTHING… but he couldn't help it. He really didn't want to mess anything up for the sake of Elly's stomach.

Lisa took note of this, shaking her head as she made his way over to here he was, placing her hands over his.

"Hey… you're doing fine."

Gabe gave her a grateful look. "Thanks… I just wanna do my best… Ugh Joseph just about ripped my head off when I told him what happened… And you remember how he is usually… Guy wouldn't snap at a fly."

"Everyone has their breaking point. Even me." Lisa helped Gabe steady his hands, cutting into the chicken pieces. "Goodness you really are nervous…"

"I haven't done this in years… You sure these are the right size?" He asked pausing in what he was doing a nervous look in his eyes. "I could cut them smaller…"

Lisa shook her head, keeping close to him.

"They're fine… Don't forget to breathe." She picked up the bits, putting them in a bowl. "Do that again with another piece, I'll go get the broth ready."

"Right." Gabe took deep breath steadying his hands as he went back to work, wishing he was better at things like this. _I can tell an intern exactly how to place in a pacemaker without even looking at them, I can deal with dozens of infected Rosalia patients and not break a sweat… and THIS gets me!?_

Lisa got the stove turned on, warming up the broth. She looked back over to Gabe, a bit of a worried look crossing her eyes.

_Sheesh… I've seen him generally be pretty calm and confident… I think this is the first time I've seen him look nervous._

"Alright, chicken's ready…" Gabe washed his hands quickly looking over to Lisa. "What else do I need to do?"

Lisa hummed in thought.

"Hm… well can't cook the noodles yet… and everything else is cut up so we're pretty much set till the broth is warmed up."

"Awesome." Gabe sighed in relief. "Thanks for teaching me Lisa."

Lisa smiled, bringing her arms around his neck.

"Why wouldn't I help my husband?"

Gabe smiled bringing one of his arms around her waist. "Good question my dear…"

Lisa giggled, kissing him.

"You'll be just fine."

Gabe kissed her quickly. "Thanks. Means a lot."

"Anytime."

"Nya~ You're both so adorkable." Dreamster mewed, giving a smug look.

Gabe grinned.

"Aww Dreamster, you like me now?"

"Nya, who said I couldn't have a change of heart?" Dreamster looked to Lisa. "That's the biggest grin she's had in awhile. How could I not?"

Lisa blushed a bit. "Eheh…"

Gabe chuckled. "She is awesome."

"Gabriel…"

"I mean it."

Lisa sighed happily, laying her head on his chest.

Gabe rested his chin atop her head.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

oooooo

"Elly."

The girl looked up from her bed, seeing Lisa poking her head in the door. She smiled, sitting up, rubbing one of her eyes.

"Hi, Mama…"

Lisa smiled, sitting beside her, kissing her head.

"Hey, sweetie… Your father and I brought you something."

"Oh?"

Gabe came in, a tray in his hands. "Made your favorite soup for ya kiddo… Your mother showed me how."

Her eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"That's right." Lisa smiled. "We made it together."

Gabe grinned sitting it down. "Yup, made sure it was good for our little one… Perfect for Elly."

Elly giggled. "Papa… Mama…"

"We wanna see you happy little one." Lisa ruffled her hair. "Enjoy it… We got you."

Elly smiled a bit, taking the tray and trying the soup. Her eyes lit up again at the taste, sighing happily.

"This tastes really good…"

Gabe felt some pride swell up. "Glad you like it sweetie."

Elly nodded, digging into it more, soon finishing it. She let out another happy sigh, lying back on her pillow, cuddling up with Takeru.

"I think we've done it." Lisa giggled.

Gabe sighed in relief. "Indeed we have Lisa… Next week...Cake?"

Lisa grinned, kissing him.

"It's a date."

Gabe smiled kissing her.

_Maybe cooking won't be so bad._


	54. Appendicitis

It had simply started out as a simple stomach pain. Elly didn't think much of it. At best, she thought she had just eaten something that didn't quite agree with her. But what she hadn't expected was to wind up passing out at school from extreme pain.

Where she was right now, she had no idea.

She slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in a hospital room, seeing she was in a child's hospital gown and was hooked up to an IV. She felt light headed too.

"Where…?"

The door opened as Erhuard peered his head in. "You're awake… How do you feel…?"

"Light headed… What's going on…? I was just at school wasn't I?"

He came over to her bedside, checking her vitals as he answered her.

"You're at Resurgam, pediatric ward to be specific… You collapsed at school about three hours ago… We're still doing tests to see what happened…"

"I just remember being in a lot of pain before blacking out… especially in my stomach…"

Concern appeared in the surgeon's eyes. "Can you show me where?"

Elly nodded, pointing to the lower part of her abdomen on her right side.

Erhuard gently pressed on the area, as Elly hissed a bit. "Right here?"

"Yeah…. Ow…"

"Sorry…" He moved his hand away, placing it on her forehead. "And you're burning up…" _Not good signs at all…_

"I just thought I at something that didn't agree with me… Then this happened…"

Erhuard gave her a sympathetic look, brushing some of her hair out of her face. "We'll get you well… I need to talk to your father real fast… Stay put alright?"

"Okay… I wanna see him…"

"You will soon."

He headed out, going straight to Gabe's office knocking on the door.

The door opened instantly, Gabe on the other side, a bit of a stressed out look in his expression.

"There you are. Is Elly…?"

"She's conscious… But I suspect I know what's making her sick." Erhuard sighed crossing his arms. "She's showing the signs for appendicitis…"

"You're KIDDING ME!"

"I wish I wasn't but she's showing the signs. Abdominal pain on the lower right side, she's running a fever…"

Gabe sighed in worry. "This is her first real time being very sick… And this has to happen…?" _What'll happen if we open her up to take it OUT? They record EVERYTHING in there since it's a teaching hospital!_

"Dr. Cunningham?" Erhaurd snapped him out of his thought train. "It's your call about what we do, but… you know that it would be best to operate."

Gabe nodded, worry in his eyes. "I know… That's what I'm afraid of… You know what'll happen… You've SEEN Data child blood before…"

"I have… Is there any way to get her to Esanii or would it be too risky?"

He hummed in thought. "... Lemme call Joseph. She stable enough to last ten minutes?"

"She should be. I'm still waiting to hear back from Emma and Darnell."

"Let me make that call real fast." He turned back towards RONI. "RONI contact, Joseph Frost, and tell him to pick up his darn line!"

"Yes, Doctor."

It was about a minute before a call came through.

"This is Joseph Frost. What's going on over there Gabe? RONI was rather frantic when she called."

Gabe went over. "Elly's sick. We suspect it's appendicitis… But the issue is… If we operate on her everyone's going to see what she's really made of. On top of that… Will our medication even WORK?"

"Great Phoenixes… Hm…" Joseph pondered over it for a moment. "That's a hard one… Data Children have never done surgery so it is something beyond them and their tech. But… and this all in guessing, considering Elly does have human components, medicine should work on her. I've recalled you giving her aspirin in regards to headaches and it worked."

Gabe nodded. "Right… Anesthesia was what I was worried about mainly… So we can do it just… Ugh… We record every freaking op because one: It's to teach others and two: Esha's TERRIFIED of us getting sued - Even though the money could've gone to fixing things…. The point is… We'll have to figure out how to keep it secret…"

"Well, if it's recording you're worrying about you have friends on this side that could easily… cause a glitch."

Gabe slowly grinned. "Joseph… I love the way your mind works… Jam the camera's for the next four hours and I swear I will have Lisa make you a chocolate cake."

"It's a deal. As for the matter of keeping her blood a secret, I'll leave that to you guys. I know you doctors have a way of keeping things clean."

"Naturally… Thanks… Seriously."

"Anytime."

Gabe nodded. "We'll let you know when the operation's over." He turned to Erhuard. "Get OR two ready."

"I'm on it. And for heaven's sake see your kid."

"I was just heading there!" Gabe called as he passed him, heading straight for Elly's room.

Elly was staring out the window, a sad look in her dual colored eyes.

There was a knock at her door.

"Elly-girl? It's Dad… Can I come in?"

Her eyes lit up at this, looking towards the door.

"Yes."

Gabe opened it, heading straight to her bedside, a look of warmth mixed with concern in his brown eyes. "How you holding up?"

"I'm holding up okay… just light headed…"

"That's expected." He carefully brought her into his arms. "We know what's wrong though."

Elly cuddled into him.

"What's up…?"

Gabe stroked her back. "You have an illness called appendicitis… It's where a tiny organ in your body called the appendix becomes infected and inflamed causing the pain and fever… It usually can be treated with meds but… It usually is better to just remove it outright…"

Elly's eyes got a bit wide, fear coming in.

"Oh… I-I see…" She instinctively brought her hand over stomach.

Gabe frowned, holding her closer. "Hey, hey… It's gonna be okay… It's a scary idea but… It's not gonna hurt. I promise."

Elly rested her head over his heart.

"But… what are the others going to think when they see me?"

He stroked her hair.

"Only the people we really trust are going to be in that room. So they're not gonna think "anything" except: "I must feed this child sugar free candy when she's awake."."

Elly giggled a little, huddling closer.

"Okay… You'll be there… right?"

"Of course. I was there when Joshua had to get his surgery… I'll be here for you too. And Erhuard's going to be the one operating."

"Yay. I like him."

He chuckled kissing her head. "Atta girl… I promise… You'll be feeling better in no time."

"Okay… I love you Papa."

"I love you too Elly-girl… So, SO much…" He held her close. "... You know I wouldn't put you through this if I didn't think it was the only way…"

"I know you wouldn't. You're smart."

"I like to think so." Gabe hummed softly, rocking her a bit.

Elly closed her eyes, feeling exhaustion creep on her again.

"You are…"

Gabe stroked her back. "How about you get some more sleep? You need to be strong.."

"Okay."

Gabe nodded continuing what he was doing until he felt her slump a bit in his arms… Fast asleep. He tucked her back in sighing a bit.

_Now… To take care of this…_

oooooo

A few hours passed, the operation going off without a hitch.. Erhuard being as fast as he always was. Gabe was just relieved it was over when he was able to bring Elly back to her room to rest.

"You did great sweetie…" He kissed her head, sitting in the chair near her bed getting out his phone and leaving a voice mail for Lisa, letting her know it was over. _Hate that this fell on a day she had to work…_

Elly was quiet, resting peacefully. There was a knock at the door as Joshua came in.

"Hey, Dad."

Gabe smiled a bit. "Hey Kiddo… Good to see you."

"Good to see you too." Joshua smiled a bit, going over to them, looking at Elly. "Everything went alright?"

"Textbook. Erhuard did his best work as usual." Gabe replied, sighing in relief. "She did great… Held up strong and we got it in time. She'll be just fine."

"Thank goodness." Joshua stroked her hair. "Can't imagine what she might've been feeling."

"She was scared… Don't blame her for that one. But like you she wasn't gonna argue with me over it…"

"She trusts you." Joshua smiled. "Just like I trusted you and still do."

Gabe smiled ruffling his hair. "Thanks, Kiddo.."

Joshua chuckled. "Anytime."

"Mmm…"

"Elly…?" They looked to her, seeing she was stirring a bit. Gabe took one of her hands in his.

"Can you hear me?"

Elly took a moment before her eyes opened, looking at Gabe drowsily.

"Papa…?"

"Hey Little Spark.." Gabe smiled softly. "Welcome back.."

"Nice to be back… Still tired…"

"That's expected, you still have some medicine in your system… Feel a little better at least?"

"Yeah. I don't feel pain in my stomach anymore."

Gabe stroked her hair. "Good. Operation went great, you did so well… And you got a visitor too…"

Joshua leaned over.

"Hey, Kiddo."

Elly smiled, giggling a bit.

"Hey, Big Bro."

Joshua chuckled, kissing her head. "Glad to see you're doing better. I was worried."

"Sorry for worrying ya." She kissed his chin.

"Don't be." He sat on the edge of her bed. "Just glad you're gonna be alright. I know how it is."

"Okay… is Mama gonna be here?"

"Soon as work is out… Though knowing her… She'll be here really soon."

"Yep. I wanna see her so she knows I'm okay."

Gabe nodded.

"Though given the troll she hangs around… It'll be any second now-"

"You rang?"

Lisa was standing at the door… Dreamster standing the ceiling.

"Mama! Dreamster!" Elly giggled.

"Called it." Gabe laughed.

Lisa giggled, giving Gabe a quick kiss on the cheek before going to Elly, hugging her gently.

"Oh my baby girl."

"Mama…"

Dreamster shapeshifted into a kitten, cuddling up to her side.

"And don't forget Auntie Dream, nya."

"Never." Elly held her close. "Hehe… Fuzzy."

Lisa smiled softly. "Very fuzzy."

Dreamster nuzzled her. "Nya!"

Elly sighed happily.

"Now we have everyone."

"That's right." Gabe brought his arms around Lisa, Joshua joining in, all bringing themselves around Elly. "We're here for you baby girl."

She sighed happily, curling up a bit with them. "You guys are the best… I love you.."

"We love you too." Gabe, kissed her head. "So, so much…"

Lisa, nuzzled her. "So glad you're gonna be fine… We got you."

Elly nodded, closing her eyes. "I know you do."

_I got the best family ever…_


	55. Family Reunion

"I don't want to do this, I don't want to do this, I REALLY don't want to do-"

"Gabe, I hate to do this but just so you'll stop saying that."

SLAP!

"OW!" Gabe held his cheek, pouting a bit at his wife. "Lisa…"

Lisa sighed.

"Sorry, just… it's not like you to get nervous like that."

"Lisa, this is my family we're talking… MY family. The crazy Cunninghams. You know how weird we are."

"Your point?" Lisa cocked an eyebrow.

"... Okay yeah… just…"

"Dad… You can't run forever." Joshua crossed his arms. "Since for one, they're in that house waiting… and second… they want to see you."

"Riiight. Last I checked most of them didn't care."

"Dad, you've clearly been out of touch for way too long."

"And I want to meet the rest of the family." Elly pouted. "Surely they'll go easy on you when they see me, won't they?"

"Well…. My parents always DID like the idea of grandkids…" Gabe sighed. "It depends. If Maru's there all bets are off cause brother or not he has no qualms hitting his own CO-WORKERS."

"Dad… Amy's in there." Joshua gave a look. "You have any idea how much you being gone devastated her AND her mother?"

Gabe sighed.

"... I honestly don't know… Like I said, last time I saw them… I figured no one would care if I was gone."

"Why don't you just try? Besides… You can outrun them right? You trained like a Data Child." Elly gave her best puppy eyed look. "... Pleeeeaaase Papa?"

Gabe cringed a bit before sighing, giving a nod.

"Alright… I just don't think this is going to end well."

"Hey, we have Elly and you and I being back together to act as a cushion for any rage they might have." Lisa kissed the cheek she had slapped. "If all else fails, I'll get Dreamster to help."

Gabe smiled, kissing hers in return.

"Thanks, Lisa…"

"Anytime… Now, come on. They're waiting."

Gabe took a deep breath before heading up to the house. He couldn't remember the last time he had been here. There were many memories of him and his siblings growing up together here and then when they grew up, visiting during the holidays. It was his home still… but he still couldn't help but feel tense.

Joshua went up to the door, giving a knock. They were greeted by a man who shared a resemblance to Gabe. It was his father, Wes Cunningham.

"Ah, you're here." He smiled, looking at Joshua before his eyes landed right on Gabe. "And so are you."

Gabe gulped a bit. "H-Hey Dad… Long time no see…"

Lisa elbowed him lightly.

"And really sorry I didn't call… Work grabbed me by the collar…"

"It's fine, come in." Wes lead them inside to the living room.

In there, there were a few families gathered… His siblings families…. And one cousin.

"Oh look he showed up." One piped up, a man with long brown hair that was pulled into a small ponytail, as they saw Gabe come into the room. He smirked, noting Lisa. "And lookie, Lisa's here too with her boy!"

Elly stayed behind Joshua, not wanting to show herself just yet.

"I'm waiting till Dad sorts this out." she whispered.

Joshua nodded silently. "Good to see you too Uncle Maru.."

"Yeah… Hey bro… Greeeaaat welcome-Ow! Lisa!"

"I'm trying to keep your sarcasm from killing you."

"YOU!" A young woman with green hair like Gabe's came charging up to him… throwing her arms around him. "You… freaking… idiot!"

Gabe gave her a surprised look before his gaze softened, hugging her.

"Hey Ames…"

Amy sniffled, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Dummy… Went and disappeared on us like it was no big deal."

"I can agree."

Mary was present now, giving Gabe a look he knew all too well that she used during court cases. The, "You better not be telling me lies." look.

Gabe sighed. "I'm really…. REALLY sorry… I… I had a lot going on…"

Mary sighed, walking over to him… giving a small slap upside the head before bringing her arms around him.

"C'mere you big fuzz head."

Gabe hugged her as well. "Missed ya too junior fuzz head."

_Wonder if I should've brought a football helmet like the one in that game the kids like…_

"Alright, my turn!"

Mary and Amy pulled away as Maru came over… a wrench in one of his hands.

"Uh… Maru, I just got back please don't give me brain damage!" Gabe brought his arms up a little. "I've already been through enough!"

"Who said I was gunning for you head?" Maru gave the wrench a good swing, smacking Gabe hard in the left hand.

"OW!" He yelled grabbing his hand. "Oh for the love of-Yeah maybe I SHOULD'VE not come and just Skyped you guys!"

"Maru!" The woman sitting on the couch hissed. "We talked about violence in front of the kids!"

Maru cringed.

"S-Sorry Dottie.. Just… Okay… I got my hit in." Maru hugged Gabe tightly. "You jerk."

"If you weren't my brother I'd kill you slowly right now." Gabe hugged him back. "I know… I'm an idiot…"

"Just… don't' do that again. You broke the kids' hearts… and you scared me too. You're mine and Mary's big brother for Pete's sake."

Gabe felt guilt swell up lowering his head.

"I'm… So… Sorry… I swear… I just… I have nothing… I was an idiot…"

"Hai, baka."

Gabe swallowed hard hearing the voice right behind him.

"... An idiot who juuust remembered I forgot my keys in the ignition-"

"Oh no!" Gabe was pulled away from Maru by his shirt collar, his eyes meeting with that of an older man with eyes similar to Gabe. "Not this time, cousin!"

"Yabu! Great to see ya! Have you done something with your hair?" _Distract, DISTRACT!_

"You ain't getting out of this one."

To Joshua and Elly… They grew very confused…. While Gabe and Yabu sounded perfectly normal to each other…

English was not what they heard.

"Dad…. Speaks Japanese?" Joshua asked surprised.

"Is that what me and him used to sound like?" Elly asked tilting her head. "When we speak my native language?"

"I forgot about that." Lisa rubbed the back of her neck. "He rarely uses it but I do remember him being fluent thanks to growing up with Yabu there."

"I'm sorry okay! I get it! Stop assaulting me in Japanese!"

"Fine! I'll get you some other way you idiot!" Yabu went to smack him upside the head… As Gabe caught his wrist without blinking.

"Oh no. Not a fourth time! We're doing this the way we did as kids…" He hugged him. "Just… I'm sorry…"

Yabu was tense for a moment before finally bringing his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry too… I shouldn't have lost my temper like that."

"It's okay… I should've called as soon as I got back… I… Guess I just thought you guys wouldn't want me around anymore…"

"Tell that to your parents over there."

Gabe looked behind them, seeing Wes along with Gabe's mother, waiting on the couch on the other end of the room. Wes had a gentle look, his mother, Madison… a look of relief and some sadness.

_Oh Mom and Dad..._

The siblings gathered around again, hugging their brother tightly, Yabu doing the same.

"You're loved more than you think, knucklehead." Yabu smiled a bit. "We all missed you."

"Now go talk to Mom and Dad." Maru shoved Gabe over to them.

"I'm goin'... Have fun with your new niece." He smirked a bit over his shoulder.

The others all got a confused look before they finally noticed Elly. Whatever their responses was, Gabe didn't hear it as he walked over to his parents. Both got up, Madison being the first one to walk up to him, bringing her hands to both of his cheeks.

"Gabriel…"

Gabe leaned into her hands closing his eyes for a moment. "I missed you too Mom… I missed all of you so much it hurt somedays…"

Madison smiled, tearing up a bit.

"I'm just glad you're okay… Oh my boy." Madison brought her arms around him, sobbing a bit. "My Gabriel…"

Gabe hugged her tightly, burying part of his face in her hair… Trying to hide the tears that came to his eyes.

"I love you Mom…"

"I love you too… So much."

Wes joined in, bringing his arms around both of them.

"Our boy has come home…" He looked to the others. "Everyone, I believe this is a time for celebration."

"Indeed, including a welcoming." Yabu was holding Elly in his arms. "We have a new member in our family."

Elly waved a smile on her face. "Hi Grandma and Grandpa!"

"... Oh she's so tiny." Madison squealed a bit. "Gabriel where were you hiding her!?"

"Behind Joshua!" He laughed.

"And." Joshua smiled. "Guess who's back together?"

Lisa blushed a bit, showing her new wedding band.

"Oh ho ho ho." Maru howled. "Nice one bro!"

Gabe grinned showing his own. "I know~" He took notice of a bundle in Dottie's arms. "Busy yourself eh?"

Maru blushed a bit.

"Yeah… we had one more… Little Cypher."

"I see."

"Either way." Wes cleared his throat. "What matters, if we're all here. Come on, let's get caught up."

Everyone nodded, finding a place to sit in the living room. For Gabe, things were now relatively calm… Well, as calm as things could get for his family when they were telling stories. He found himself laughing a lot and as did the others at whatever was being shared.

Though Gabe had a hard time hiding the surprise in his eyes.

_They're welcoming me back so easily… even after all that's happened… and not too mention… I wasn't exactly the nicest person around the block before all this… They… really missed me that much?_

"Gabriel?" Wes spoke up standing up. "We decided to just order in for this event, can you help me find the phone? Your mother "misplaced it" again."

"Well excuuuse me for being busy!"

Gabe rolled his eyes, following his father out.

"Of course."

They went to a separate part of the house, a bit farther from everyone else. Out of earshot at this point… Gabe knew the signs.

_Oh boy… What's he gonna say? This is generally how Dad treated talking to us about things. Get you separated from everyone else then let it rip._

Gabe braced himself a bit, pretending to look around.

"So." Wes started, taking off his glasses polishing them. "Heard you were off saving a world."

Gabe gave him a stunned look before he leaned against the wall crossing his arms.

"Who told you?"

"Joseph." Wes put his glasses back on. "When I heard from Joshua you were back, I figured I'd just go straight to the one man I know who would know something."

"Of course…" Gabe smiled a bit.. A sad look in his eyes. "Joseph's my best friend… And part of why I decided to stay there… Or rather just go in the first place… I had to help him… I couldn't let him and his family die…"

"And I can understand that… but Gabriel." Wes placed a hand on his shoulder. "There's… one thing I admit I didn't like hearing from him about what happened."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Never.. Ever… think that you're that you're disposable. You mean a lot to me and your mother… to everyone in this family. We know you made mistakes in the past and we didn't agree with everything you were doing." Wes got a saddened look. "I didn't agree with you leaving Lisa and Joshua behind. I didn't agree with you picking up smoking to cope with PTSD but I never stopped loving you and neither did they. You're my son… My oldest. You mean just as much to me as anyone else."

Gabe wiped at his eyes quickly. He hated doing this to his family. He still felt awful about it.

"I just… Made a lot of mistakes… I thought might as well do one last thing…"

Wes brought hand to his cheek.

"Losing you was not easy on anyone. I'm so happy to see you again… see you alive, and on top of that, you look so much better than you did before. You have life in your eyes again, you look happy… and that little girl. She has a lot of you in her and from what I can tell you mean everything to her."

"And her to me… She really helped me wake up Dad… She's my little girl…. She needed me… and I needed her too." Gabe looked up. "She's had it rough but she's a fighter… Just like me."

"And you've come back on top." Wes smiled softly. "I'm so proud of you Gabe, I hope you know that."

Gabe smiled warmly. "Thanks Dad… Means a lot…" He hugged him. "Seriously… Thank you. I'm so glad to be home…"

Wes hugged him tightly, keeping him close.

"It's good to have you home. Back where you belong."

"Good to be home."

_I'll never take my family for granted… EVER again…_

Wes gave him a kiss on the head before pulling back.

"So… pizza?" Wes chuckled.

"You know me too well!"


	56. Encouragement

Cassie was sitting by herself outside in the gardens of Caduceus. She always found some sort of peace to the place whenever she went to it. But more than anything… she just wanted to be alone right now.

Away from all the stress… away from all the expectant eyes.

She sighed, looking down at her hands.

_I'm a Stiles… Why can't I be like Dad? He could do the Healing Touch with ease yet with me I just…_

She covered her face with her hands, trying to stop herself from crying again.

_I just freeze… _

"Cassie?"

She jumped, looking behind her, seeing three young men standing not too far from her position. Those three young men being her brothers.

"Oh… Hey Olly… Dylan… Mako… Fancy meeting you here."

"Indeed." Olly frowned, going over to his sister, sitting beside her, the brothers following suit, Dylan sitting on her other side, Mako in front of her. "But we couldn't help but notice the dark cloud over your head."

Cassie lowered her head, not meeting any of her siblings' eyes.

"I'm okay… just… thinking."

Mako crossed his arms leaning back, wearing a look that mimicked Derek's "I'm going to find out what you did" face. "Like what? How to throw some of your co-workers into the sea and make them disappear? Cause I got a bag of mermaid taffy in my pocket and we could do that easily…"

"Or you know, scalpels." Dylan gave a serious look. "I can easily remove whatever they have that's bothering you."

"Guys…" Cassie shook her head. "It's not them… It's me… I have a lot to live up to and… I don't know if I can live up to it. I'm not Dad."

"And you shouldn't be." Olly tipped her chin up. "If you were, then you wouldn't be you."

"And you're a lot prettier then Dad can ever hope to be." Mako added before he gave a gentle look. "Screw expectations. They all expect all four of us to be like him sometimes… But we're as different as can be…"

"Let's see now…" Dylan hummed. "We have an aspiring marine veterinarian, a fireman in training, and well one fellow master surgeon to be." Dylan gave a small smile. "I still have A LOT to learn before I'm caught up with you Cassie. You're really smart, you know that. Who needs a Healing Touch when you've got that big brain of yours?"

Cassie couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Guys…"

"Ah, there's a laugh." Olly smirked. "Come on, Cassie, give yourself some credit!"

"You're the only trainee who hasn't fried their brain trying out those surgical microbot thingies. You can use them without even trying hard." Mako grinned. "Even DAD struggles with them. It comes easy to you. Who needs the Healing Touch when you can do that?"

Cassie was getting misty eyed. She took off her glasses, wiping her eyes, laughing a bit.

"You guys are too much some days."

"... Alright boys… you know what this calls for." Olly looked to his brothers, giving a serious look. "You know what this sister needs."

"Brother hug!" Dylan yelled, bringing his arms around Cassie, the others doing the same, hugging her tightly. "RAH!"

"WAH! GUYS!"

"SQUISH HER TIL SHE LAUGHS!" Mako laughed messing up her hair a bit.

"Come on! We know you got a laugh box in their somewhere!" Olly nuzzled her. "Let's see that patent Cassie Stiles smile!"

Cassie couldn't help it anymore as she burst out laughing, nuzzling all three of her brothers.

"As I said, you're all too much sometimes!"

"We're just the kind of "too much" you need and you know it." Dylan grinned, keeping close.

"Your Little Shark declares it." Mako added.

Cassie continued to laugh, her brothers doing the same before they all calmed down, still keeping close together.

"You may be too much sometimes… but then again sometimes I need that." Cassie sighed happily.

"We may not be like Dad… But we know how to give our sister a good treatment… Now, one other thing… Dad said you're off the hook for the rest of the day." Mako shook a bag of taffy in front of her face. "C'mon… What's say we make like our ancestors and hit the waves for a few hours?"

Cassie smiled a bit, giving a nod.

"I could use some salty fresh air."

Olly smirked before he grabbed her by her ankles hauling her onto his shoulders. "Let's go then boys! The mermaid queen has demanded it!"

"EEP!"

"LET'S GO!"

Cassie laughed, hauling her upper body up so she was resting on her brother's head.

_They may be goofs…_

_But they're my goofs._

_And I wouldn't have it any other way._


	57. Having a Life Finale

"No, no, no, you have to say it like this." Karoline cleared her throat, pointing to an empty doorway. "THAT MAN IS ON FIRE!"

Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Hands down, my sister does the best impression of my dad." Karoline's brother, Dalton laughed. "I can't even do it and I'm a dude."

Karoline gave a bow.

"You just need the dramatic flair, my dear brother."

"Okay, okay, now." Dalton looked to Cassie. "You, do an impression of your Dad. You know the one we're wanting."

"I'm only doing it, if Kari does it with me." Cassie looked to her friend with a smirk. "Shall we give them a show?"

"Heck yeah." Kari smirked, getting up as she and Cassie got into position, clearing their throats.

Both got a serious look before striking a pose, holding their dominant hands out.

"Let's begin the operation!"

"That's my sister!" Dylan cheered. "Too perfect!"

"She's a Stiles alright." Olly leaned back. "And Kari is just awesome like that."

The girls gave a bow before sitting down, all gathered around the break room table.

"It's hard to imagine our own parents sitting in this room like we are." Mako chuckled. "Though of course, while we're not all doctors… they were just like us.

"Yeah… and some of us are following in those foot steps." Cassie smiled. "Though I do wonder what Cumberland is going to be like… I admit, I'm nervous."

"Hey." Olly brought an arm around her shoulders. "Don't forget I'm going with you."

"Still appreciate that… You sure you want to come?"

"Hey, twins don't let twins swim alone." Olly smiled.

"You guys learned that one early." Dylan chuckled. "You'll do fine."

"And we're only a plane or a swim away sis." Mako added. "They got water in that place too so we're still with ya."

Cassie smiled. "Thanks… and of course." She looked to Kari. "We have my loyal assistant along for the ride."

Kari nodded, smiling.

"No way I'm working for anyone else. Besides, going to Resurgam to get some hands on experience at the place that found the cure for Rosalia honestly sounds like a great deal to me."

"Yeah… I'm excited to see Uncle Gabe after so long… Hard to believe that he of all people became chief of Resurgam."

"Didn't Dad say he would've had a hostile takeover but had to settle for the other chief retiring?"

"Something along those lines." Cassie giggled. "Either way, he runs a tight ship."

"Be sure to get TONS of pictures." Karoline grinned. "Text us a lot!"

"And Skype too!"

Cassie nodded.

"I will, I promise. I'll even get a picture of me Kari, and Olly in front of the building."

Dylan and Mako hugged her quickly.

"Don't forget the OR. I wanna see my sis in her true element." Mako chuckled. "And one other thing…"

"One thing me AND Mako wanted to ask." Dylan added.

"Oh? What is it?"

"... NO BOYFRIENDS!"

Cassie blinked a few times before she broke down laughing.

"Guys, I'll have Olly with me, not all lines of defense are gone."

The boys laughed. "Yeah but he's gone soft! No more grabbing Grandma's favorite spear off the mantle!"

Olly shook his head.

"Relax, boys, I got this."

Cassie sighed, smiling.

"I'm gonna miss all of you guys… Take good care of Caduceus till I get back."

"We will. Just keep focusing on having a life of your own."

"And we'll make sure Dad doesn't over do it."

"And we'll keep the higher ups on their toes." Karoline grinned. "Dylan and I might be interns but we're climbing to the top."

"I expect you two to be close to residency when I get back." Cassie winked. "Don't let me down now."

Dylan smirked. "Naturally we won't. And I'll keep Shark Boy here from deciding he'd rather live underwater for the rest of his life."

"OI! I'm not that bad!"

"You slept in the pool for a week when you were five!"

"Remember that banter's just a call away." Olly chuckled.

"Yeah."

Cassie shook her head.

"... Okay, one more hug for our champ!"

They all gathered around, hugging Cassie tightly.

"You show them what a real surgeon is like."

"And remember…" Mako grasped her dominant hand tightly in his. "You don't need some mystical touch." He held up her hand to her eyes. "You just need these."

Cassie nodded, giving a confident look.

"Right."

_I'll make you all proud… I promise._

oooooo

"Why did you have to word it like THAT!?" Joshua gave his best unimpressed look. "You make it sound like we're playing some game!"

Elly gave a dead pan look.

"That is my default syntax. I can change it if you want."

"Ugh… change it."

"Very well. You have received the symptom: Dyspnea."

"Pfft… Pfft… HAHAHAH!" Lucas threw his head back laughing. "BRILLIANT!"

Elly giggled, giving a bow.

"Thank you, thank you, we'll be here all night."

"I swear you two do great impressions." Ryu chuckled. "Just…. The dead pan… and Joshua, boy could you trick people into think you're your dad."

Joshua smirked. "Thank you. Take pride in that one. Who wants a turn next?"

"Hey Vinnie! You got that Dr. Muller impression of yours!"

The young surgeon blushed grinning sheepishly. "I-It's not that great…"

"Come on." Ryu smirked. "I wanna see you mimic my old man."

Vincent smirked and got up taking Joshua's place before he cleared his throat… Making a very forced looking smile.

"MY SMILES ARE SO STIFF BECAUSE OF THE COLD TEMPERATURES!"

The room roared with laughter.

"HAHAHA PERFECT!"

Graham shook his head.

"Ah… beautiful… Seriously, why is mimicking our parents so amusing to us?"

"Cause we all grew up watching the insanity unfold." Alyssa laughed wiping a few tears away. "I could quote Mom in my sleep!"

"We know their stories, so we can't help it." Joshua chuckled. "We're basically carrying on what they started."

"Yeah… So, when are those two new kids coming in?" Elly asked, stretching a bit, checking her wrist watch. "RONI?"

"They should be arriving in Cumberland next week."

Lucas chuckled evilly, rubbing his hands together. "Plenty of time~ Plenty~"

"Lucas…" Joshua gave a warning look. "... Don't hog all the fun. I want my turn too!"

"... You boys are still having flashbacks of your internships eh?"

Elly shook her head.

"They have a hard time forgetting… because I love reminding Joshua, and Alyssa loves reminding Lucas!"

Alyssa grinned, giving a shrug. "Can't be helped. He ran around screaming because he swore something jumped out at his face."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"For the record SOMEONE decided they'd be real funny and use a fake hand to grab me in my sleep! JOSHUA!"

Joshua whistled innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Wait… didn't Chief say these two were coming from Caduceus?" Graham asked. "You sure you wanna mess with docs like that?"

"They're not from the place that had patients spilling out into the streets." Lucas stuck his nose in the air. "We on the other hand are descended from docs like that."

"Lucas… Mom used to work for Caduceus. How do you think she got so cutthroat?"

"... I remember some stories."

Alyssa shook her head.

"Either way, they ain't immune to initiation."

"Just saying." Graham shrugged. "Then again he's refused to tell us names."

"Knowing him they're probably some big wigs kids." Vincent stretched laying his head on the person's shoulder next to him. "Right Riza?"

"Hey." The woman gave him a look. "I was a patient there at one point. They got great doctors… Including the one who saved me back then. So yeah, they ain't immune. I saw some weird stuff just from my room there… But who knows."

"Doesn't matter who it is." Elly leaned back. "If they're living life, then they're no different than us."

"Ah pity Chief banned the ol' lock 'em in the morgue room trap… Something about too much trouble… Cause if they're no different than us they're gonna get the trifecta of initiation."

"Like what we did to Dr. Hamada?"

"Yeeeeup."

"... Listen to us, I think we are our parents." Ryu shook his head.

"Well…" Kimi spoke up having kept quiet til then. "It wouldn't be the first time. Remember the first time you quoted the path of honor and mom just about cried from how proud she was?"

Ryu sighed, smiling a bit.

"Yeah… Man how time flies."

"Seriously." Lucas chuckled. "I remember when all of you were newborns. Now look at you... You're finally as tall as me!"

"... Taller!" Graham smirked.

"... Shhh…"

Joshua chuckled, leaning back, putting his arm around Alyssa.

"Well, that's life."

Alyssa smiled laying her head on his shoulder. "Darn right it is… Married, being doctors… And some of us still single… But we're still here. Been through it all."

"Been through it all… seen it all… and most of all, remember it all."

"Indeed… Now." Ryu rubbed his hands together. "Shall we read through Uncle Gabe's books again?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Ryu you got the best voice for reading through your dad's part!"

"I shall do it with honor."

Kimi smiled grabbing her copy out of her bag sitting next to her brother. "May I help? Would be dishonorable to make you go alone."

"Well… Since we know them so well… Shall we all?"

"Yes."

They gathered around as they started to read aloud, taking turns for the different people they knew so well… And were proud to call their parents.

_Their stories have come and gone… but we'll always remember._

_And we'll always carry one what they taught us._

_Live life. Protect life and most important of all…_

_Share it._

**The End**


End file.
